Past No More
by xLaurenmx
Summary: Jac has finally accepted her past and is happily living motherhood with Jonny. But why does she let Michael Spence interfere? Meanwhile Sahira Shah returns to Holby. How will her past with Greg affect her present and how will she face the consequences of the future? Will they live happily ever after? BASED IN LATE 2012 AND 2013; including also current characters, Mo Jonny
1. the beginning of the end

**_Hope you enjoy this fanfic guys! Please review and feel free to share any feedback. I don't own anything, besides the story, all characters are originally produced by BBC_**

"I'm happy to tell you Mr Trueman that your surgery was a success." Consultant Jac reassured her patient and his wife. She then turned to the nurse in charge of the case and advised her to oversee the patient at 30-minue obs.

"Ohh" Jac sighed as she sank into the rolling chair at the nurses' station. Time flew by, and Jac was already 7 months pregnant. She resumed her relationship with Jonny publicly, and was in a happy stage in her life. But, deep down, she was still the Jac Naylor we know.

"Now you know what it used to feel like! I know what you mean!" Mo told her colleague, bringing back memories when she acted as a surrogate and carried around a baby boy.

"My God! It's like every five minutes, I have to sit down! Assisting in surgery was agony! I mean I'm only 30 weeks gone…what am I going to do when I'm 9 months? Sit around all day long? Like that's ever gonna happen!"

Jac was feeling tired more than ever. Carrying baby weight around wasn't easy; she didn't know how she'll cope. She tried to convince herself she could work till she drops. Then take 3 months maternity leave, once the baby's born and she'll be back. But judging by how she was feeling now, she doubted her plan was going to work.

"Well if you intend to keep going until you deliver, obviously there will be no surgery for you, just light duty…so you might as well, stay relaxed at home" Mo tried to give good advice to her colleague and new friend.

"Says who, when was pregnant tried to work till she drops!" Jac reminded her, of when she assisted her during giving birth. "You were lucky you had me!"

Just as they were chatting along, Jonny joined them carrying a kitchen tray.

"One tea for my best mate!" he said as he handed a cup of tea to Mo. "And a cup of tea, and a fruit salad for my lady!" he added as he handed the meal to Jac, and kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you doing? It's not even time for our break yet!" Jac was so concerned about her job.

"It doesn't matter, you have to eat healthy you know. Healthy snacks are important." Jonny advised his girlfriend as the responsible father he was going to make. Just as he sat down on the desk and joined them, Jac commented.

"Thankyou" Jac said in a kind of way for Jonny to leave. "I'm the one who's pregnant here! I'm the only one tolerated to have early breaks, not you!"

"As you say your majesty!" Jonny joked. He knew Jac was his boss, but he didn't take her seriously as much. He wasn't offended by her comments, he was used to her now.

Jac was enjoying her salad prepared by her hubby, while researching on the computer, sitting behind the desk, until she lifted her face, and saw Mr Hansenn walking along with a familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Sahira with Mr Hansenn!" Jac commented. "Wait, what is Sahira doing here?" she exclaimed. Jac just couldn't believe she was seeing Sahira once again after so long.

"Who's Sahira?" Mo asked. She obviously didn't know who Jac was talking about.

"Someone you don't need to know…she used to work here on Darwin a couple of months ago." Till this day, Jac still envied Sahira's surgical abilities. Not that Jac wasn't the best surgeon; far from it, but if Jac was the best, Sahira was just as good, which was a threat to Jac's career.

"Mr Hansenn, I could not thank you enough!" Sahira told her boss as they approached the nurses' station desk.

"It's lovely to have you back with us." Henrik was more than pleased to work with this special registrar again. "May I introduce you to our new surgical registrar, Mo Effanga and our hard-working nurse, Jonny Maconie."

"Sahira Shah, it's nice to meet you all!" Sahira introduced herself, as the sweet registrar she was.

"And I bet you two don't need introducing…" Hansenn added as he looked at both Sahira and Jac, who was still sitting behind the desk.

"Uh, what's going on?" Jac wanted to understand what was going on.

"Glad that you asked, Ms Naylor" Hanssen replied in his steady voice; "Ms Shah, here will be joining the Darwin team once again. I'll leave you two ladies to it."

Jac made a face at Hanssen's words; she couldn't believe that she'll be dealing with Sahira again. She thought that she had left Holby once and for all.

"Well, all I need now is a clean set of scrubs and I can get to work then!" Sahira exclaimed, as Hanssen left them, and headed to the locker room.

Jac wanted to know the full story so she volunteered herself to go and give her, her scrubs. She entered the locker room, and gave her an empty locker to own, and decided to have a little chat.

"So, Sahira, what brings you back to Holby so soon?" It was only a couple of months since she left.

"Well, we just made the decision, and if you don't mind, it's kind of a long story, which I prefer not to talk about…..Oh! I can see you're pregnant! That's quite a bump! So, who would be the idiot to entangle himself in a relationship with you?" Sahira tried to steer Jac away from talking about her return to Holby.

"None of your business! We're very happy together, and I don't have to give you any details! Now get in those scrubs and get to work!" Jac wanted to show her who was consultant on the ward. She suddenly remembered their rivalry when Sahira last worked here, and the thought of going through that again just made her sick. Still, she kept thinking about what Sahira told her about her return, and she easily thought that something was not right, and she was willing to find out.

Jac headed towards her office, and since she didn't have many operations to lead that day, she sat herself on the sofa in her office and put her legs up. Just as she rested her eyes, and was about to have a quick nap, Jonny walked in. He saw her about to fall asleep, and walked over to the back of her head and started massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm, now that's what I'm talking about…" Jac exclaimed. She knew it was Jonny. That was the therapy she needed to heal the tension in her back.

"Shhh! don't open your eyes! Relax as much as you can!" Jonny advised her as he kept on massaging, and leaned on her face to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

But just that moment, Sahira walked in. "Oh sorry to barge in…Jac a patient of yours is asking for you. I tried to help but he seems he only wants your help."

"No, it's ok, I was leaving anyway." Jonny replied.

As Jac got up from the sofa and Jonny left the room, Sahira added, "So, he's the one ay?...a nurse? Poor kid!"

"Oh shut up Sahira!" and instantly left the room.

The next week was pretty much like usual, so Sahira was getting used to the routine she once had. She performed ward rounds, and almost finished her theatre list, but something about how she was feeling that day, didn't feel right. Jac, Mo and her were all talking motherhood, when she had to excuse herself.

Jac and Mo continued their chat, but their break was almost over, and Jac noticed that Sahira hasn't returned.

"Do you know where she went?" she asked Mo. "No, don't think so…why don't you check the ladies'?"

Jac decided to go look for her to continue her shift, break was over. She entered the ladies and saw that one of the cubicles was locked. She heard someone crying from behind the door, so she decided to enter the stall adjacent to her, and climb on the toilet and observe from the top, careful enough to not let herself fall.

It was Sahira. There she was sitting on the toilet seat, crying over something she held in her hands. It was a pregnancy test. Sahira held her head and noticed that she was being watched over, so she got up and got out. Jac let herself down and wanted to know what's wrong.

"Sahira, break's over, we have to continue our shift, come on…..and I'm sorry for you"

"Sorry for what?" Sahira replied, sobbing, as they continued their conversation by the sinks.

"Well, I'm assuming you were trying to get pregnant and you didn't" Jac jumped to her conclusions. "Well on the bright side, I don't have to worry about you going on maternity leave, right?"

"My God! Next time, know your facts, actually you do have to worry about maternity leave!" Sahira burst out the news. "I _am _pregnant! she obviously wasn't happy about this.

"What? Well, who's gonna run this place, when we're both out of here then? Elliot?! can you imagine?"

"Look, I didn't want any of this, none of it! Wow, even when you're about to become a mother, all you think about is work! And besides when I'm on maternity leave, you'll already be back here as a working mum."

"Well I thought you and Rafi would be happy, I mean this is a good thing, right?... Well unless it's Hansenn's baby, that would be completely different!" Jac still joked about her sleeping with Hanssen.

"This whole sleeping-with-the-boss thing is getting old, okay? … My God Jac you haven't changed at all, think I missed you least of all while I was gone!"

"The feeling's mutual." Jac replied coldly.

As Sahira was about to leave the toilets, she turned around and reminded Jac, "Oh and uh, what we spoke about, stays between us and these four walls! It's early days, I think it's too soon to tell."

"My lips are sealed." Jac reassured her. She wasn't going to blurt out Sahira's secret, just because they don't get along.

On the other hand, Sahira could not believe this news. How could she be? She just returned to her job, and she was already a mother of two adorable boys. With all this, and everything going on at home, she sure couldn't handle this. This was only one of her many problems, she should solve her family issues first, that no one at work knew about yet.


	2. Dilemma

It was the start of another day. Jac and Mo were in the staffroom having breakfast, before they start their theatre list. Jac always had an appetite, and tried to eat healthy every day. Luckily she hadn't put on much weight, but her bump was getting bigger. She wasn't sure at first but with only 7 weeks to go; she and Jonny were more than excited to hold their little one, even if she didn't show it.

Mo was enjoying a strong coffee and some biscuits, while Jac was at the kitchen bench making a cup of tea, when Sahira walked in.

"Your shift started half an hour ago!" Jac greeted her.

"Yes, I know I am so sorry! I just woke up late, feeling awful, I didn't have any time to have breakfast, plus I didn't feel like it. But do you mind me having at least a cup of tea? I can't suture a beating heart on an empty stomach…" Sahira explained. She was hoping Jac would accept her apology and act nice, since she could finally understand what she was going through.

"Fine. Fifteen minutes" Jac said coldly, as she walked over to the table with her tea, she was cutting down on caffeine. But just as she laid the mug on the table beside Mo, she held her hand on her lower back, and made a face as if she was feeling slight pain.

"Back pains?" Sahira asked.

"Tell me about it." Responded the heavily pregnant Jac as she let herself down on the kitchen chair.

"Well, as a mother of two I'm well experienced in that department. Still, can't believe I'm gonna go through that again though!" continued Sahira, forgetting the fact that only Jac knew about her pregnancy so far, despite Mo still being in the room.

"What do you mean?" Mo asked, not knowing what was going on.

As Sahira joined the table with her tea, she realised what she had just said. "Oh right, um, ah, I'm pregnant…first trimester."

"Oh, so there's you too now! Congratulations!" Mo was happy for her. Despite all what happened between Jac and Sahira a few months ago, all three of them were getting along well. Sahira knew about Mo's surrogacy and didn't feel at all comfortable talking in front of her about kids, but Mo reassured both Jac and Sahira that she moved on and was glad she made the kind gesture.

In the middle of this all, they started talking birth. "So Jac, when is the big date?" Sahira asked.

"7 weeks to go, December 16." Jac said between mouthfuls of fresh fruit.

"How exciting! That's a big Christmas gift this year then! I can't believe it, after having my two boys; I'm still a bit scared about the labour though."

"Yeah, I remember, it was painful obviously, but it only took me a couple of hours…and all thanks to Jac I wasn't on my own all the way through." explained Mo as she smiled at Jac.

"I remember, with my first one it wasn't that harsh, because then I had an emergency C-section, but with my second, it was agony! 10-hour labour and a normal delivery! I was exhausted! But still they are the best thing that happened to me." Sahira shared her thoughts.

Jac smirked at all these comments about labour pains and what not. All sorts of thoughts were coming to her mind, but she tried not to focus on the birth.

"Well, you must be happy having another one then!" Mo said happily.

"Right…of course…" Sahira responded lightly. She tried to sound happy despite all that was going on in her personal life, which she wasn't ready to share with anybody just yet.

"Sahira, fifteen minutes gone." Jac was still the boss on Darwin, still she had enough of this conversation.

In her condition, Jac was only performing three electives a day. She was taking it easy now. Jac, Sahira and Elliot, all at the nurses' station, were joined by Mr Hanssen.

"I thought you all might want to hear the new plans. I was just talking to Ms Naylor about staff routine changes. We are already a surgical registrar down, because as you all know, Mr Thompson decided to continue his career elsewhere, and with Ms Naylor on maternity leave soon, we will be short and in need of staff. So I would like to inform you that Mr Douglas will be joining us temporarily, as from next week. Thank you for your time." Hanssen said in his typical tone full of authority, as he left the desk.

"Oh and Ms Shah, I'd like to see you in my office please." Mr Hanssen asked Ms Shah to meet him in his office to have a word.

"Is it true, what I heard about Greg?" Sahira asked.

"Oh please, Sahira, don't act surprised. We all know here, that you two had a thing for each other. Still surprised though, how Hanssen let him come back, I guess he has to face competition now!" Jac joked. She loved pushing Sahira's buttons.

"Oh, get lost Jac!" Sahira shouted back.

Just as Sahira left to go and see Mr Hanssen, Jonny went over to Jac and grabbed her by the waist.

"My lady and little one are getting bigger!" Jonny said as he wrapped his arms around her holding a piece of paper.

"How many times have I told you? Not here!" as she stepped away. "I have work to do."

"Oh come on! Everyone knows now!" Jonny said happily in his Scottish accent.

"Yes, I know but we're still at work. Besides this is a nurses' station, not an on-call room!" Jac exclaimed as she glanced at Jonny and winked.

"Here are Mrs Adams' bloods." Jonny told Jac as he handed her the patient note.

"Thank you. And don't forget, my last scan is scheduled later today."

"How can I forget?" Jonny said, as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

…

Sahira knocked on Mr Hanssen's door as she waited for the following 'Come in' reply from her boss.

"So what's so important that you want to tell me?"

"Well I thought you might be interested in this proposition, and I'm sure you're more than capable for it." Hanssen tried to explain. "There's a consultant's post on Darwin, thought you would love to apply."

"Why me? Henrik, I thought we agreed, I don't want any special treatment. You're not my mentor anymore." Sahira clearly explained that she wanted to be treated like the rest of her colleagues.

"Yes, I know, but you are one of the best cardiothoracic registrars Holby General has ever had, I have faith in your abilities Ms Shah."

"I'm sorry. No… I can't accept it." Sahira declined immediately, without even thinking about how much good this will be to her career.

"Why not? Do you think it will be a problem working alongside Ms Naylor?" Mr Hanssen wanted to understand why Sahira declined his offer.

"No it's not that…it's just…I'm pregnant." One day or another, Sahira had to tell Henrik she was going to have another baby.

Mr Hanssen was surprised at this news. "So you're going to let your baby stop you?"

"Henrik please! I'm already a mother of two, and about to become one of three, I'm trying to reduce my working hours not add them up!" Sahira tried to convince herself that this was a bad choice for her at the moment.

"But please tell me you'll think about it, or at least do the interview. There are a lot out there who are after the job. But I think the chances of you getting the job are high. You are a hard-working, determined surgeon and it's a shame seeing it go to waste." Hanssen truly believed in her from the very start.

"It's not going to waste, as a cardiothoracic registrar I can still show my surgical abilities. But if you insist, I'll think about it."

As she left Mr Hanssen's office, down the corridor, she was lost in her thoughts. She always wanted to become consultant one day, but what about her kids and her baby? Was this baby all too much? What about what was going on at home? She had to solve things out before she creates anymore mess.

…

Jac was lying down on the hospital bed in Obs and Gynae with Jonny by her side. They were waiting for the obstetrician to join them.

"Woah!" Jac exclaimed. "I just felt it kick! ...give me your hand!"

She took Jonny's hand and placed it on the side of her belly. "You feel that?" Jac asked him.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jonny wasn't sure about becoming a father at first, but now he couldn't wait.

The obstetrician walked in and saw them both holding Jac's belly.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I just felt it moving!" Jac said happily.

"Well that's a good sign! So, Consultant Ms Naylor isn't it? Nice to see you again, Let's take a look, shall we?" the obstetrician explained as she put some of the cold gel on Jac's belly to observe the ultrasound scan. Jac was a high member of staff at the hospital and by now, she was a well-known consultant.

As the screen was switched on, the obstetrician continued, "Well, I found the heartbeat and he is the right size…He's a healthy baby this one!...Oh I'm sorry, do you know the sex of the baby?"

"No, and we don't intend to, we want it to be a surprise!" Jac explained.

"Oh, it's ok. But this can be a bit confusing, we can't refer to a baby as 'it' so if I use the term 'he', it doesn't necessarily mean that it's a boy." But the obstetrician kept staring at the screen.

"Is something wrong?" Jac wanted to know.

"Well not exactly. It's just that the baby is not head down yet."

"But that's not a bad thing right?" Jonny added, we was concerned.

"Well, you still have seven weeks to go right?" the obstetrician added as she was flipping through Jac's notes, and examined her belly.

"Yes." Jac responded to the question.

"Right. Then there is plenty of time for it to turn. Not every woman is the same, there are some babies that by this time have turned and stay head down for the rest of the pregnancy, some may turn head down and turn up again, and some may stay head up and turn during the last week or even during labour." The obstetrician explained clearly to her patient.

"So what do you think we should do about it?" Jac asked with concern about her baby.

"Well there's actually nothing we can do, except for waiting. However, I can check you over in two weeks' time, and see if it had turned by then, if not, then we'll have regular check-ups every week until you deliver, just to check the position. As I said, it can turn during labour, that is, if it's not in a transverse position. If it remains so, I'm afraid we'll have to go for a Caesarean…. This is likely to happen since it's your first, it's not necessarily that, but it could be one of the factors. It could be easier the second time round. But try not to worry about that for now, as I told you there's plenty of time and we'll do regular check-ups."

"So I'll see you again in two weeks then, oh and here's your photo" She said as she handed the couple the photo of the scan.

"Thank you." replied Jac.

Both Jac and Jonny looked amazed at the photo as Jac held it in her hands. "Wonder what it is, if it's a boy or a girl!" Jonny told Jac, who was dying with curiosity. Jac was the one who wanted to keep it a surprise and Jonny respected her wish.

"It doesn't matter, as long as he or she arrives safely." She wasn't thinking about that right now, her main concern was that her baby will be in the right position for birth, but she was trying not to worry, maybe, he will turn just in time.

Both women succeeded in their professional career, but they both had a lot on their plate now. How will they deal with their problems? Will Jac and Sahira succeed in solving their personal issues as well?


	3. Friends Reunited

_**CHAPTER 3 ULOADED! SORRY IF IT MAY TAKE A WHILE TO UPDATE, DEPENDS ON WORK I HAVE TO DO! HOPE YOU ENJOY! MORE TO COME SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! R&R XX**_

Another hectic week passed at Holby General, but still both cardiac surgeons kept thinking about solving their personal issues, and trying not to drag them to work, but both were unsuccessful at the attempt. Both kept facing the problem, and couldn't run away from reality.

Jac was in the locker room, changing from her consultant clothes into her scrubs. As she took off her top, and was nothing else but her bra. She looked down at her belly, and held her hands around it as she turned around and looked in the mirror. She was getting bigger. She couldn't help thinking about what her obstetrician had told her the week before. A week had already gone by, and she still had another week to go for her next check-up. She was hoping that she will hear the good news, but who knows?

Her bubble of thoughts had burst when Jonny walked in on her. She then realised she hadn't put on her scrub shirt yet, she thanked God it was him and not someone like Elliot.

When Jonny saw her there standing with her bare belly, he knew exactly what was going on. "Oh, Jac, don't tell me you're still worrying about what the doctor told you?"

"Well, it's just I couldn't put my mind to rest." Jac said worriedly.

"I thought so; you didn't sleep last night, did you? I felt you tossing and turning all through the night." He said in his Scottish accent.

"Not really."

"Aw, come here." Jonny told his girlfriend as he swept her up in his arms, "You heard what the doctor told us, there's plenty of time left, you have to stop worrying, until next week at least." He tried to reassure her and keep her calm as possible.

"I know Jonny, but we've come this far, what if something goes wrong?" Jac still wasn't convinced.

"Nothing is going to happen okay? And besides if you do have a C-section, it's not the end of the world. You're not the first to have it and you surely won't be the last. I'm here for you, okay? That's the important thing, that we have each other." He continued as he kissed her softly on the lips. He couldn't hug her any harder, because of her big bump.

…

Sahira walked hurriedly down the corridor and headed to the main lifts on Darwin. She pressed the button and started looking all over the place, while waiting for the lift to elevate. When she heard the noise of the lift door opening, she turned around not noticing who was emerging from the elevator and immediately bumped into each other. She was amazed when she realised who he was.

"Greg?!" she exclaimed, she knew he had to return but didn't know that today was the day.

"Sahira?!" he was more than surprised to see her again, but even more surprised when he realised that she had started to work on Darwin again.

"So, today's your first day huh?" Sahira tried to build a conversation.

"Yeah, you're in scrubs…so I'm assuming you're back working here then…how come?" Greg was delighted but at the same time confused.

"It's kind of a long story, if you don't mind, I have to head down to AAU, Michael needs the help of a cardiac specialist for one of his patients, I'll catch up with you later, yeah?" she explained as she entered the lift.

But just as the door was about to close, Greg turned and called her again, "Sahira! ... It's nice to see you again…" and Sahira just stood there smiling at him, as the lift door closed once and for all.

Greg couldn't believe that Sahira would ever come back at Holby. But why? But needless to say, he was ecstatic to see her beautiful face again. On the other hand, Sahira knew he was returning but just seeing him in front of her again, evoked her feelings of the past.

…

Jac was at the nurses' station sorting out paperwork.

"Elliot, what's on my list today?"

"Oh, only 3 routine ops today for you, you'll be assisting me and Ms Effanga" Elliot explained.

"I'm perfectly fine okay? Why can't I lead?" Jac insisted.

"Jac, this was already discussed with Mr Hanssen. A few days ago, you were complaining about how tired you were feeling, remember this is for your baby's sake."

'Oh God' Jac thought. She needed something to take her mind off what her doctor told her. But there was nothing she could do. This was better than taking early maternity leave and stay at home doing nothing. At least she could be of any help here.

…

Sahira was busy diagnosing her patient in bay 6.

"Ok, Mrs Maynard, from the echo, I can see that you have an aortic aneurysm. It's basically a blockage that's restricting the blood flow to the rest of your tissues. I'm afraid we'll have to take you to theatre to remove it. I'll book you in." the dedicated registrar explained. However the patient didn't seem quite convinced.

"Will you be doing the op?" asked the patient.

"Yes, I can assure you I have done this procedure before. I know what I'm doing." Sahira tried to smile and act sweet to reassure her patient that there was nothing to be scared of.

"Ohh!" Sahira exclaimed as she slammed the patient's notes on the desk at the nurses' station, beside Greg where he was sitting down, observing some scans on the computer in front of him.

"What's the matter? You seem fed up" Greg wanted to know what's going on.

"My patient thinks that I'm not capable enough to remove her aneurysm, and there's no point in trying to reassure her, she still isn't convinced." She explained as she sat down beside Greg and tried to book a theatre slot available this afternoon.

"Will you scrub in?" she asked Greg kindly after a while. "Pleaseee" she said as she fluttered her beautiful big brown eyes. Greg made a face, he wasn't up to it.

"Oh please Greg; it's either you or Jac Naylor. And you know how it's like, me and Jac in theatre, she wants to play boss, and I'm the one leading after all. Please!" she repeated.

"Fine, I'll go tell her maybe she'll agree if she hears it from me!" Sahira smiled as she managed to persuade him to help her.

"Hello Mrs Maynard!" he said as he approached the patient's bed in his charming, Irish voice, with Sahira right behind him. "Well, I'm happy to tell you that Ms Shah here is a very highly-skilled and respected surgeon here and this isn't her first time doing the procedure. But if it makes you feel better, I will be in theatre assisting Ms Shah." he explained as he made a sweet face to the patient.

"Thank you doctor" the patient said smiling at Greg.

As Sahira and Greg walked away from the bed, Sahira added amazed and smiling, "How do you do it?" as they both kept walking down the corridor.

"My Irish charm, it works every time!" Greg responded smiling, and as they were parting different ways, Sahira turned and called him again.

"Greg…" and Greg immediately turned around. "Thank you" she said.

"Anytime…" Greg replied as he winked at her and continued his own way.

…

Jac and Jonny decided to go for a nice walk over lunch, during their break. They were pacing slowly hand in hand, as they stopped and sat down on a bench.

"You know, my OB/GYN told me walking is healthy for me, it makes me more flexible for birth, that is, if I give birth normally." Jac couldn't forget about what her obstetrician had told her at her last scan.

"Oh come on Jac, I told you stop worrying, stress isn't good for you, you know!" Jonny said as he wrapped his right arm on her shoulder. "Wait here!" he said as he remembered, he had a surprise for her in the car.

He returned carrying a bag in his hands. "What's this?" Jac asked, she wasn't really fond of surprises.

As he handed her the bag, out of the pink paper wrapping, she took out a medium-sized teddy bear, holding a big heart, saying '_I love you xxx' _He wanted to buy her something sweet to cheer her up and take her mind off things.

"Thank you…I love you too" Jac said as he paid him back with a kiss.

…

Meanwhile, on contrast to the serenity and peace outside, all hell broke loose in theatre when the machine started beeping.

"Oh no, she's bleeding….suction Greg, come on!" Sahira couldn't keep calm anymore. "Swobs please and packs….more suction!"

"Sahira, I'm doing the best I can!" Greg added. "BP's falling, we're losing her! Sahira you're call!"

"She's in VF, right internal defib please, now! ...Charging to 200, and CLEAR!" she shouted. "No output….charge again 200, and CLEAR!"

The machine was back on track, "…and we've got a rhythm!" Sahira added satisfied.

"Well done Ms Shah!" Greg flirted, as he lifted his eyes and met hers. Sahira just smiled.

…

That hectic day finally came to an end. Sahira entered the locker room and changed from her scrubs into the clothes she wore this morning. As she took off her scrub shirt, and was wearing nothing else but her bra, she looked at her tummy which was taking a slight round shape already. She just realised that Greg didn't know about her pregnancy yet, how will he react? But was it his business?

In between her thoughts, Greg walked in on her, but luckily she was standing behind her locker door. He wasn't going to notice she was pregnant, it was a bit too soon.

"Wo-a-oh, sorry, my bad!"

"No, it's fine, come in" she told him as she put her shirt on, and let down her beautiful brown hair.

"Long day, huh?" Greg tried to build a conversation.

"Yeah, yes it was, a productive one" Sahira added.

"Surgery today, you were brilliant in there!" he told her as he put on his leather jacket and turned facing her. "We make a great team" he continued as their eyes met once again.

Sahira felt confused, so she turned, and as she grabbed her bag, she continued, "we do," and smiled. "see you tomorrow then".

Down in the car park, as she was about to enter her car, she saw him once again outside the main entrance. She realised how much she used to love working with him, he was right, they do make a great team. But was it ok for her to feel like this? Lost in these thoughts, she drove off, to think and decided to sort things out.


	4. Decisions

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! CAUGHT UP WITH OTHER WORKS! HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO FAR! MORE FUN STUFF TO COME! PLEASE R&R. THANKS XX**_

Sahira had just finished one of her ops, and she was already exhausted, even though it was only 10am. Darwin was quiet that day and not hectic as usual, Sahira also noticed that Jac was nowhere to be seen.

"If only Darwin was like this everyday! Speaking of which, where is Jac Naylor?" Sahira asked.

"She's down in maternity." Mo responded, sitting at the nurses' station.

"Yeah, it's just her last usual appointments; you know how it's like!" Mo explained. Of course Sahira knew, and was about to go through that all over again.

"Wow, how did you get Jac to tell you that?" Sahira asked surprised. Everyone knew how secretive Jac Naylor was, especially about her personal life.

"Well actually, it kind of slipped out of Jonny." Mo admitted that Jac wasn't the one to tell her about it. Sahira chuckled at the comment. She knew Mo was Jonny's best mate and he was a bit of a blabber mouth.

But during this little chat, Sahira's phone went off.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute" she said to Mo as she took her phone out of her pocket, and stepped away to answer it and continue the conversation privately.

"Hi, it's nice to hear from you… Glad you called, I was gonna call you actually…I have my break at 1pm, would you like to meet me at South Park? I need to talk to you about something….okay….great…see you there…" she trailed off. She didn't know how to do this, but the time has come. She just had to.

…

It was time for Sahira's break. She was so tired that day and felt relieved that she got to spend an hour of the day elsewhere. She changed into the clothes she had that morning, put on her killer heels, sunglasses in her hanging dark brown hair, and she was good to go. She always wanted to look at her best when she wasn't on duty.

She arrived at the park, parked her car, and waited impatiently on a nearby bench for her friend to see her from where she was sitting. She waited for 15 minutes. She had no time to lose. Just as she couldn't wait any longer and stood up to leave, she heard a familiar Irish voice calling her name.

She turned and the person she was waiting for had finally turned up.

"Greg! Thought you weren't coming!" she exclaimed as she turned facing him. "I was leaving actually. Both you and I have a short break and might not make it back on time. I didn't want to meet you at the hospital though."

"Why? What is it then? What did you want to tell me?" Greg still understand why Sahira wanted to meet up.

"Right…" Sahira began as they both sat down beside each other on the bench beneath the trees. "Rafi and I…. we're getting a divorce…"

"Really?...Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Greg didn't want to sound rude, but he couldn't understand why she was telling him this. He knew he had a thing going with Sahira but that was long gone, he didn't quite understand what this had to do with him.

"Well, no not exactly…" she didn't know how to continue telling him the news. "Um, I'm pregnant…" she uttered.

"Right…does Rafi know yet?" Greg was still confused how to respond to her.

"This doesn't concern Rafi…" Sahira tried to explain slowly.

"Well of course, it concerns him, if you're getting a…" Sahira couldn't take it any longer, she cut him off.

"Greg, you don't understand, It's not Rafi's, it's…" Sahira just couldn't admit the truth.

"Mine?" Greg asked surprised. He certainly wasn't expecting Sahira to tell him such news.

"Yes." Sahira didn't know what else to say.

"No offense but are you sure, that it's not Rafi's?" Greg asked.

"I'm 14 weeks Greg, it's impossible, Rafi and I haven't slept together in months. It's around the time he left, a few days after he saw you at our house…." Sahira couldn't help it anymore, she started sobbing. "Oh God! I shouldn't have replied to your texts! And I warned you over and over, that you should never come see me at home!"

"You had told me that Rafi was on call that evening" Greg tried to defend himself.

"Yes, I know but something popped up and he had to return!"

"I couldn't wait any longer, I hadn't seen you in days, if I hadn't seen you, I couldn't have gone to sleep that night." Greg explained.

"And look what it cost us!" Sahira replied still sobbing, not knowing what to do next.

"Sahira, I felt it from the start, the moment I saw you, I just knew, there was something about you that made me feel…I can't even explain it." Greg expressed his feelings, he truly loved her.

"Greg, stop, please…" Sahira was already confused about how she felt, she couldn't hear any more of this, it was making her confused even more.

"Sahira, I never forgot who it felt like…" Greg said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. The moment their lips touched again after months, Sahira knew she couldn't resist and deepened the kiss, making the moment more passionate. But she just realised that it couldn't go on.

She pulled away out of breath, "Stop…Look we must go…we have to get back…"

"But Sahira, where does this leave us?" Greg was concerned.

"We ought to get back, please, I need time to think Greg… but telling you about this made it a bit more easier for me, you do understand don't you? Just… we'll talk later, yeah? I'll meet you at the hospital…" she turned around without even saying goodbye, just as a warm teardrop fell heavily down her cheek.

…

"Well, it seems like it turned to a transverse position.." the obstetrician informed her patient as she finished examining Jac's belly and wrote down notes in her file. "I told you…in two weeks, it had turned half way through, looks like it'll turn eventually." She added.

"So what should we do next?" Jac asked with Jonny by her bedside.

"Well, I think we could check again in two weeks, just to be sure and we'll proceed from there. Okay? Good day then."

"Thank you" Jac thanked her as the doctor left the room.

"See, there was nothing to worry about, there was no need for all the fuss" Jonny tried to cheer Jac up.

"I wasn't fussing, I was just concerned, still, it depends on how it'll be in two weeks."

"Yes, I know but lets looks on the bright side, see, it turned! Maybe in two weeks, it'll turn completely." Jonny tried to calm her down and stop her from worrying.

"We'll see." Jac still wasn't convinced.

…

Meanwhile tension was rising down at the nurses' station on Darwin. As Greg joined Sahira and sat by her side, Sahira was in no mood of talking to him.

"Hey are you okay? You haven't said a word today." Greg tried to build a conversation. Sahira hadn't talked to him all afternoon since their discussion at the park.

"I'm fine." Sahira only uttered a word.

But just as there was no time for more words, the BP machine of the patient in bay 8, started beeping. Both Sahira and Greg left rushing to the patient's bedside.

"Mr Green, can you hear me?" Sahira asked her patient.

"I…feel…" the patient tried to reply.

"I need you to keep calm for me okay? I'm gonna regulate the rhythm of your heart!" Sahira exclaimed as she started massaging the patient's neck with her fingers. But the blood pressure had hit the floor.

"Right, I need some help in here please! Crash trolley now!" Sahira shouted out at a nurse. Greg rushed to get the trolley and handed her the defibrillators.

"Charging to 360, clear!...Charge again!" … "Come on, come on…" Sahira whispered.

But still no output. The patient had suffered a cardiac arrest. There was nothing else Sahira could have done. "Right, time of death, 14.45…" she stated as she slammed the defibrillators back on the trolley and stormed out of the room.

"Sahira! Wait!" Greg shouted, as he continued walking up to her and pulled her into the nearby on-call room, determined to talk to her in private.

"What is up with you today? Have I done something wrong?" Greg asked confused.

"I'm not having it!" Sahira blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Greg still couldn't understand.

"the baby…I'm not having it!" Sahira sounded like she had made her decision.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?! You can't! Sahira it's too risky! It's too late now!" Greg tried to talk her out of it.

"Greg, I can't do this!" Sahira replied as she started crying and sat down. "I'm already a mother of two and now a single mum. I can't handle it. Hansenn offered me a consultant's job and I couldn't accept it. I can't do this on my own!" she added in tears.

"Who said you'll do it on your own?" Greg said as he leaned closer to her.

"Greg I can't! I'm in the middle of getting a divorce; this is not the right time for us!"

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for Rafi?" Greg asked confused.

"No, of course not…well not exactly, I mean I don't love him as much as I used to, we've been in a downfall for months."

"Well what is it then?" Greg couldn't understand her feelings.

"I don't know! I don't know how I should feel right now! I mean at one time, I don't know how I feel about leaving Rafi and then you come along, and just seeing you again, the way you make me feel…" Sahira couldn't continue, she couldn't find the words.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry…" she said as she got up to leave.

"Sahira!..." Greg tried to reach out to her but she just continued walking off. He was scared at what she had told him, he was afraid she would do something drastic. He loved her, he truly loved her and he was not going to let her hurt herself.

But what will Sahira do? Will she make the right decision? Will she do what she thinks is best for her?


	5. Revelations

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! and for you janny fans, there is more to come! so keep reading for more! R&R and thank you all xx**_

The next day was one of those busy ones. Sahira's shift started early but Greg's didn't start until 10am. Just as he arrived, he had realised he couldn't face the busy schedule with his massive hangover. The previous day had been too much to take in for him, so after his shift he headed to the pub and drowned himself in booze.

"Hurry up Greg, RTA coming in, 10 minutes tops!" Jac hurried Greg, not leaving him enough time to, at least take some pills.

"Where's Sahira?" Greg hadn't heard from her since the day before.

"She's down at the entrance waiting for the ambulances to arrive, Darwin's the receiving ward." Jac explained.

Meanwhile the ambulance with the severely injured person arrived. Greg had also gone down to offer his help, since Jac couldn't run with the trolley because of her excess weight.

"Greg, you can take this one, I'll take the next!" Those were the only words Sahira had told him once he saw him. There was no time to argue, Greg ran down the corridor together with the patient on the stretcher and the paramedic.

But just as Sahira was outside waiting impatiently for the next ambulance to arrive, she looked up at the light blue sky, which suddenly started fading away into one whole blackout…

…

Just as Greg finished from operating on his patient, he had noticed that Sahira was nowhere to be seen, even though she was supposed to treat the next patient. He saw that the patient was being treated by Mo and Elliot instead.

"Where did Sahira disappear to?" Greg asked Jac as he walked up to her.

"Haven't you heard?" Jac replied, realising that Greg hadn't known what had happened to her.

"Is there something that I should know?" Greg was puzzled.

"She's down on AAU. Apparently she felt dizzy and blacked out. She had a massive fall, she got lucky she didn't get run over by an ambulance." Jac tried to clear things up.

But Jac wasn't almost finished, when Greg turned and rushed hurriedly towards to lifts to head down to AAU to go and see her. He wanted to make sure that she was fine. On his way down, all sorts of questions had come to his mind. But why did she blackout? Could it be that she had gone through with the abortion? He had chills at the scary thought. He tried reassuring himself that he was wrong.

On the other hand, Greg's behaviour also got Jac thinking. Why did Greg storm off as soon as she had mentioned that Sahira was hurt? She knew that had a thing going months ago, but after all she was his colleague like she was to her. Still, she had suspicions of something fishy going on, so she also headed towards the lifts, she was determined to find out.

…

Greg arrived on AAU and walked hurriedly to Sacha at the main desk and asked in what bed number was Sahira. Jac also went down on AAU, and tried to hide so she won't be seen, but just as she was trying to do her best, she bumped into Michael.

"Jac what are you doing down here?" Michael asked in his usual American accent.

"Oh, yeah, um, I came to pick up some notes about a patient of mine…" she made up an excuse just to get rid of him. Just as Michael left her, she approached the main desk and started ruffling through notes while she kept a close eye on Sahira and Greg, behind the drawn curtain. The doctor had left and they were now alone.

"Hey Sahira, are you okay? I heard about what had happened." Greg said as he approached her side but not too close, since they were surrounded by patient beds and staff. He noticed, she had a few butterfly stitches on her brow sealing her small cut.

"Yes, I just passed out apparently, they took a CT scan and now I'm waiting for the obstetrician so I could get an ultrasound scan…"

At her words, Greg felt relieved that she hadn't gone through with the abortion, and stood up to close the space with the curtain for more privacy. Jac saw the curtain closing, but still she didn't move from where she was. This was getting more interesting.

"I hope it's okay…I can't lose it, not now, not like this!" Sahira said in tears. Over the night, she realised that she was about to do a mistake, and she still wanted the baby after all that had happened.

"Hey, shhh, don't cry! Come here" Greg said as he leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I hadn't had my 12-week scan yet. This is my first….Do you want to stay?" Sahira wanted him to be part of this, she asked him to stay, she didn't want him to leave her side. "Please, stay. I want you to."

"Of course I will." And just then, the obstetrician walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you the father?" the obstetrician asked.

Greg couldn't believe he was about to say that, "Yes." He replied.

Jac, who was still watching from a distance, was even more suspicious when she saw the obstetrician joining Sahira, but still Greg hadn't emerged from behind the curtain.

The OB/GYN checked her over, and couldn't find its heartbeat at first, but then she reassured her everything's okay. Tears of joy dropped down her face as she saw the image of her, _their _baby on the screen. She looked happily at Greg and smiled, then back at the screen.

Just as the obstetrician had written everything down in her file, she handed her the photo and left them alone. Sahira held the photo in her hand, still with tears running down her face.

"That's marvellous!" Greg exclaimed. He had seen dozens of baby scans before, but this had something special; it was his.

"I know!... Greg I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier…I didn't mean to hurt you…" she trailed off.

"You don't need to apologise, I understand perfectly…Sahira I'm not running away, I'm gonna be here for you, for us" he told her as he placed his hand on her small round belly.

"I love you…you do realise that don't you?" Sahira who couldn't stop crying and smiling at the same time, turned facing him.

"Of course I do, I've always loved you and I always will." He replied as Sahira held his face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips.

What they didn't realise though, was that Jac had seen everything she had to see. When the obstetrician walked off, and closed the curtain behind her, she had still left a slight bit drawn, which served as a window enough for Jac to witness everything. Even though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she could still come up with her own conclusions. She smirked and wandered off.

…

Jac was back on Darwin, when she saw Sahira walking down the corridor with her bag and ready to head off home.

"Sahira, didn't realise you're up on your feet already."

"Yes, I've been discharged. Hansenn told me to take the rest of my day off." Sahira explained.

"Glad to hear that, oh and I'm so sorry about you and Rafi by the way." Jac teased.

Sahira was ready to turn to leave but just as she had heard Jac's words, she turned again in surprise.

"Excuse me! How do you know about that?" Sahira wanted to know how Jac got to know that information.

"Well, when I heard about your incident, I called Rafi, I was concerned that's all, thought that he might want to know that you and the baby are okay." Jac played her own game.

"What?! You told him? You had no right! I deserve some privacy!" Sahira was shocked at Jac's actions. Rafi had no idea about her pregnancy yet.

"Wow! This all makes sense now!" Jac said grinning.

"Look, Jac you know nothing, okay? You don't know anything about me!" Sahira tried to cover her tracks.

"Oh, and if you see Greg, tell him I congratulated you both!" Jac continued teasing her, to see if Sahira finally admits the truth.

"Look, just stay away from me! And stay the hell away from my private life!" Sahira realised that Jac knew everything.

"Poor Rafi! He must be really devastated!" Jac kept pushing her buttons.

"You bitch!" Sahira couldn't take this any longer.

"Oh please, Sahira, it only takes one and one to make two. How dumb do you think I am? I saw everything, what happened on AAU." Jac admitted she saw everything.

"Go to hell Jac!" Sahira replied back as she stormed off to the car park to go home. She realised that it was all over, the hiding, trying to run away from the truth. Jac Naylor knew everything. How will she cope with this now? What about Greg?


	6. Flames of Love

Sahira hadn't told Greg yet, about everything that had happened a few days before. Nothing had changed between them; they kept meeting up during their shifts and tried to keep their relationship as casual and professional as possible. But Sahira couldn't take it any longer, she had to tell him. So, first thing in the morning, she headed straight to the locker room, to find Greg at his locker, just what she wanted.

"Hey." She said quietly as she entered the room.

"Hey, how you've been doing? Everything okay?" Greg was concerned more than ever about her now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, not really struggling with morning sickness thank God." Sahira replied smiling.

"That's great, I'll leave to give you a bit more space." He told her as he made his way to leave.

"No, wait, um, there's something we need to talk about…it's Jac." Sahira tried to explain.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She knows…" Sahira continued. "What?" replied Greg, who was trying to understand.

"Everything, about Rafi, us, the baby…" Sahira added and sighed. "Look, she told me she'll keep it to herself, but you know how she's like…"

"Well it's all out in the open now, we don't have to hide anything anymore…" Greg replied, but Sahira's face fell at his words and he immediately knew she didn't like the idea. "What, you're ashamed of us?"

"Well, no…actually, uhh, Greg, don't you think it's a bit too soon? I mean you know how it's like here, everyone getting into each other's business. I just don't want to be anyone's gossip. Do you understand now?" Sahira explained clearly.

If it was for Greg, it was not long before their secret was out. But he tried to understand and respect her wishes.

…

Jac was sitting at the nurses' station sorting out some paperwork, when shortly after was joined by Jonny holding a piece of paper and a pencil in his hands.

"Jac, have you got a sec?" Jonny asked in his Scottish accent, still holding the piece of paper.

"Not really, so make it fast…" Jac replied still focused on her work, without facing Jonny.

"I was thinking, we haven't talked about baby names yet, so I made a list of J names…you know, 'cause our names start with a J, so I thought it'd be nice!" Jonny said excitedly.

"Jonny not now! I don't have time for this!" replied Jac, who seemed to be much less interested. Not that she wasn't happ, about becoming a mother; but she was a dedicated surgeon and didn't let anyone get in her way.

But Jonny ignored what she had told him, and held the piece of paper and started calling out the names, and crossing the ones she didn't like in pencil.

"Jayden?" "No." replied Jac still looking down at her notes.

"Janine?" "No."

"Jacob?" "Not bad…"

"Jamie?" "Nooo." Jac made a face at this one. She obviously didn't like it. She stood up from her chair and headed to the nurses' office, hoping that they will continue the conversation another time, but still Jonny followed her around, holding the paper high in his hands and calling out names.

Jac couldn't take it any longer, her hormones were acting up and she was in one of her moods. She suddenly turned around, to his face, rolling her eyes,

"Look Jonny, I appreciate it, but I don't have time for this! I have to scrub in to assist Elliot in theatre. We'll talk when we get home, okay?" she snapped and walked off, leaving Jonny just standing there, wondering what he could do to help.

…

Just as Jac had left the desk, her space was soon filled by Sahira, who had to use the computer for research. Noticing that at the station there was no one but her, Greg took the opportunity to go up and talk to her.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something…" he told her in a low voice as he leaned on the bench in front of her screen, but not being too obvious.

"Yes?" Sahira replied calmly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Greg asked her, hoping for a positive answer.

Sahira chuckled at the question, she didn't mind, as long as nobody was around to overhear. "Greg, I'm not some sort of 20-year old single nurse, I'm a pregnant lady with two kids, it's not a question I'm usually asked."

"Oh come on! You know what I meant!" Greg insisted.

"Well, actually the kids are spending the night at Rafi's, it's his turn. So I'm all by myself tonight." Sahira replied, lifting her face up to Greg, where their eyes met once again.

'Perfect' he thought. "I was thinking…do you want to come over to my place?" he asked again, lowering his voice.

"Sure. I'll come by when my shift is over and drop the kids off." Sahira replied smiling.

…

After assisting Elliot, Jac entered her office and sunk into her comfy consultant's chair, but a piece of paper she hadn't seen that morning on her desk, caught her eye. It was the same paper Jonny had written down the names on, except this time, he wrote a small note which read, '_I'm doing my best to be involved and help you in any way. Love J xx'_

Jac felt a sense of guilt as she read, it. She knew she shouldn't have cut him off like that. After all, it was his baby too, she realised how much he cared about her and was taking this seriously. She decided to go and find him, and there he was sitting at his desk, in the nurses' office.

"I was thinking maybe, Jacob for a boy and Jess for a girl?" she asked him, leading him to turn on his chair facing her in the doorway. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier."

At her words, Jonny smiled, stood up and hugged her tightly. "I love the names you picked out, n I love you too….more than anything." He added as he kissed her on her forehead.

…

It was past eight that evening when Sahira had finished her shift and managed to get home, prepare a meal and drop the kids off at Rafi's place. She parked her car a few metres away from Greg's house and walked up to his front door. To her surprise, she found the door partially open, and she started to wonder if she was at the right place. Yet, she decided to enter.

"Greg!" she called as she poked her head in the doorway. But it was not long, before she realised that in fact this was the right place to be. She saw a trail of rose petals on the floor leading along the whole corridor up to the staircase. But still, no sign of Greg.

"Greg! Hellooo!" she called out again, as she started walking along the trail.

But just as she was going to shout out again, she felt someone from behind her wrap his arms around her waist. In all that silence, she jumped to the action and turned surprisingly to Greg.

"Oh, you scared the hell out of me!" she said, still embraced in his arms.

"Forgive me?" he asked her in his sweet Irish voice.

She wanted to play his game. "Well, it depends…I think you have to make it up to me!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The rose-petals don't help?" he continued flirting.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think you were the rose-petal-romantic kind of guy!" Sahira continued.

"Does this help?" Greg added as his face leaned closer to her and met her lips. With his soft touch, she kissed him back.

"A little…" she added sarcastically, with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I was thinking we could have a chat and a glass of wine, but then I realised you couldn't drink, so I thought, why chat, when we could just….cut to the chase…" his voice lowered as he leaned in again and locked his lips with hers.

As Sahira held his face in her hands and ran her fingers through his hair, Greg held her closely to his chest, with his hands running higher and higher up against her back, kissing each other passionately. Sahira knew she couldn't resist, this brought back many memories, only this time, they had the time all to their selves. She starting unbuttoning Greg's shirt, wanting to feel his body against hers, and feel his strong arms wrapped around her.

But just as the moment was getting more passionate, Greg swept Sahira off her feet, unexpectedly, holding her from her shoulders and grabbing her from underneath her knees, leading Sahira to give a loud gasp, as he took her up the stairs.

Still in his arms, he opened the bedroom door, and entered the room, only for Sahira to gasp even more.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Sahira exclaimed as she saw in front of her, Greg's white duvet covered in red rose petals and the entire room surrounded by lit candles, which left a magnificent scent in the room.

"I'm romantic only with my special ones!" Greg joked.

"Ones…?!" Sahira giggled with him, turning her head looking in his eyes.

"Well, you're my special one just yet…" he said as he let her down on her feet, but didn't let go of her. He kissed her cheek and kept moving down to her lips. Sahira deepened the kiss. She felt the same, with Greg she felt secure. She hadn't felt like this in years. They both wished that the night will never be over.

…

The next morning was hard. With only 20 minutes left for their shift to start, Sahira finally managed to open her eyes, still tired, and looked around her. She saw the whole floor covered in the red rose petals that were on the bed the night before. She suddenly realised how passionate that night was, but what caught her eye mostly was the clock and Greg still snoring beside her.

"Greg…"she called as she tried to move him sitting up in bed. But still, his eyes didn't open. So she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. At least that way she got a response. Greg turned over facing her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You slept well?" Sahira asked sarcastically.

"How wouldn't I with you by my side?" Greg asked as he kissed her. But they were soon interrupted, when Sahira's phone went off. Still in the bed sheets, Sahira pulled away to answer.

"Yes, Jac. I'm on my way…" she answered, smiling at Greg. "How am I supposed to know where Greg is?..." still smiling as Greg made faces at her speech. "Look, I'm on the road, can't talk bye."

"You naughty little liar!" Greg said sarcastically as she hung up.

"Well what am I supposed to tell her, that he's in bed next to me?"

"You got that right!" he added as he pulled her close to him and kissed her once again.

…

They made it to their shift in separate cars, and Greg rushed up to Darwin as fast as he could to try to avoid Jac. But he almost bumped into her, in the corridor.

"Starting a new trend now, Mr Douglas?" she said.

Greg couldn't understand what she was talking about. "you must know, the colour on your lips really suits you!" Jac joked, almost laughing. Jac knew exactly what had happened.

Instantly Greg touched his lips and realised that before Sahira had left him that morning she had left a mark with her red lipstick. And off he rushed to try to remove it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hope you're enjoying it so far. Sorry that this chapter may be crap and a bit short, but there's more to come especially in the next, so tune in for more! I appreciate it. Thanks guys. Please R&R xx**_

Wearing her hoodie over her scrubs, Sahira bought a small cup of tea and decided to take her break on the bench outside, to find Greg smoking a cigarette. As she joined him, he immediately put it out, he wasn't going to continue smoke sitting beside her, for her to inhale the toxic fumes.

"Bit cloudy, today isn't it?" Sahira began.

"Nothing new then…" Greg replied. But Sahira sensed that something was up and he wanted to tell her something.

"Greg, are you okay? You look different today." She asked him. They had resumed their relationship but kept a professional one at work.

"Listen Sahira, I've been thinking…where does this leave us? you and I seeing each other again?" Greg tried to explain. "You know, the baby will be here before you know it, and what will we do then? Are we still going to live separately?" Sahira realised what he was asking her indirectly.

"Are you saying you want to move in?" Sahira asked him.

"Well, in a few months I don't think it makes sense for us to keep living like this…that is if you want me involved in our baby's life…"

"No offense Greg, I don't think I'm ready yet…" Sahira didn't want to hurt him.

"What then, you're saying you still want to meet up secretly and sleep together once in a while, is that it?" Greg started to lose his temper.

"No, you don't understand, Greg…I'm still going through the divorce, I need some space, and what about my kids? They don't even know you yet; do you think that it is a great idea to tell them a stranger is coming to live with us in our house?"

"Yes I know, but think about it…if we live together, I can help you out, you don't have to do it all on your own, you could even apply for the Consultant's job." Greg was trying to help her reason things out.

"Well, I applied but…" Sahira hadn't told him the news yet.

"But what?"

"I told Hansenn to stick his job!" Sahira blurted out.

"You did what? Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"Yes I know, but I couldn't accept it, not now, this isn't the right time for me, I got my priorities straight, and _this _is what's important for me right now…" she said as she held her round belly with both her hands. "I want this baby Greg."

"But what about us?" Sahira totally confused him.

"I don't know Greg…I need time to think…" she replied as she left him there wondering what they were supposed to do. He really wanted to be involved; he was hoping that Sahira would give him that chance.

…

Jac was on her way to obs/gynae for her scan, which could be her last. Jonny couldn't attend with her this time, because he was in theatre with a transplant patient with Mo. Jac was more than angry with him, but he couldn't change anything.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid it hasn't turned completely yet…" Jac's obstetrician explained.

"Look I'm tired of hearing the same thing every time I come here, what could we do? Are there any other options?" this was getting on her nerves, she wanted her baby to arrive safely.

"Well, you could wait until you go into labour on your own, it might turn then. But _it might, _I'm not saying it will."

"I think I'd go for a Caesarean next week, you are almost 38 weeks, the baby is perfectly healthy. I think it's the safest way. As I said, you can wait, but during labour anything could go wrong, you might dilate enough, it may not turn, and we'll have to take you up for an emergency C-section anyway. Any complications could arise…" the obstetrician tried explain calmly, as she tried to tell her what are the best options for her.

"Fine, let's go for it…" Jac had made up her mind.

"What?"

"The Caesarean, I'll have it next week."

"Look, I am not trying to rush you, go and discuss this with your partner first and contact me when you have decided."

"There's nothing to discuss, it's my body, and this is what I want for my baby." Jac thought that this was the safest way and couldn't care less to consult Jonny first.

The obstetrician wanted her to make a rational descision. "Look as your doctor, I have to respect your wishes. I'll book you in for next week, but I don't want to get in any trouble with your partner whatsoever…If you change your mind, just contact me and we'll proceed from there."

"I won't, I'm certain of this." Jac was determined.

"Fine, I'll call you to let you know the details, in the meantime, no stress, and get plenty of sleep as you can, remember you won't get enough of bed once the little one's here!" the obstetrician gave her some good advice, before she had left the room.

…

Jac thought this was the best decision for her and her baby, but how will Jonny take it, that she made up her mind without him?

What will Sahira do? Will she finally realise that Greg was right? Was it really a good idea for him to move in?


	8. Awaited Arrival

**_Hope you all like it guys. I tried to show the emotional side of Jac Naylor, but if you think she's a bit OOC, all you have to do is tell me. Please R&R so I know that you're enjoying it and I can write more! Thanks xx_**

December 3, 2012.

The day Jac Naylor has been waiting for finally arrived. She tried to get as much sleep as she could, but still the thought didn't let her sleep enough. She was too nervous. So she made out of bed at around nine in the morning, she had to, so she could eat something to remain nil by mouth because of the anaesthetic, but that wasn't until late afternoon.

Jonny didn't want to leave her on her own, but Jac insisted that he should and work at least half of his shift. He didn't really like it when she told him that she had decided on her own, but he thought it thought and agreed with her. So they soon made up.

So she got up, and only took a cup of tea, took a shower and decided to take the rest of the morning easy. Her baby bag was already packed with all her essentials behind the door, so all she had to do was grab it and leave when the time comes. She relaxed on her sofa, reading magazines. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock….in all that silence by herself, every second ticking on the clock was getting on her nerves, it was like ages for 5 minutes to go by. She was thinking about getting to the hospital but she didn't want to go up on Darwin and face her colleagues, she wanted to keep this private. Only Mr Hanssenn and Jonny knew about this important day.

…

Meanwhile on Darwin, Sahira and Mo were busier than ever.

"Where the hell is Jac today? I don't think it's her day off today, is it?" Sahira was freaking out.

"Don't know, she hasn't arrived yet. That's weird." Mo also was confused. In the meantime, Jonny joined them at the station. So Mo thought they will do nothing wrong by asking him about Jac.

"Uh, I don't really know…" Jonny tried to run away from the question.

"Wow, how responsible of you, you don't even know where your pregnant girlfriend is!" Sahira said sarcastically.

"Listen J Mac.." started Mo, "Sahira and I wanted to throw Jac a baby shower in a few days, I mean it's not long before her due date right? We bought her a few gifts and stuff. Do you think she'll love it?"

After hearing this, Jonny realised he couldn't lie anymore. "Ok, look, Jac's having her C-section today…"

"What?" Mo exclaimed. "C-section?" Sahira followed.

"Shhh…keep it down, will you, she didn't exactly want me to tell you…" Jonny was so dead.

"Oh please, what is there to be embarrassed about? These things happen everyday, you know, she's not the first and certainly not the last!" Sahira told Jonny, who had a caesarean herself with her eldest son.

"I appreciate you buying her stuff and all that, so when it's born, you can come up and see her, I'm sure she'll understand." Jonny tried to soothe things up.

"Wow, with Jac I doubt it!" Sahira continued. Mo glanced at her and added, "We'll be there when you tell us she's fine."

…

Jac arrived at maternity and the doctor lead her to her allocated bed. She asked her to change into her gown, while she checked and took note of her blood pressure and the usual tests before every surgery. Jac was used to this.

As soon as the nurse had left her alone, she took out her phone from her bag, and decided to call Jonny.

"Hey, it's me…" she said as her face lit up as she heard her hubby's voice on the other end of the line.

"I think you should better be here, they're taking me to theatre soon…okay see you then, hey…I love you…" she said as she ended the phone call.

It wasn't long before Jonny arrived and was by her side.

"Hey!" he said as he kissed her on the lips. He was planning on telling her what had happened on Darwin. "Look, um, ahh, I had to tell them…" he started slowly.

"What?!" Jac was already starting to lose her temper.

"I had to tell Mo and Sahira, they were gonna find out one way or another.." he defended himself as he sat down on the bed beside her, and rested his left arm on her shoulders, so that Jac's head laid on his chest.

"Come here, there's nothing to be afraid of, everything will be fine" he reassured her as he kissed her forehead, as a tears started falling down Jac's face.

"Ms Naylor, sorry but I'm afraid we're taking you to theatre now." The nurse said.

Jac looked at Jonny, and he soon noticed she was crying. "Hey, hey, sshh, don't cry, okay? This is supposed to be a happy day for us. Come on, I'm gonna be right next to you, I'm not leaving your side." Jonny told her, who by now, couldn't help it but a teardrop also fell down his face, and hugged her tightly.

…

Greg was reading a newspaper in the newspaper and having a coffee, sitting at the staffroom table, when Sahira walked in, but she wasn't alone this time.

"Hey.." Greg smiled. "and you must be Indy." He told Sahira, who was holding Indy in her left hand. "Wait, what's he doing here?"

"Greg, Indy finished his session at the crèche and my babysitter has an appointment and can't stay any longer, could you please watch him for me? I'm due in theatre for an hour, I can't leave him on his own!" Sahira explained.

"Sahira, I'd love to, but my break is almost over, I have to get back to work…" Greg didn't really know how to go along with little kids. "Can't you ask Naylor? She's almost doing nothing all the time."

"No I can't. She's in theatre, as in, in theatre having her C-section!"

"What? And she didn't tell anyone?" Greg didn't know about Jac up until this minute.

"Apparently, she didn't want to make it official with us…anyway…let's stick to the subject..." just then she leaned in closer and lowered her voice so Indy won't hear what she had to say. He was already 3, he could easily understand quite a bit what she says.

"Please Greg, you could get to know each other, he'll know who you are and at least it won't be strange if you want to move in."

"Fine then, I'll take care of him for the rest of my break, then I'll see what I can do." Greg finally agreed.

"Ohh, you're a life saver!" she told him as she hugged him hard, not realising Indy was still in the room. She almost kissed him, but luckily she came to her senses.

"Uh, right…" she said as she turned to Indy. "Indy, this is Greg,.." Indy cut her off. "Hello Greg!" Indy was a polite boy.

"he's a very nice man, he's mummy's best friend, you are gonna stay with him for a while, while mummy goes to save the sick people, I'll be back soon." She explained to him as she kissed him on his cheek. "You behave okay?" Indy nodded at his mum.

She turned to Greg, "Think I better say that to you…" Sahira chuckled at her joke.

"Very funny!" Greg replied, as Sahira left them in the room.

Greg didn't know what to do at first, but then he had an idea.

"Come on Indy," he told him as he held his hand in his. "Let's go to the relatives' room, there are awesome cars and trucks in there, you'll love it." As Greg held Indy's hand in his, and walked him down the corridor, he realised that maybe he sees himself as a father after all.

…

"Okay, let's wait a few minutes for the epidural to kick in and we're good to go!" Jac's consultant obstetrician announced, just as the anaesthetist had left her side.

Both Jonny and Jac were scrubed up, except for Jac In her gown lying on the operating table and Jonny right by her head.

"Ms Naylor, can you feel this?" the obstetrician asked her as she poked her belly with a surgical instrument, hoping that Jac will not feel a thing.

"No." Jac replied, nervous.

"Okay then, scalpel please!" the obstetrician ordered. She was the same one who saw her at her regular appointments.

"Press down on the bladder…" she ordered her surgical assistant as they broke her waters. "And here we go…" she said as she pulled out Jac's baby safely and handed her to the nurse "Aww Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl!"

"ha, really?!" Jac said almost crying. "Wait why isn't she crying? What's wrong with her?" she started to panick.

"Calm down, we'll get her breathing rhythm back on track, don't worry!" the obstetrician tried to calm her down. But just in the middle of all the scary thoughts going through Jac's thoughts, she heard the most loudest baby scream ever.

"Wow! She's got a pair of lungs!" the assisting midwife said, as she handed the new-born over to Jonny, so Jac could see her. Jonny held his daughter happily in his arms as he held her slightly up so that Jac could see. Jac couldn't help it but burst in happy tears.

"Okay, let's close her up!" the surgery was over and couldn't be more successful.

…

Because Jac had a local anaesthetic, she wasn't really tired. So after she rested a bit, she sat up in her bed and held her baby in her hands for the first time, with Jonny looking over from her bed side.

"This is a miracle!" Jonny exclaimed. "So I guess now we know that she's a girl, and we have already chosen a name right?"

Jac smiled at his comment while looking at her baby, saying "Jessica Maconie! Or maybe Jess for short…"

"I love you!" Jac told Jonny as she turned facing Jonny. "I love you both" he added as he kissed her on the lips. But just then they heard the door knock.

It was Mo, Greg, and Sahira along with Indy. They came to check up on their colleague and friend.

"Hey! Come on! I'm sorry about how I acted this morning!" Jac began.

"There's no need to apologise, the important thing that you are well and little one here is safe" Sahira said as she took Jac's side.

"What did you have?" Mo asked curiously, as she took Jonny's side. "Her name is Jessica!" Jac said proudly.

"Aww, a girl! She's adorable!...I wish I'm carrying a girl, but it doesn't matter if it isn't, the important thing is that it'll arrive safely and healthy!" Sahira said as she looked and smiled at Greg during her last words. There were too many people in the room, for Jac to make comment about Greg, so she kept her mouth shut about Sahira's secret.

"Well let's hope she won't turn into a mini-Ms Naylor, if she inherited your genes!" Greg joked.

"You know I can sack you, right? All I need is a word with Hanssenn!" Jac joked back.

"Sorry, bad joke!" Greg continued.

"Right, it'll be you soon in here!" Jac commented looking at Sahira.

"I know, 23 weeks to go though…can't wait!" looking again at Greg.

Just then, the door knocked and in came Oliver, Tara and Elliot. "This isn't a good time… we'll come by later to give you some more space, maybe tomorrow…" Elliot exclaimed as he saw a lot of people in the room.

"Oh no, come in! We should better get going, it's getting late anyway." Sahira told him.

"So, I'll come by and pay you a quick visit tomorrow then, during my break" Sahira said, turning to Jac, before leaving.

She wanted to mend things up, and maybe start a potential friendship with Jac. Well, when she thought about that, she realised that it was gonna be hard. But she was willing to try. It's not that they had nothing in common, it's just that they were both the best at their work, what they both needed was to learn how to get along and respect each other's abilities. Sahira was hoping for the best.


	9. Home sweet Home

**_Sorry for the delay. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Please R&R. Feel free to comment if you don't like something or if you think someone is OOC. Im trying the best I can to portray Jac. Thanks xx_**

Jac was up already packing up her last few things, looking over baby Jessica who was in her carrying seat on the bed. Jessica managed to make Jac smile every time she looked at her. She was too adorable a baby.

She was folding her nightgown, when Sahira wearing scrubs, walked in the hospital room on maternity.

"Hey, thought I'd come up and see if you need anything, I'm on my break."

"Thank you but I'm waiting for Jonny to come help me out of here actually, we're going home today."Jac explained she needed the help she could get, because of her stitches; she had to avoid heavy lifting.

"Thanks for the gift basket by the way. The clothes are lovely…" Jac thanked her for the gift Sahira had supposed to give her for her baby shower.

"Aww no need, glad you liked them! Hear that Jessica? You and mummy are going home!" Sahira said in a sweet girly voice as she peeped over looking at the baby.

"Well, I don't know how I'm gonna stick staying at home, what it'll keep me away from Darwin…" Jac loved her job.

"Believe me with a new-born, you'll find plenty of things to do at home, the day never ends." Sahira was well experienced as a mother of two boys.

"Do you want to…hold her?" Jac asked politely.

"Oh...it's fine…"

"No, come on…" and Jac immediately held her hands underneath her baby, lifted her up from her carrier, and handed her to Sahira. She held the baby in her arms, and smiled at her wishing more than ever that she will have a girl this time.

"My god, 3 days already…you know, enjoy her as much as you can while you're at home, time flies…before you know it, she'll be 3 months old and you'll be working with us again….remember with my last one, he's 3 already, but he's still my baby!" Sahira explained.

"And you're about to have another one…" Jac added.

"Yeah, I know but this one wasn't exactly on my agenda…" Sahira said as she glanced at Jac, who knew the truth about her and Greg. But just then Jessica started crying…

"Okay, off you go to mummy…" Sahira said as she handed the crying baby back to Jac.

"So, were your two boys planned?" Jac asked her.

"Well, my first one yes, we got married and you know, we were so happy and really wanted a baby. But then three years later, with a toddler and our busy jobs, we so needed a romantic getaway for our anniversary, and the result was Indy!" Sahira smiled.

Even though she and Rafi were getting a divorce, she still thought that having her two boys was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Wow….got to be more careful next time then…" Jac winked.

"Yeah, you should warn Jonny while you're at home not working, it's easier to get pregnant the second time round you know!" Sahira added.

Jac smiled at her comment. She wanted to continue the conversation, "So how are you feeling then?"

"A whole lot better, I'm not really nauseous as much as I was with the first two, so it's going great! But still, I try not to stress myself too much now with the new job…"

"What do you mean?" Jac had no idea about what Sahira meant by 'new job'.

"You don't know?" Sahira asked back.

"Is there something I should know?" Jac started to feel confused.

"Well, no it's just that Hanssenn has appointed me acting consultant to help Elliot out, in your absence…" Sahira tried to explain clearly.

"Really?" Jac was surprised, the thought of Sahira using her desk was enough.

"Yeah, but it's only temporary you know, until you get back. _This _was one of the reasons why I didn't accept it permanently." Sahira said as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Permanently?" Jac didn't know about Sahira becoming consultant either.

"Hanssenn offered me a consultant's job, but I didn't accept it. I can't have it all, at least now is not the right time anyway."

"Right…" Jac had never thought that a consultant's post on Darwin would pop up so soon. It had only been a year and a half since she herself became consultant.

But just in the middle of the conversation, Jonny walked in.

"Hey Jonny!" Sahira exclaimed.

"Hey….and where's daddy's girl aye?" Jonny exclaimed as he immediately walked over to see his daughter.

"Look, I should better get going anyway, so good luck Jac, and hope to see you soon maybe over the holidays, and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me..." Sahira tried to act as a nice friend, maybe finally this rivalry will be over.

"Thanks Sahira…" Jac thanked her.

…

Jac and Jonny arrived home. Jonny helped her in, took the baby carrier and her bag in his hands, not letting Jac carry anything. They had lunch together before Jonny headed back to work. As Jonny left, Jac lifted her baby in her arms and took her upstairs to her room.

"Look Jess!" she said as she took her round the room. The walls were painted yellow and had a nice border all around. They didn't know the gender of the baby before birth, so they decided to go with yellow for the walls. The room was full of toys, changing table, a rocking chair, and a cushioned playing mat underneath an arc with dangling toys. They decided to place the cot in their bedroom for now.

"Look how many toys daddy bought you!" she said as she grabbed a soft toy and sat down in the rocking chair. She started bringing back memories of Freya, the baby she had treated a year ago. But this time, this was her own baby in her hands.

Jessica started crying and Jac soon realised it was time for her breast feed. She started to panic, thinking that she was unable to take care of her on her own. But she was willing to try; she decided to do exactly as the nurse had showed her during her hospital stay. So she let down one of her top straps, and held her baby supportively from her head. She smiled amazingly at her baby drinking milk, she was amazed at the bond baby Jessica had with her mother. Jac still couldn't believe it, this was truly a miracle.

Jonny joined her in bed after his day at work, as soon as Jac had laid down Jessica for a nap. He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ouchh! Careful!" Jac exclaimed. Jonny accidentaly placed his hands on her sore belly, just on her surgical stitches.

"Sorry love…come here…how was it? Your first day on your own?" as he they laid there, embracing each other.

"Not bad, think I'll cope." Jac replied. "I missed you though…" as she kissed him. Jonny couldn't resist, he wasn't seeing her at work now. They happily kissed as if they haven't seen each other in years, and it had only been three days since they last slept beside each other. But they were soon interrupted by loud cries coming from Jessica's cot.

"We have to get used to this now!" Jonny said as he rolled over to get up and get her.

"No, leave it…" Jac told him as she got out of bed.

"Jac you need to rest…get back to bed."

"Jonny it's fine, it's just a few stitches, I can handle it." Jac wanted to do everything in her power to try and be the ideal mother to her baby.

…

Sahira was tired after her long day. She put the boys to bed and decided to make a cup of tea before she too was off to bed. She tried not to make too much noise, when she heard a knock at the door. She wondered who it could have been at that time of night, so she looked through the intercom to see it was Greg.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sahira told him who wasn't expecting anyone at that hour. "It's late you know."

"I know, but I haven't seen you at all today." As he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Come on in, I was having some tea, do you want some?" Sahira asked him as he sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"No, I'm good thanks." He said as Sahira sat beside him.

"So how were you feeling today? Everything okay?" he asked her as he glanced at her belly.

"Junior here has been playing football all day, naughty little one!...Ouhhh there it is again…here give me your hand!" Sahira said as he placed Greg's hand on her belly.

They sat there together on the sofa, amazed by their baby's movement. Greg leant down and kissed her belly. Sahira held Greg's face in her hands, and just as she looked in his eyes, Greg leaned closer and kissed her. Sahira kissed him back passionately, she had missed him in her arms so much. Just as Greg's hand was running further down, she immediately pulled back.

"Greg I think you should go…" Sahira told him.

"Do I have to?" Greg asked, maybe she could let him stay the night. He was crazy about her.

"The boys are sleeping upstairs; I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Oh come on, they won't even notice I'm here and I'll leave early in the morning, simple." Greg told her his plan.

"Greg please, they have no idea yet, that you might come to live with us, haven't told them anything yet." Sahira tried to explain.

"Ok fine, I understand." He said as he got up to leave.

"I'm sorry, another time soon I promise." Sahira said as she tried to mend it as she pulled him from his jacket and kissed him hard again. "I love you…good night."

"It is now!" Greg said as he gave her a quick kiss again and left.

Seeing him again and feeling his arms around her made her feel on top of the world. She was going to sleep peacefully that night, well sort of, she still had her boys to think about. Just as she lay down in her empty bed, and was drifting off to sleep, she heard someone call her 'mummy'.

It was Isaac, her eldest son holding his little brother's hand.

"Indy has been having nightmares; can we sleep next to you tonight?" Isaac asked her.

"Sure you can, come here!" Sahira said as she smiled at her sons.

The two little boys came running up to their mum, up on the bed and snuggled under the covers beside her. She hugged them tightly with her, nearly squashing Indy in the middle so that she could reach out to Isaac, and watched her two babies sleep tight. She wondered in her own thoughts, if it wasn't for her, it would be Greg sleeping next to her that night. But she loved her sons, and she loved feeling them close to her. What was she going to do? She wanted Greg to move in, but what about her boys? How could two little boys so young understand and respect their mummy's feelings?


	10. Underneath the Mistletoe

**_Its time to get into the Christmas spirit guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come :) PLease R&R. Thanks for all your support to keep me writing more xx_**

December 24, 2012.

"Charge again, 360 come on!" Sahira shouted in theatre, holding the internal defibrillators on her hand. But the fifth attempt was all in vain, still there was no cardiac output.

"Time of death, 13.45" she said slowly as she sighed. The highly-skilled surgeon hated it when she lost a patient on the table. She felt like she had failed, but she knew there was nothing else she could have done. She did her best.

"Okay thank you team" as Sahira stepped away from the table and removed her mask.

Decorations have been up long enough on Darwin in preparation for the festive season. When she arrived at the nurses' station, she sighed and sank heavily in the chair at the nurses' station, besides Greg at the desk.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Lost a patient in theatre…how am I going to tell his wife?" Sahira dreaded breaking this kind of news to a relative, especially at this time of the year.

"Just break it down to her slowly; do you want me to tell her?" Greg offered.

"No it's fine, I'll handle it, but thanks."

In the meantime, Mo joined them. "Coming to the Christmas party tonight?" she asked them.

"Yeah of course, wouldn't miss a couple of drinks to celebrate!" Greg replied happily. Obviously he wouldn't miss an event like this, he certainly loved the booze.

"Keep it down, we're in the middle of a ward full of cardiac patients." Sahira cut him off.

"What did I say wrong?" Greg asked, childlike.

"These are sick people Greg, I don't think it's appropriate to make it official you're off to celebrate tonight, it's bad enough they have to spend Christmas in a hospital." Sahira tried to explain. "I kind of feel guilty, we are off to party, and we have to leave all this behind."

"You know Sahira's right…but this is our job after all, we do deserve a break from all of this…" Mo added.

"Look, that's Mrs Turner. I better don't keep her waiting and go and tell her the bad news…" Sahira said as she saw her patient's wife from a distance, sitting beside her husband's bed waiting impatiently for any news.

Greg and Mo remained at the station, when they heard painful cries coming from bay 2.

…

The decorations were up and tunes were in full swing creating a festive atmosphere to celebrate Christmas' Eve. Michael, Sacha, Chrissie, Luc, Malick and Chantelle were gathered around in a corner of the bar drinking cheerfully while Greg was sitting at the bar drinking on his own.

"Uh, one glass of red wine please..." Greg ordered the barman.

"Make that two…" he heard a familiar voice say. Sahira had finally arrived. She was looking beautiful than ever, she was wearing a floor-length red dress with matching red lips which made her look glamorous. She decided to go for a dress, she was 20 weeks gone and her bump was starting to show pretty much.

"Uh, I don't think so, you know better than that, orange juice will do for you…" Greg told her smiling at her. There was no way in hell he was going to let her drink; even though it is proved that one glass of wine once in a while is now harm, even during pregnancy.

A few minutes later, Mo, Jonny and Jac with the pram finally arrived, and joined Greg and Sahira in a quiet corner at the bar.

"You came!" Sahira explained as she hugged Jac, they haven't seen each other since Jac left on maternity leave.

"Yeah, we decided to come but we can't stay long enough, we didn't find a babysitter available so I had to bring her with me." Jac said as she slightly rocked the pram to make Jess fall asleep.

"There she is!" Michael exclaimed as he approached Jac and peeped over to see Jess. He hadn't had the chance to see her and the baby when she had given birth. Sacha and Chrissie followed.

"3 weeks old and she's already a little miss-know-it-all, just like her mother!" Michael commented as he observed Jessica in the pram stretching her legs, kicking and removing her blanket. Jac was hoping that maybe with the music going on, she'll finally drift off to sleep.

"Shut up Michael!" she said smiling, they were old friends and didn't mind his comments.

"I'm pleased for you Jac, to finally settle down and be happy." Sacha told Jac as she hugged him in reply. "She's adorable!" Chrissie added.

Meanwhile Sahira and Greg moved along the bar to give Jac some space.

"So are the kids with a child-minder?" Greg asked Sahira.

"No, actually they're spending Christmas Eve with Rafi, they're gonna stay the night and come back tomorrow for lunch with me…Listen, uh…do you want your Christmas gift a bit early?" Sahira asked Greg as she looked at him sitting on a bar stool. "I've thought things through and if you're still willing to move in, you are more than welcome..." she told him smiling at the thought.

"That's amazing…" he whispered so that no one could overhear their conversation. Not that anyone would hear anything with the music going on, but Jac, Michael and the rest were only a few inches away.

"No need for whispering, I'm tired of hiding…" Sahira added as she stood up, leaned in closer to Greg, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. She couldn't care less about what who was watching and what people think anymore. Greg couldn't resist, and kissed her back.

"Wow so they finally did it huh?" Michael asked Jac as he saw everything that was going on between Sahira and Greg.

"Yeah, they really did…" Jac added who already knew everything.

"Greg must have a pair to raise Sahira's kids and a baby" Michael continued who didn't know anything about the baby.

"Well he's the one who got her pregnant, now they'll live with it…" Jac said.

"What?!" Michael was surprised.

"Oh, the giant Suede melted and is feeling all jealous again" Jac said when she saw Hanssenn leaving the bar, feeling intimidated by Greg and Sahira.

"Don't tell me he's still thinking about Sahira?!" Michael asked. Everyone had found out about the awkward relationship and feelings Hanssenn had towards Sahira.

"I know right? Why doesn't he go shag someone his own age?...Sorry no offense." If Jac had something to say, she always came out and said it.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Michael defended himself, as he raised one of his brows.

"Come on Michael, we all know about Sir Fraser's daughter, the F1, you are a bit of a womanizer!" Jac teased, she was telling the truth after all.

Michael smirked at Jac's comment. "Another vodka please, on the rocks…" he said as he faced the bartender, "you know, make that two…" he added, looking at Jac.

"Uh, no thanks, I've already had two glasses of champagne!" Jac didn't drink much.

"Oh come on, it's Christmas! Let me buy you a drink…" he insisted as he handed her the glass, they sat there together at the bar and drank the glass's contents all at one go. Jac made a face; it was obvious she wasn't used to drinking such a strong alcohol. She tried to have fun but she tried to keep an eye out on Jessica even though, she was safe with Jonny and Mo.

Meanwhile Chrissie approached Greg who was still at the bar with Sahira. She told him how pleased she was for him, that he had finally realised what he wanted and settled down. Sahira still had no clue about what was going on, but soon understood when Chrissie revealed that she and Greg had a thing going about a year ago. But they had both realised they weren't the best for each other, so moving on and remaining friends was the best thing to do. Chrissie soon left them to join Luc, Malick, and Chantelle who were surrounded around her husband Sacha sitting at the piano about to sing his unique version of 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas' he was so famous about.

Everyone was having fun. Nobody had noticed it was only 5 minutes till midnight, and just as the clock strike twelve, everyone burst out cheering and wishing a Merry Christmas to their colleagues and friends. Jac and Jonny decided to leave as soon as possible to put baby Jess to sleep, Chrissie and Sacha soon left because of Daniel's child-minder, and Greg and Sahira couldn't wait to get home to enjoy the night together. So then, the bar was soon emptied and only Chantelle, Malick, Luc and Michael sat there drinking shots at the bar, getting drunk and dancing the night away after midnight.

…

December 25, 2012.

The next morning, Jac and Jonny had slept in. Jessica was overtired and spent most of the night crying her eyes out. All 3 of them had finally got some sleep around five in the morning and four hours later, not one of them felt like waking up from the deep sleep. Jonny was the one who had finally managed to open his eyes, as he rolled over to Jac's side and hugged her by the waist. Jac felt him behind her, smiled and rolled over on her back, still with her eyes closed.

"Good morning, love," Jonny told her, quietly not to wake up Jess, as he kissed her on the lips, and just then Jac soon opened her eyes. He rolled over to open his drawer in his bed-side table to take out a small gift box. He leaned over to Jac and handed her the box while wishing her a 'Merry Christmas'. Jac didn't have any idea what the gift could be, so she removed the red ribbon and then the lid. She gasped in amazement when she held the piece of jewellery in her hands. It was medium-length silver necklace, with a dangling heart-shaped locket which read _'To my Jac' _engraved on the front and _'Lots of Love J xx' _on the back.

"Aww, Jonny it's beautiful!" Jac exclaimed. "Open it," Jonny told her. Jac did so and was more surprised to see the inside. It was a small photo of Jonny and her, holding Jess on the day she was born. "Thank you so much! Merry Christmas!" Jac couldn't be happier. She kissed him hard as she held him in her hands, and he pressed his body against hers. They both tried to enjoy the moment alone, together before Jessica woke up.

…

While Jac and Jonny, enjoyed their morning in bed, Greg felt the empty bed beside him and headed to the kitchen, where Sahira was already up about to put the turkey in the oven. She was standing at the bench, adding the final spices to the dish as Greg walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful," he told her, still embracing her, kissing her neck.

"Greg, I have to get this done for the kids to be here for lunch," she replied as she gave him a quick kiss and pulled away carrying the dish towards the oven.

"Come here," he told her as he held her by the hand into the living room, which was decorated by a six-foot tall lit Christmas tree in a corner. He handed out a small red box to Sahira and was more than amazed when she opened it. It was a silver ring with diamonds fit in all way round.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "But I can't…" she trailed off, she assumed it was an engagement ring.

"Sahira please, it's not what you think, take it as a symbol of my love to you, I love you, I have no intentions to rush things, as long as you are always here by my side," Greg said as Sahira tried the ring on her finger.

"I love you too." She replied as she hugged him and kissed his Irish lips passionately. Greg, with his hands running up her back, held her close, and embraced in each other's arms; they moved slowly together and aligned themselves against each other on the sofa, enjoying the moment. But just as Greg removed his shirt and started removing Sahira's night gown straps off her shoulders, exposing her black laced bra she had worn the night before, they heard a knock at the front door.

"It must be Rafi with the boys," Sahira said as she got up and put on her dressing gown, covering up most of her body.

"Hi mummy!" Indi called out as he hugged her as Sahira opened the door to let them in. Rafi stood at their doorstep surprised, he had no idea of Sahira's pregnancy yet.

"Wow Sahi, you act fast" he said.

"Think you should leave Rafi, merry Christmas.." she said sarcastically, coldly as she was about to close the door.

"Is it really, Sahira?" Rafi added, trying to make her feel guilty about what she had done.

"I don't have time for this..." Sahira tried to end it.

"Right of course, but you always had time for Greg, I was right, there was a lot going on all along, and you denied it, thinking I would believe you."

"Good bye Rafi." She cut him off as she slammed the door in his face.

Indi and Isaac came along running up to their mother, showing her what their dad had bought them for Christmas. He gave Isaac a set of motorised aeroplanes, and Indi a board game with animal sounds.

Greg stood there in the hallway watching over Sahira with the kids enjoying their presents and Sahira soon walked over.

"I doubt they'll like the gifts I bought them after this.." Greg told her.

"Greg, of course they'll love that, at least try, you are living here with us now." Greg soon walked over to the boys and handed them their gifts. He gave Isaac a remote-controlled racing car, and Indi a small set of cars to play with.

"Woah, thanks Greg!" Isaac exclaimed as he reached out and hugged him.

"See, I told you.." Sahira reassured Greg as she hugged him tightly.

…

Jac couldn't hope for a better Christmas this year. She was surrounded by those she loved and finally had the typical family she had been longing to have in years. Sahira on the other hand, thought it was going to be a difficult Christmas, she thought, she was going to be on her own without Rafi, the kids or Greg. But luckily enough, she had the kids with her _and_ Greg by her side.

Now they just hoped that they would like what the year 2013 had in store for them.


	11. Return of the Ice Queen

**_Sorry for the late update...got caught up with coursework! But there's more coming up for Jac and Sahira! Please R&R. If it weren't for you all, I wouldn't continue writing. Thanks xx_**

March 2013.

Sahira and Mo were at the nurses' station, when they heard the loud sound of heels against Darwin floors. She walked straight, wearing a black coat and her usual cream handbag, her strawberry blonde, extremely straight hair hanging on her shoulders and covering most of her back. The ice queen was back.

She approached the desk.

"Welcome back," Mo told Jac.

"Hi. What have we got today?" Jac asked. She tried to enjoy her days at home with her daughter as much as she could but still, she missed her job.

"Transplant patient and a patient with an aortic regurgitation in bed 8," Sahira explained as she handed her the patients' notes. "So how were the maternal days at home?" she continued.

"Fine thanks…Where's Elliot?" Jac replied, while observing the notes in the file. She wanted to get to work; she was in no mood for chit-chat.

"He's in theatre….oh and he told me to tell you, he left you Tara and Oliver's research on your desk to sign." Mo passed on the details to her boss.

But before Jac turned around to head to her office, she saw the patient in bed 8, getting out of bed, searching for something in her bag. She walked over to her, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing? You have a leaking valve for God's sake! Get back into bed!" Jac shouted as she led her back onto the bed.

"And you, I hope you're not planning to sit around all day!" Jac told Sahira pointing her finger at her, as she walked past the desk and saw her sitting down having a tea. Sahira was already 30 weeks gone, and judging by the fatigue Jac used to feel when she herself was pregnant, she thought Sahira would feel the same.

"And she's back!" Sahira exclaimed as she made a face, when Jac walked off.

…

"Come on, clamp the aorta!" Jac yelled at Sahira in theatre.

"Yes, I know, I know what I'm doing!" Sahira yelled back. They were both the best at their work and have led a number of surgeries but when they are in theatre together, it's like a nightmare.

"Suction!" Jac continued.

"I'm doing the best I can… there…it fits like a glove…" Sahira added as she placed the valve in place.

…

"Uhh!" Jac sighed as she entered the locker room and slammed the door behind her, just as she hung up from her phone.

"What's wrong?" Sahira asked, who had already changed into her clothes ready to go home, standing at her locker.

"I'm trying to find the appropriate time schedule for my babysitter. She's driving me mental!" Jac explained, as she opened her locker door.

"You can now realise, it wasn't as easy as you thought when I used to make those phone calls a year ago….see you tomorrow." Sahira said politely. She remembered of the trouble she went through with her husband and child-minder to adjust a reasonable time scheme to take care of Indy because of her work, and of all the time she had asked Greg to cover for her to go pick him when the babysitter couldn't.

Jac still had a couple of hours left to finish her shift. She was feeling frustrated. She loved coming back to work, but she had to think of Jessica too now. She wasn't on her own anymore. Jonny walked in, just at the right moment. He saw that Jac had something on her mind.

"Hey, have you heard anything from the babysitter today? Is Jess alright? Hadn't had the chance to give her a call." Jonny was a concerned father, quite over-protective but not as much.

"I've just hung up a few minutes ago; she has an appointment to attend to. Like I don't have any work to do?! Now what are we gonna do about Jess?" Jac asked nervously.

"I'm supposed to finish soon, but I can take some time off right? I'll go and look after her, you need to take care of all this, show them who's boss..." Jonny told her, trying to cheer her up.

"Fine, and I'm only letting you go because we'll solve this problem and we're not short-staffed of nurses, so that's a yes." Jac was his boss after all. Jonny kissed her and left the room.

…

Sahira's shift had finished a bit early that day, just in time to get the boys ready for an outing with their dad. She kissed them goodbye, took a shower and lay down resting in bed. Greg soon joined her.

"How are you feeling honey?" he said as wrapped his arms around her, placing his hand on top of her baby bump.

"Today was a bit tiring," she said as she lay her head onto his chest.

"Aw, everything will be okay soon, don't you worry." Greg told her as he kissed her on her forehead. They soon drifted off to sleep, still in each other's arms, but were woken up, when Sahira's phone went off.

"Uh..hello…" Sahira answered sleepily, not looking at the caller ID.

"Sahira, it's Jac, listen, uh…could you get down here?" Jac asked her.

"Are you serious? In my condition, I can't possibly work overtime.."

"Listen it's about the boys…and Rafi.." Jac tried to explain.

"What about them? I'm afraid I don't understand, yeah Rafi took them out tonight," Sahira had no clue what Jac meant by her words.

"I think you should better get here…they've been in an RTA.." Jac explained clearly.

"What?!" Sahira exclaimed as she rushed out of bed, "I'll get there as soon as I can!" and she immediately hung up.

"What's the rush?" Greg asked confused.

"It's Rafi and the boys, they've been in an accident, come on we have to hurry up..." Sahira said as she quickly put some clothes on, and left the room.

…

As they arrived at the hospital, Sahira was told they were on AAU. They told her the bed Isaac was in and she rushed to his side, to see his arm in a sling.

"Oh baby, are you alright?" Sahira asked as she hugged him briefly, so that she won't hurt him. The nurse explained that he had dislocated his shoulder.

But just at that moment, Sahira started to wonder where Indy and Rafi could be.

"Uh excuse me, where's my other son, Indy?" Sahira asked the nurse confused.

"He's in there, he's being checked over." The nurse told her, pointing at the private room on AAU.

Sahira thanked her, and while Greg stayed with Isaac, she headed to room 1. But was soon stopped when the doors opened and she saw her 3-year-old boy on the hospital bed being rushed out of the room.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" she asked Michael, who was treating him, almost crying, as she saw them taking him out of the ward.

"I'm afraid we're taking him to theatre, he's bleeding." Michael explained, fast.

"What?" Sahira said as placed her hand on her mouth, when hearing the news. Greg had seen everything from a distance, and came to see what was going on.

"I have to see him, Michael please.." Sahira pleaded to see her son, just in case anything goes wrong.

Michael had kids of his own, so he soon understood, "Okay fine, but just a few minutes in anaesthetics and that's it. We don't have much time."

She didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence; she rushed out of the room and headed towards the theatres. She entered the anaesthetic room, to find Indy lying there unconscious. She knelt down as she possibly could, and held his small hand in hers, as she whispered in his ears; 'Wake up for mummy, okay? Mummy loves you so much..." as tears rolled down her face.

Greg and Michael soon walked in, except for Michael to take him in to theatre. Sahira's heart broke into pieces seeing them taking him away, and couldn't help crying her eyes out as she turned to Greg for comfort and he held her tight in his arms.

Sahira wanted to watch every move through the glass window separating her from the theatre, hoping that Michael will save her son and everything will be okay. But halfway through, she heard the machine beeping and the sounds of the charged paddles bang against the little boy's chest.

She couldn't take it any longer, "Michael, please!" she shouted through the relay. Greg held her from her shoulders as Jac walked in.

"Sahira I think it's better if you don't stay in here any longer, he'll pull through believe me, come on…"Jac said as she held out her hand to lead her outside.

"No I want to stay, I don't wanna leave him!" Sahira cried out in tears.

"Sahira, Jac's right, we should better wait outside," Greg agreed with Jac in an instant.

Still sobbing, she decided to do as they told her, she suddenly remembered that her eldest son, Isaac was on his own, so she decided to go and stay with him, by his side. But when she stormed out of theatre, Chrissie soon walked up to her to tell her something important.

"Listen Sahira, I know this may be a bad time, I'm afraid I have some bad news, it's about Rafi…I know you two aren't together anymore, but I thought you should know.." she trailed off.

In the middle of all the chaos, with her son in theatre, she almost forgot how they ended up in hospital in the first place. She almost forgot that they were with Rafi when the accident had happened.

"Right…how is he?" Sahira asked to act polite.

"He is suffering from a brain hematoma…he's in a coma..." Chrissie trailed off.

"What?!" Sahira exclaimed.

"This takes time, Sahira, I'm so sorry…" Chrissie replied, showing that she cared.

"Thanks Chrissie," she thanked her as she ran off to go and see him, in the location Chrissie had shown her.

She walked in, seeing his body lay there on the hospital bed, attached to machines like he was dead. His breathing was assisted. It was just like he was dead. She walked up to him and held his hand.

"I know you're a fighter, wake up, not for me, but for the boys, our sons need you… I never meant to hurt you…I'm sorry…" Sahira whispered beside him as a warm tear rolled down her face, and left the room.

Greg was still waiting in front of theatre, waiting just in case Indy was done, but he was still in theatre. He noticed that Sahira was still crying, when she sat down beside him. She was so tired, she had to rest. In her condition, her feet were killing her.

"It's Rafi…" Sahira began.

"Yeah, right… Is he okay?" Greg asked her. "He's in a coma." She replied, looking at the floor.

"What?!" Greg was shocked to hear the news.

"This is all my fault, I'm to blame, I'm being punished!" Sahira said sobbing, holding her face in her hands.

"Of course this isn't your fault, you have done nothing wrong, you didn't mean for this to happen." Greg couldn't quite understand what she tried to say.

"Greg, we haven't really been getting along lately, and if it wasn't for my affair, maybe we would still be together, and maybe none of this would have ever happened!" Sahira burst out her thoughts.

Greg excused her thinking like that, he knew she obviously wasn't thinking straight, "Sahira don't think like that, it wasn't even Rafi's fault, the other vehicle was driving on the wrong side."

But just in the middle of all this, they heard both theatre doors open wide, and out came Indy in the hospital bed, with Michael following. Sahira stood up and walked up to him, "How is he?" she asked.

"We've stabilised him, he needs to rest." Michael explained.

"Thank you Michael, for everything," she said sobbing as she walked away to see her son.

She walked into the room, where Indy was going to be taken care of, and the nurse brought Isaac in too. Sahira held out her hand to let Isaac sit on her lap, as they watched over Indy. She burst out in tears, looking over her two little boys and thinking about Rafi. Will he ever pull through?

…

Jac didn't get home when expected, because of the accident. It was about 1am when she arrived home. She found a note on the kitchen table, which read _'Prepared dinner to have together tonight, but it seems like you couldn't care less.' _Jac sighed, realising she forgot to tell him why she had to stay a bit longer. She checked her phone and found 3 missed calls and about another 3 voice messages all from Jonny. She ignored her phone the whole time, in the middle of all that chaos. She rushed upstairs, to check on Jess sleeping peacefully in her cot, she wanted to hug her tight, but didn't want to wake her up. She hadn't seen her for a whole day, and missed her terribly. But mostly she thanked God she was alright. The thought of what happened to Indy that day, scared her, and didn't know what she would do if anything like that would happen to her baby Jessica. She wasn't sure about a baby at first, but now that she was here, she had to admit, she was her pride and joy, and was the best thing that has ever happened to her in years.

She slid into bed beside Jonny who was fast asleep. She tried not to wake him. She lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking of how much a tough day, her first day was. This was her very first day of going to work, but only this time, she had to think about somebody else besides herself. How will she cope? Will she manage to juggle between her consultant job and trying to be the good mother to Jess that she never had?


	12. Baby Joy

_**Sorry for the delay :/ Hope you're liking it so far, I can tell you that the next two chapters are all about Jac, n its gonna be big so Jac fans should keep an eye open. Please Review n share feedback, I really appreciate if you do. Thanks xx**_

May 17, 2013.

Luckily enough, Rafi came round from his coma only after a few days. Sahira thanked God that nothing worse had happened, and she and Rafi started over on a good note, for the kids' sake. But still, the divorce proceedings were finalised and they were officially divorced.

…

"Call me if you need anything," Jac told her babysitter, who was holding Jess, as she kissed her baby girl's cheek. She never imagined she would become a mother and now that she has, she found it hard to let go and leave Jess behind every day, before she left for work.

Jac and Jonny walked in, hand in hand, through the main entrance and entered the lift, heading up to Darwin. Jonny pulled her closer and kissed her; they tried to enjoy the moment alone as much as they could. With their busy working hours and a 5-month old baby, they took the chance whenever they could.

But they were soon interrupted when the lift doors opened on Darwin and Sahira walked in, "Let me guess, Jess didn't sleep last night?" she asked, smiling. Jac and Jonny pulled apart and walked off, again hand in hand, ready to start the day.

…

"Sahira!" Jac yelled in theatre, making Sahira pay attention and concentrate. Just like Jac, Sahira was only assisting in theatre, she was due in a couple of days. She felt a slight pain across her lower abdomen but decided not to make any fuss about it. She assumed it was the baby moving, or the usual cramps.

"Uh," Sahira replied to Jac, looking up at her.

"Arterial clips please…" Jac ordered.

"Right, here…" Sahira handed her the surgical instrument, but still wasn't a 100% fully aware of what was going on.

"Sahira, if you're not with us, you're no use. You might as well leave!" Jac said straight and forward, she was starting to lose her temper.

"I'm sorry…" Sahira said as she stepped back, removed her surgical gloves and left the theatre.

…

Sahira was at the main desk, doing some paperwork, when she felt the cramps yet again. It was only a matter of seconds, and she was back to normal. Could it be, she was going into labour? Or were they just bricks and hicks? This was her third, she knew what it felt like. With her due date only days away, this could happen any minute now and she was more than excited. But like every woman, the thought still scared her until it was all over.

Elliot soon interrupted her thoughts, when he approached the Darwin desk.

"Ms Shah," Mr Hope began as she looked up at him startled, "Ms Naylor has enlightened me about what happened this morning in theatre. I know you have chosen not to take any early maternity leave but based on what had happened, I think it's in your and your patient's best interest that you don't even assist in theatre anymore, Hanssen also agreed." Elliot explained clearly.

Judging by her symptoms, which she felt once again, she thought that this was going to happen earlier than expected. She just replied with a simple thank you to agree and get rid of him.

Just as he left the desk, she was soon joined by Jac.

"Listen are you sure you're okay today?" Jac asked her colleague.

"Yeah of course, It's just a twinge," Sahira tried to deny it but she couldn't play Jac easily. Jac knew something was definitely up.

"How far apart?" Jac asked Sahira, folding her arms.

"About 10 minutes," Sahira knew the game was over.

"Don't you think you should go down to maternity and get checked out?"

"No, this can't happen now," Sahira said as she got up from where she was sitting, and felt a thick, warm liquid between her legs.

"You still think it's a bad idea?" Jac asked her, still standing where she was.

"I can't, what about Greg? He's still in theatre with Hanssen at the moment. He can't miss it, and besides there's no way in hell I'm going down the lift alone!" Sahira said as she bent forward in pain, the pain across her lower abdomen was stronger this time.

Jac didn't want to feel a sense of guilt if something happened to Sahira while she was on her own. Mo was in theatre, there was no one available. She had no choice but to go with her, herself.

…

They arrived on maternity, and Sahira was soon given a bed and the midwife checked her over. She assured her to keep calm, and that her symptoms were perfectly normal. She was only 5cm dilated, so there was a few time left. She gave her some drugs to ease the pain a bit.

"Do you want me to call Greg? He doesn't know anything yet," Jac offered. She was hoping for Greg to get down there as fast as he could. She remembered what she went through with Mo and wasn't planning to assist during birth again.

"Yeah, yeah, think it's better, tell him to hurry" Sahira replied, between breaths.

Jac assumed Greg was still in theatre, so she decided to call Mo, maybe she could go and tell him. She was about to be done from theatre anyway. Jac soon joined Sahira back in the room again.

"Mo's going to tell him, he should be here any minute, don't you worry," Jac informed Sahira as she turned to leave.

"No, please Jac don't leave me, until he gets here, please?" Sahira pleaded in pain. This was not what Jac had in mind, she couldn't just leave and leave her on her own, so she turned around and sat down beside her, staring into space.

…

From the scrub room, Mo ran across to the adjacent theatre, Darwin 2 where Greg was operating with Hanssen. She talked to him through the relay.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but this is important," Mo began.

"More important than saving this patient's life? If no, I don't want to hear it, now is not the time Ms Effanga..." Hanssen replied coldly through his mask.

"Well I think Greg would like to know, it's about Sahira," she added.

"What about her? Is she okay? Haven't heard from her since I left her this morning," Greg was confused.

There was no time to argue, she thought she should just come out and say it. "She's down at maternity, her waters broke, think you should hurry if you don't want to miss it."

Greg looked startled at the news, what was he going to do? Still holding a pair of forceps, he shifted his eyes from the patient onto Mr Hanssen. Henrik was also surprised at the news, but he wasn't going to let him miss it. The giant Suede had a heart after all.

"Mr Douglas, step away from the table please, I'm not going to let you jeopardise the health of my patient, you may go if your mind is elsewhere. I will close up. Page Mr Hope, please." Hanssen allowed him to leave. Greg didn't hesitate, "Thank you Mr Hanssen." He replied, as he walked hurriedly out of theatre. He washed his hands as fast as he could, and ran down the corridor and the stairs heading to maternity ward. He thought taking the stairs was better than using the elevator.

…

"Uhhhh, where the hell is he?" Sahira screamed out in pain, she wondered why Greg was taking so long.

"I'm sure he is on his way," Jac tried to keep her calm. But there wasn't much time left, the midwife had come again, and realised it that it was it.

"Okay it's time, I want you to give a big push for me on 3, okay?" the midwife called out to Sahira, as she was set in postion ready to start pushing. Jac was still in the room, sitting beside Sahira's bed near her head, holding her hand. There was no way she was going to observe what was going on in front of the midwife.

"1, 2, 3…" Sahira pushed as hard as she could but she couldn't stand the pain and discomfort.

"I can't do it!" she said almost in tears.

"Of course you can, you're doing really well, the head's almost out, this is the toughest bit, but you're almost there!" the midwife reassured her.

"Sahira, come on, you've done this twice before, you can do it a third," Jac tried to encourage her. Then again, she kept wondering where Greg might have been.

But just at that moment, the door burst open, it was Greg. Sahira's face lit up. He couldn't believe she had already started. He rushed to her side, while Jac left the room to make some room. He sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, while with his left, he held one of her hands, which she pressed hard. He could only imagine what Sahira was going through. Now Sahira felt secure and not on her own. She could do it. She tried her best, just as she passed the head and shoulders, with one big push, she easily delivered it, and the loud cried of the new-born soon filled the room.

Sahira leaned back against the pillows, feeling a sense of relief but couldn't wait to hold her little one in her arms.

"Aww, now there's another girl in the room now!" the midwife announced as she cut the cord, passed the baby over to the nurse and delivered her placenta. She soon handed her over to her mum to hold her for the first time. The adorable baby girl rested against her mother's chest as Sahira and Greg looked over her in amazement. He couldn't believe that he was seeing his very own and first daughter in front of him. Sahira looked up at him, smiling. "See you did it…" he told her as he gave Sahira a soft kiss on the lips.

Greg didn't leave her side. He wanted to keep an eye on them both. But he had to leave Sahira to rest a bit, and went to pick up Isaac and Indy from school to bring them over to meet their half-sister. Obviously she was going to be like a sister to them, they were too young to understand.

Jac and Mo went over to visit and brought her a few baby gifts and stuff.

"Aww adorable, what's her name?" Mo asked Sahira as she leaned closer to see the baby. She was sleeping soundly.

"We didn't have any in mind, but now we chose Maya!" Sahira announced.

"So that makes her Maya Douglas, right?" Jac said, looking at Sahira holding her daughter.

"Yeah, of course…" Sahira continued, looking at Jac. Jac knew everything from the start.

"So, looking forward to staying at home, taking care of two kids and a baby?" Jac asked her.

"Yeah, I am. This gives me a chance to spend more time with my sons, and having a new-born around is just a blessing." Sahira felt blessed.

In the middle of it all, Greg walked in with the boys. "Mummyyy!" Issac shouted as he rushed over to his mum's bedside.

"Sshhhh! You'll wake your baby sister!" Sahira told him. But it was too late. Maya burst out crying. Sahira giggled, she wasn't going to yell at Indy, who sat beside his mum on the bed staring at the crying baby. Greg and Isaac joined them too, and just then, Jac and Mo decided they should leave to give them some space.

…

Since she had a normal birth, the next day, Sahira was well enough to be sent home. She packed her stuff, while Greg helped her out and carried the baby in her car seat. Just as the doors opened on the ground floor and they both emerged from the lift, they met Mr Hanssen. Henrik hadn't gone to see Sahira since she had the baby. He thought it was for the best.

"Sahira, I see you're feeling better." Mr Hanssen said, looking at Sahira.

"Yes, thank you, we're taking the little lady home today!" Sahira added smiling.

"Congratulations," Henrik said, looking slightly at Greg but mostly at Sahira. He just couldn't. "By the way, Mr Douglas, I wanted to inform you that if you don't have an alternative, you can permanently stay working here at Holby." He said, this time, looking at Greg.

"That's great! Thank you Mr Hanssen!" Greg thanked his boss.

"Brilliant!...um we should better get going…" Sahira told Hanssen.

She and Greg emerged from the main entrance, side by side, hand in hand, with Greg still carried Maya. The suede Director of Surgery observed from a distance, observing Sahira's every move. It was painful to see her walk happily away with Greg, seeing his long-ago mentee throw away her consultant abilities, just to start a new happy family. He always believed in her as a student, and he still believed in her surgical abilities, but above all, it was something so special about her. He could never admit to anyone, his true feelings he had towards Ms Shah, feelings that he felt for no one else. But he could finally admit, to himself, that he could be nothing else but her boss. With his mind finally made up, he pressed the elevator button and headed towards his office.


	13. Old Habits

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Something a bit different! but more is coming your way! Please review, I would love to know what you think about this :) Thanks xx_**

Jac Naylor was at her desk, doing some paperwork, when Mr Hanssen walked in with no notice.

"Ms Naylor, it's good that I managed to find you here, " he began as he approached the desk.

"So, what brings you here?" Jac asked her boss.

"The NHS and I, in collaboration with St James' have come up with a research project to improve general surgery/cardiothoracic procedures and therefore enhance GS/CT facilities. I have already discussed this with Mr Spence and he agrees to be lead general surgeon consultant in this project. As for the CT consultant, I thought of appointing you, that is if you agree." Mr Hanssen explained clearly.

"You want _me _to work with Michael Spence?" Jac asked, surprisingly.

"Mr Griffin has to lead Keller. Michael can afford to spare some time on the project, he has the help of Serena now, on AAU." Hanssen replied.

"Well, with Sahira on maternity leave, I guess this makes me second best!" Jac tried to understand why Mr Hanssen has chosen her.

"Don't speak nonsense Ms Naylor, Sahira is well capable but she is only a CT registrar. Remember when she was leading CTU, she still needed your help as the on-call consultant." Mr Hanssen told her, still standing in front of her desk.

"So why me? Can't Elliot do it?"

"Mr Hope, as a teaching consultant, has a group of student F1s to take care of. You have no mentees at the moment, and besides I think you are more than capable. Your reputation already precedes you. Think about how good this will do to your career." Mr Hanssen tried to convince her that she was good for the job.

"Thank you Mr Hanssen, I'll think about it," Jac told him.

…

After thinking about Mr Hanssen's offer, she thought that he was right. This would be extremely great for her career, so she happily agreed. She was with a patient in bay 2, when Michael showed up on Darwin.

"Hey, I wanted to run some figures about the project's funding past you," Michael told Jac, as she left her patient and sat down at the desk, and he handed her some documents to sign.

"Right…" she said as she went through the documents. "The patient in bed 7, Mrs Robins, she was complaining of shortness of breath, we performed a chest MRI scan, and we found a thyroid nodule, she has a mass. Theatre is the only option. Do you want to take a look?" she told him as she handed him, her patient's notes.

"Well it's a GS procedure after all," Michael added, looking at her notes and scans.

"Yeah, but it was affecting her breathing, so basically it had to do with CT." Jac tried to prove a point.

"So do you want me to scrub in? All we need then, is the go-ahead from Elliot." Michael offered, leaning against the main bench, in front of Jac's computer screen.

"Well, it seems like I don't have an option, with Serena on AAU, Henrik in a meeting, and Ric's not in today, so you're all that's left." Jac said as she lifted her head up and smiled sarcastically.

"You know Jac, I appreciate your sense of humour," he told her as he smiled at her, flirtatiously.

…

They were both scrubbed up in theatre, and were good to proceed with the mass removal. Jac was present, as her patient's cardiologist to monitor her heart rhythm, while Michael removed the mass.

"You know, it's been a while, since we operated together Naylor!" Michael told Jac, as he was about to start, "Scalpel,"

"Yeah, you're right. The last time we've been in theatre together, was when you and little Mr 'Prego Holdings' were fitting in dodgy implants, and ended up with patients having CT problems instead." Jac teased, mentioning the plastics scandal, which happened two years before and ended up all over the news.

"Very funny, Naylor! I know, I messed up, but to be fair, I was being played. Still, I do my job well, and I am one of the best god damned surgeons, this hospital has ever had!" Michael boasted, and smiled. Even though, it wasn't quite visible through his mask.

"You're right about being _one of the best. _Cos you and I both know, who places number one in that list!" Jac told him. If he was full of himself, Jac had nothing less. She believed she could be the best at her job, which was one of the main issues she had with Sahira.

"Yeah, right! But seriously, it is nice working with you again after so long, and it's good to have you in my theatre, Ms Naylor…" as he took his eyes off the surgery and looked flirtatiously at Jac, once again.

…

Friday, May 24, 2013.

"Shall we?" Michael told Jac as he held out his hand out to Jac, to lead her inside the hotel, as they got out from the cab. Jac looked stunning in a floor-length violet dress with a plunging neck-line and platinum pumps. Michael also dressed up for the event. Being the vain consultant he was, who wore Armani suits to work, also wanted to look his best at the GS/CT conference. He was wearing the classic black and white bow-tie tuxedo, accompanied with shiny black shoes.

"Don't get any ideas!" the feisty consultant replied, ignoring his gesture and walked inside the main hall. They soon met Mr Hanssen, as Director of Surgery; he obviously had to be there, representing Holby City General, Mr Cunningham, and several members of the board and also that of St James'. They represented their research projects, and it looked like the project was going to be a huge success.

After dinner, everyone drank to celebrate. Michael and Jac enjoyed a glass of red wine, while thanking board members for their feedback. They were soon approached by Mr Hanssen who informed them, he was heading home, as it was getting late. Jac was miles away from home, so she decided to book a room for the night; it was easier for her to head back to work the next morning. Michael was living in a hotel anyway so he thought the hotel wouldn't make a difference; he was staying the night too.

They were sitting at a bar table, drinking glass after glass, even though Jac was getting tired. She didn't want to drink anymore but Michael insisted as he came back from the bar with another two full glasses of red wine.

"Are you serious?" Jac exclaimed as she saw him holding the glassware.

"Oh come on, let's make a toast, to the gifted, brilliant, but slightly stubborn, female consultant I've ever worked with!" Michael said as he handed Jac her glass and raised his, smiling.

"Pathetic…" Jac smirked, but she was only joking, as she swallowed down the whole glass. She made a face. They sat there drinking, until past midnight. But it was getting late, and both of them especially Jac, were drunk as hell. She started confessing everything that came to her mind. She confessed to Michael how she had met Jonny at the people's skills course and slept with him on that same day.

They decided to walk up to their rooms, it was getting really late. Michael noticed Jac swaying, as they emerged from the elevator and walked down the corridor. Michael was also drunk but not as much as Jac.

"Are you sure, you'll be fine? I'm across the hall if you need anything," Michael asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jac said as she looked in her clutch, for her pass key. She scanned the door and as she was going in, she almost stumbled in her dress and heels, and almost fell to the floor. Jac was so drunk, she even started laughing.

"Okay…you need help," Michael said as he grabbed her from underneath her arms, and led her inside. She kicked off her killer heels, and didn't leave Michael's grasp. Instead she turned facing him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, I always thought you looked sexy in a suit… but I never thought you'd look so sexy in a tux…" she said as she looked up at him, and instantly pulled him close and kissed him hard. Michael pushed her away, "Jac…stop…" he told her, as he removed her hands off his shoulders.

"Oh come on, you're not scared are you?" she said. She didn't let go of him, instead she pulled him from his loose bow tie around his neck and kissed him again. Michael also being drunk couldn't resist. He kissed her back. Jac obviously didn't know what she was doing. She removed his shirt as he slid down the zip at the back of her dress, exposing her bare chest. They hungrily pulled each other closer and moved towards the bed, kissing, still embraced in each other's' arms. They lay down on the bed against the pillows, out of breath, grasping each other hard, removing what was left of each other's clothes.

…

It was already eight in the morning. Michael and Jac were both fast asleep, but soon later it was Jac's phone which woke her up. She managed to open her eyes to find herself lying down on her chest, with Michael by her side. Her head was killing her. She had a massive hangover from the night before. She stood sitting up in bed, with the white bed sheet wrapped around her, and read the received text. It was from Jonny: _'Good morning love, hope things worked out at the conference last night, hoping you slept well, Jess and I missed you. Love you J xx' _

Jac read the text, and suddenly came to her senses and faced reality. Her hubby was at home all night taking care of their baby girl, while she spent the night in bed with someone else. When she exit the message application, her wallpaper popped up on her screen. It was a picture of her, Jonny and baby Jess. A warm tear rolled down her face, as she felt a sense of guilt. She decided to get up quietly, not to wake Michael, and got dressed ready to leave.

As she grabbed her bag and was about to open the door, Michael sensed that Jac wasn't lying next to him, and managed to wake up. When he realised Jac was already leaving, he rushed out of bed, ready to stop her.

"Jac, wait…" he said, as he got out of bed, wearing absolutely nothing.

"What?" Jac said as she turned around to face him, realising he was completely naked. "Uh…do you mind?" she told him as she pointed out to the dressing gown lying on the bed.

"Well, _you_ didn't seem to mind last night!" Michael joked, as he put on the white hotel dressing gown.

"Ohhh, " she rolled her eyes as she turned to leave again.

"Wait, so you were just gonna leave, without even telling me?" Michael asked her.

"There's nothing to talk about Michael, last night was a mistake, let's just forget it ever happened and move on, yeah?" Jac was convinced she could just walk away as if nothing had ever happened.

"Just like that?" Michael asked again.

"Michael you have nothing to lose, I have a family now…. No one should ever know about this, so let's bury it so we could both get on with our lives, and back to our professional relationship, and make sure we keep it that way." Jac added.

"Right," Michael didn't know what to say. He still hadn't figured out if what he felt for Jac were true feelings or just the excitement of a moment of fun.

"I'm sorry… see you at work…" Jac said coldly as she left the hotel room.

**To be continued... x**


	14. After the Party

_**Hope you're enjoying it so far! More coming up! Please Review! Thank you all xx**_

July 15, 2013.

She couldn't be. She read it again. Positive. But how could she be? Jac was lost in these thoughts, in the toilet stall, trying to figure things out. She still wasn't convinced. She decided to take another test; she had bought two, that's how much unconvinced she was, about her being pregnant.

So she took the test again, and waited impatiently for another three minutes on the toilet seat, starting to think that this was all, a complete waste of time. As she waited long enough, she took the stick once again in her hands, and read the result. Positive. Again. But how could this happen? She didn't recall sleeping with Jonny 7 weeks before. It was impossible. It had been a while. They have both been busy, caught up with work, especially Jac, taking care of seven month-Jessica, and working on the GS/CT research project…. Wait…. Oh no. Not the GS/CT conference, it can't be. Just one problem…Jonny was not with her at the conference… Michael was. No, this cannot be Michael's baby. But only the last reason made sense.

Furiously, she got up and walked out of the ladies, slamming the door behind her.

…

"You bastard!" she yelled out at Michael, who was sitting at his desk, as she barged into his office and slammed the door. She locked it to make sure no one walked in on their private conversation, and closed all blinds to ensure complete privacy.

"Excuse me!" Michael was startled at her entrance, and the way she greeted him.

"This is all your fault, you're to blame!" Jac yelled, furiously, pointing her finger at him.

"Ok, what are you talking about? I'm still clueless," Michael replied once again, confused at Jac's words.

At that instant, Jac took out the test from her pocket in her scrub shirt, and threw it across his desk to reach him sitting behind it. He took it in his hands and read the result.

"You're pregnant?" Michael asked her. However not surprisingly, he was taking it lightly as if his colleague was just sharing this news with him. But he sensed something was not right.

"You don't believe me?" Jac told him, as she took out the second one from her pocket and again, threw it his way. He grabbed the second test, and gave it a look.

"Right, but how the hell has that got to do with…?" he asked her, as she cut him off and didn't let him finish.

"That night at conference…" Jac blurted out.

"Ohh that…. And no offense but, couldn't it be Jonny's?" Michael tried to make sure of things first, before starting to worry.

"A woman knows Michael! I don't have to give details to you! I've had a C-section seven months ago for God's sake! You do know what risk this puts me through!" Jac was losing it.

"Okay. But to be fair, you started it! You kissed me first!" Michael defended himself, as he got up from his chair.

"I was drunk, okay? You know what too much alcohol does to me, you should have resisted! You could have stopped me!"

"Uh, I tried. But you insisted! You were all over me!" Michael raised his voice too now.

"Don't even go there!" Jac didn't want to remember the details of that night again.

"Oh, come on Jac! Admit it, you wanted me as much as I wanted you!" Michael said, as he stepped a pace closer to Jac. They were only inches apart. Even though they couldn't admit it, the sexual tension was rising between them.

"Oh please! Well you know what I think? I think you were just desperate! You've been divorced for two years, you couldn't wait to get the chance to shag someone like me…"

Michael didn't let her finish her speech. He grabbed her by her arms, and kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed him back. With his hands running up her back, beneath her scrub shirt, Jac pulled him close enough, kissing him passionately, hungrily, as Michael sat her down on his desk, sliding documents off the desk, onto the floor. But just as he moved down to her neck, Jac opened her eyes and came to her senses, and she pushed him away.

"Stop!" she told him, as she got down from Michael's desk. "This ends…now!" Jac was trying to get her priorities straight. But they were soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door, after someone had tried to open the doorknob.

"Mr Spence? I'm afraid I left my key inside..." It was Serena.

"Yeah, give me a minute!" Michael called out from inside, as he buttoned again half his open shirt and Jac picked up the documents from the floor. Michael walked up to the door to let Serena in.

"Since when do you lock our office Michael? ... Hello Ms Naylor," Serena said, noticing Jac, as she walked up to her desk and placed a file on top of her many others.

"Oh, we were just having a private conversation about our... project," Michael tried to cover his tracks.

"Well I hope, I didn't interrupt anything," Serena added as she sat down at her desk.

"No, you didn't, I was leaving anyway," Jac said, as she glanced at Michael, turned and left the office.

…

"Can I have a listen to your chest please?" Sahira told her patient, as she fit the stethoscope in her ears. It was her first day back from maternity leave. It felt good to be wearing that stethoscope around her neck. She loved being a mummy, but she was equally in love with her job.

"Uh, Jonny!" she called out to him just as she saw him passing by, "could you get an echo machine for Mr Robins, I heard a murmur."

She took some notes with her to the nurses' station, and was soon interrupted by Jac.

"So, you started again today? Business as usual?" Jac asked her.

"Yep, business as usual!" Sahira replied.

"Great, listen, could you take a look at the patient in bed 5?" Jac ordered.

"But it's time for my break!" Sahira asked. Jac thought something was up, Sahira never minded giving up some of her time for a patient.

"Can't you take your break in a few more minutes instead?"

"No, I really can't! Why don't you ask Mo?" Sahira pleaded.

"But I'm asking you. Why is it that you can't? What's going on?" Jac was starting to lose it. She already had started her day in bad mood, finding out she was pregnant with Michael's baby.

"It's time for a breastfeed…" Sahira told her as she lowered her voice.

"What do you mean? I don't see Maya anywhere!" Jac asked again.

"Yes, but I still pump and keep it refrigerated until I get home!" Sahira tried to explain.

"Oh god, not again!" Jac exclaimed, remembering of Sahira doing the same thing when she was back to work after having Indy.

"Look Jac, if you prefer formula to breast milk, I don't! Maya is only two months old, I don't need to tell you this, she needs this right now!"

"Sahira, if you weren't ready to come back to work, you should've stayed home! Right, cos not only you want to be the best mum, you want to play the perfect surgeon. We've been over this, you can't be the super-mummy at work too!" Jac raised her voice.

"Jac, what is your problem today? Then again, nothing new, you always had a problem with me, right from the start!" Jac didn't scare Sahira, Sahira was not scared to reply back.

But just as Jac was about to say something else, Sahira's phone went off.

"Excuse me," she told Jac as she answered the call. "Hi! How's she doing? No wonder she's not sleeping at night…" Sahira said through the phone as she walked off. Jac rolled her eyes, she assumed it was her babysitter.

...

Jac sat down at the nurses' station observing some patient's notes, Jonny soon joined her.

"Hey love, " he said as he sat down beside her, and leaned closer to her, to whisper in her ear.

"I was thinking, do you want to go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me, we could have a little you-and-me time, if you know what I mean…" Jonny whispered and then winked.

"Sounds lovely," Jac replied as Jonny kissed her on the cheek, then smiled, and turned slightly more just so that their lips met and shared a quick kiss. But just as she turned facing the computer again, she saw Michael approaching the desk.

Her smile soon faded, as he reminded her of what happened and what has been going on. He handed over some notes to Ms Naylor, and before Jonny left them, he told Jac, "Oh, uh, and wear something glam yeah? I want this to be special!" he winked again. Michael witnessed everything.

"Yeah," Jac tried to smile but as she looked up to Michael again, she once again felt a sense of guilt.

"Thanks Michael, I'll give them a look later." She told Mr Spence, she tried to keep it formal as possible, as she took the notes and left him standing there.

…

With the notes in her hands, she entered her office and walked up to her desk and stood there, looking outside the huge window, thinking. She had to tell Jonny, but when? She had to tell him as soon as possible, she couldn't keep it in any longer, but she couldn't do that, that night over dinner. Another question popped in her mind. How was she going to tell him? How was she going to explain how he had trusted her in going to the conference, but instead she had let him down, and slept with her colleague? Then there was another thing. How was she going to explain that this same colleague got her pregnant and she was carrying his baby and not Jonny's?

She was lost in these thoughts with no answers, when she suddenly started feeling a sharp pain across her abdomen. They were like period pains but worse. She thought she'd be fine, but the pain was getting worse. She turned to her desk, and clutched her abdomen hard, in pain, until the room started spinning around her and saw nothing but a big blackout.

"Jac, where's that patient you wanted me to look over?" Sahira said as she opened Jac and Elliot's office door, and stood on the doorway, before she realised that no one was sitting at Jac's desk.

"Oh my God!" Sahira exclaimed as she saw a hand on the floor, from behind Jac's desk. She rushed over to see Jac lying on the floor, almost unconscious.

"Jac! Can you hear me?" she asked her as she touched her face, and felt her neck. Her pulse was weak. She looked her over, and even though the scrub pants were dark blue, she managed to notice a wet stain. After she felt it, Sahira soon realised it was blood. She rushed out of the office, and saw Jonny walking by in the corridor.

"Jonny!" she yelled. "Get a trolley now! It's Jac, she's bleeding!"

"What?!" Jonny was shocked. He had only talked to her a couple of minutes ago, and she was perfectly fine.

"Get a move on, will you? We don't have much time here!" Sahira yelled back at Jonny to act fast. Jonny ran off to get a trolley from somewhere, as he and Sahira helped Jac onto the trolley and rushed her down to OBS/GYNAE.

"Okay, are there any chances she might be pregnant?" the obstetrician asked Jonny, fast. Jac was too weak to speak, she was losing a lot of blood. "This could be a miscarriage…" she told him as she got an ultrasound machine.

"Well…I don't know…but…" Jonny was lost for words. "Yes, she could be I guess…"

The obstetrician soon performed an ultrasound scan, and as she started at the screen, she exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Jonny asked nervously.

"Definitely pregnant…Ectopic! Okay, lets' get her to theatre now please!" the obstetrician shouted as a nurse helped her rushing the bed down do the theatres.

Jonny still shocked about what has happened, stood there, not knowing what to do. He didn't have any idea Jac was pregnant. Everything happened just too fast. He waited impatiently outside theatre hoping his girlfriend will be okay.


	15. Moment of Truth

_**Sorry for the slight delay! Hope you're enjoying it. PS: I appreciate all reviews, it makes me want to write more. Thank you all for your support x**_

"You can't perform a laparoscopic removal!" Jac's usual female obstetrician called out in theatre, to her fellow surgeon who was going to insert the laparoscope right below her navel to operate on Jac.

"I did her C-section 7 months ago, its better if we go for a laparotomy, plus better healing and recovery" she said as she approached Jac on the table.

"Yeah, you're right…let's go for it then…" the consultant obstetrician replied to her, as he observed Jac's caesarean scar on her lower abdomen. She had it only seven months ago, it was too soon. They had to open her up again, rather than performing another incision below her navel. The tissue adhesion from her previous surgeon would make the laparoscopic surgery more difficult.

"Right…scalpel please…" he said as he opened Jac, who was under a general anaesthetic.

…

Jonny was waiting impatiently outside theatre, when someone appeared behind the door, and saw Jac being rolled out on a trolley, transferring to the ward.

"How is she? Did everything go well?" Jonny asked concerned, to Jac's obstetrician.

"As you know, we had to remove it, she lost it… but she's stable., she's going to be okay. Just give her some time to rest, and she'll be ready to go home in no time." The obstetrician explained. Most women who had this procedure, went home even on that same day.

"Thank you doctor" he thanked her as he headed down to the ward to stay by Jac's side.

…

Jac finally came round from her anaesthetic, and just as she was feeling a bit better, the obstetrician came by to explain the bad news.

"I think you have no idea what happened, do you?" her doctor told her.

"All I remember was that I was in my office, and that's pretty much it.." Jac was a bit confused, since she passed out.

"You were lucky that one of your colleagues found you, passed out on the floor on time, if it took any longer, the consequences could have been much more serious. Okay, I'm gonna break it down to you slowly…" the obstetrician tried to explain. "Do you know you were pregnant?"

"Yes, I did a test this morning…I lost it, didn't I?" Jac said, almost crying, who assumed what was coming.

"Well it wasn't exactly a miscarriage… you had an ectopic pregnancy, that's why you felt the cramps, and the heavy bleeding, the embryo ruptured your fallopian tube, I'm afraid we had to remove it too. I am so sorry…"

"What?!" Jac was shocked at the news. "So you're saying that I only have one tube left now?"

"Yes, look, if you're planning on having more children, it doesn't mean that fertility is not successful. I've had patients who got pregnant the second time, even the third time round with one tube. But you do realise this reduces the chances to 50%, right?" the obstetrician added.

"Yes, I know. Thank you…" Jac said, in a way for her to leave, to give her some time to think, even though Jonny was by her side.

Jac couldn't help it but burst out crying, as the obstetrician left her side. "This is all my fault…I'm being punished!" remembering of what happened with Michael.

"Hey don't cry! Of course it's not your fault, you've done nothing wrong, you didn't mean for this to happen on purpose..." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Yes it is! It has everything to do with me…" Jac added.

"Oh shhh… you're not thinking straight...you need some rest…" Jonny told her as he laid her down so she could rest a bit more. But still her words got him thinking. Why was Jac blaming herself? What is it really the shock of the news, wasn't letting her thinking straight? If not then, what was it that she had done wrong? He was totally confused.

…

A couple of hours later, it was already getting dark. The anaesthetic was wearing off, Jac was feeling a lot better and was ready to be sent home the next morning. It was not a major surgery, these do not take more than a day of recovery.

"Hey, Sahira!" Michael called out at Sahira as he approached the Darwin desk. "Have you seen Jac? I haven't seen her all day, I need to give her these notes in person…"

"Oh so you don't know then…" Sahira said, as she looked up at him. "Jac collapsed in her office today. I found her lying on the floor, she had a vaginal bleed so we rushed her down to OBS/GYNAE."

"What? Is she okay?" Michael was startled at the news. He was concerned about Jac. Only he knew on Darwin that she was pregnant and above all that it was his baby.

"Well I heard they rushed her to theatre, they said something about her being pregnant and a miscarriage… but I'm not quite sure. I wanted to give her some space, so I haven't been down to see her yet." Sahira added.

"What?! Right…um…I'll come by later tomorrow…." as he turned and walked away quickly. Sahira was quite confused how Michael looked startled at the news. I mean, she knew they were good friends but it wasn't that type of look one has on his face when he's worried about his friend.

…

Michael decided to wait until the next morning to go and see Jac, because by the time Sahira had told him what had happened, he assumed Jac would be resting and would not be in the mood to face him of all people. So first thing, the next morning, he rushed down to the ward as fast as he could, asked for Ms Naylor and went straight to the allocated room. Preferably he wanted to talk to her alone, but he thought just in case, Jonny was in there with her, he would play along like the rest of her colleagues.

He knocked on the door, to find Jac alone up on her feet, dressed and ready to go. She was just packing some things she had with her for the night, in her bag. She was surprised to see Michael in front of her.

"Hey…I heard what happened…I'm sorry…" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. These things just happen." Jac said, who continued what she was doing, not looking at him.

"Well, a miscarriage is never good news, it takes time…" Michael tried to offer his sympathy.

"It was ectopic….not a miscarriage..." Jac cut him off. Michael was even more shocked at the news. This was much more serious especially for Jac.

"Oh…right… but uh… I assume everything is okay now?" he added.

"Yeah sure, now we can really move on, like this never happened except, you know if I ever try for a baby again, and be constantly reminded that I have one tube, and then remember about all of this…" she explained as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Listen, as you said, it's not exactly my fault, it could've happened to anyone, it could've happened anyway if you were carrying Jonny's baby…" he said as he stepped closer to her, and held her by her arms. But Jac pulled back.

"Leave me alone, okay? I'm with Jonny now, end of story." Jac admitted.

"If you love him so much, why don't you come clean then?" Michael tried her.

"He's Jessica's father. You know well as much as I do, I lived without my parents Michael, and I'm not going to let Jessica go through the same." She told him as she looked him in the eye. They were standing a little bit too close now.

But in the middle of it all, Jonny walked in with baby Jess. They both looked startled and stepped a step back. Jonny also looked puzzled at the look on their faces.

"Anyway, the good thing is you're feeling better now. See you around." Michael said as he left the room, in the middle of the awkward moment.

"So uh, what brings him down here?" Jonny asked.

"Well you know, think word has got round, and he came to check up on me, like Mo and Sahira did." Jac found the perfect excuse. Jonny held baby Jess, and as he got hold of her bag and was ready to leave with Jac following him, Jac grabbed his arm and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Jonny asked smiling.

"I just want to let you know, I love you" Jac told him, looking at him, to feel like she did the right thing.

"I love you too." He said, as they all left the room.

...

Later that night, Sahira was feeding Maya in the bedroom, waiting for Greg to return. Almost past midnight, Greg walked into the room, almost swaying.

"You finally decided to turn up… where were you all evening?" Sahira demanded, still holding baby Maya in her hands.

"We just took a couple of drinks at the usual bar…" Greg said, yawning.

"So you decided to go and hang out and leave me here with two kids and a baby, despite the fact that both you and I have to wake up early for work tomorrow?!" Sahira raised her voice, but not too much, so that she put Maya in her cot, hoping she would get some sleep that night.

"Oh come on, it was just a bit of fun, just once…" Greg told her, as he took off his shirt and threw himself onto the bed, immediately falling into a deep sleep. As Sahira joined his side, he felt her next to him, turned and put his arm around her waist. But Sahira resisted this time, and removed his hand, and moved closer to her edge of the bed.

Halfway through the night, both of them were fast asleep, when Maya started crying again. Luckily enough, Sahira heard her, woke up and went over to her cot, and picked her up.

"Oh poor little baby… come to mummy, mummy's here…shhh shh…." As she took hold of her and rocked her hands, maybe she'll put her to sleep again. But she soon came up with an idea. "You know what?" she said, looking at her as if she was understanding what she was saying. "Let's go wake daddy up!" she said, as she took her to her bedroom.

Still holding her in her hands, she tried to wake up Greg. "Greg!" she whispered quietly, in the dark. "Greg! Wake up!" she tried again, this time shaking him a bit. But it was all in vain, Greg in a really deep sleep. Furiously, Sahira walked out of the room with Maya, heading to the nursery. She sat in the rocking chair, holding her little baby, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. She looked at her, happy she finally had a little girl of her own, but was this what she really wanted?

…

As Jac and Jonny were preparing for bed, Jonny wanted to tell Jac what he had on his mind.

"Hey..um…about what you said earlier.." Jonny began.

"About what?" Jac wasn't quite sure about what he wanted to know.

"Yesterday, when you started crying, you kept insisting that it was your fault, and you did something wrong… is that true?" Jonny asked.

Jac didn't think he would bring this up again, she wanted to tell him the truth but she wasn't expecting it at the time.

"It was nothing…" Jac tried to cover things up.

"Well that's not the impression you gave me, you sounded pretty sure, are you sure you're okay? I mean, there's not something you're not telling me, right?" Jonny said as he grabbed her by her arms. But Jac didn't reply.

When Jonny heard no answer, and observed the look on Jac's face, he went again, "Jac?" looking at her, waiting for an answer. Jac realised that there was no way out.

"It was one time… I swear it was just once, nothing else happened…" Jac confessed half the truth, she seemed to forget the passionate moment in Michael's office.

"What are you saying?" Jonny was cofused.

"It meant nothing…" Jac tried to persuade him nothing was going on between her and Michael.

"Who is he?" Jonny demanded, looking straight at her, who kind of got the picture of what she was trying to tell him.

Jac was startled at his question and was confused how to answer, she couldn't tell him. "It doesn't matter! What matters, is that I realised it was a mistake and I regret it!"

"I said…who is he?" Jonny cut her off.

Jac knew there was no way out, she couldn't lie. "Michael Spence…" she said slowly.

"uh.." he replied as he gave a slight grin, "right… cos I'm just a silly old nurse, and I'll never be the intelligent consultant…"

"No Jonny, it was nothing like that!"Jac replied, moving a step closer to him.

"Well what was it then? Late night shifts in the on-call room?" Jonny felt sick at the thought.

"No Jonny, we were both drunk, we didn't know what we were doing, we didn't mean for it to happen..." Jac defended herself.

"Drunk?! When did this happen then?... wait… don't tell me…the night at the conference…" Jonny was figuring things out on his own. Jac didn't respond. She just kept her head down and avoided eye contact.

"Jac I trusted you! When you told me about staying at the hotel, this didn't even cross my mind, I agreed you go, straight away!"

"I'm sorry…" Jac said almost in tears.

"What's gone into you? You didn't even tell me you were pregnant!" Jonny added.

"That's not fair, I only found yesterday morning! And you know about what happened later, I hadn't had the chance to tell you!" Jac defended herself.

"Then how come Michael looked so concerned? It looked like he already knew half the story…" but Jonny couldn't continue. He kind of figured it out himself.

"Oh my God…the baby was not mine, wasn't it? That's why whenever I walked in on you and Michael talking, all of a sudden you look startled…" Jonny told her, furious that there were still more stuff to know. Jac looked down at the floor.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me it wasn't mine…" Jonny told her. Jac just couldn't look at him and tell him the truth. "I said, look at me!" Jonny was starting to lose his temper.

Jac finally looked up at him. "No… it wasn't... happy?" she finally confessed.

"So when were you planning on telling me the truth about this mess, huh? What, you were just gonna go ahead nine months, leading me to believe it was mine and wait until it's born?" Jonny was devastated.

"There's no point in talking about what could've happened and might have been…." Jac replied coldly. "It was a mistake…"

"No! You know what was a mistake? Trusting you… The minute I found out about Lord Byrne, I should've known better. But I thought, people change and you deserve a chance, but you know what? I was wrong…" he told her, to her face.

He really hurt her this time, "Don't you dare bring that up again, that was ages ago, it has nothing to do with this and you know it!" Jac yelled out at him.

But Jonny couldn't take it anymore. He turned, opened the wardrobe door and took out a gym bag, and rested it on the bed. Jac knew what he was going to do, as she observed him stuffing away a few of his stuff in.

"No Jonny, you don't want to do this!" Jac said this time, crying.

"I think I do!" he said, as took the bag in his hands and left the room. Halfway down the corridor, with Jac following him, she took hold of his left arm and turned him around.

"You can't do this! Jess needs her dad! She needs you! I need you!" she said in tears, this was the second time in her life she had cried that much, after the time her mum walked into her life.

"Get your hands off me!" Jonny told her, as he let go of her grasp and went down the stairs, and headed to the front door.

"Jonny wait!" she said as she followed him, but she was too late. He rushed out of the door and slammed the door behind him. "Please…" she added as she met the shut door, and rested her back against it, held her head in both her hands and slid down onto the floor crying heavily, regretting her dreadful mistake. She heard Jess crying from upstairs and rushed to her side. She promised herself, she was going to give Jess the perfect life with the mum she never had, and was not going to lose her too. She was the only one she had, and she was not going to let anyone take her baby away from her.

…

So both Sahira and Jac spent the night with their crying baby girls, thinking about they have done. But what were they going to do, to put their daughters first? Were they willing to do everything that it takes?

**Maybe you're all thinking, Will Jonny come back? This will be answered further on, so keep an eye out for more! Thanks x**


	16. Regret

**_Hope you're enjoying it so far :) there's a bit more coming... Please review! it keeps me writing more! Thanks x_**

Greg and Sahira walked through the main entrance, Greg headed to the cafeteria to order a coffee while Sahira pressed the elevator button to head up to Darwin. Greg was more than confused when he turned around and saw that Sahira wasn't behind him. They both bought coffee or a latte every morning, and it felt strange that she hadn't talked to him and headed up to Darwin without saying a word. He thought it was just her _usual monthly_ days.

…

Jonny finally wake up. As he was going to put down his feet from the sofa, Mo walked in in her dressing gown, holding two coffee mugs in her hands.

"Mornin'…you slept well?" she told her best mate.

"Yeah, your sofa is actually really comfy..." Jonny replied, as Mo handed him the coffee.

"Well comfy or not, that's all I could offer you…" She only had one bedroom in her apartment. Well technically she had two, but she turned her spare room in a home gym.

"You know, I was pretty surprised, when I saw you at my doorstep last night!" Mo added. It was a bit late when Jonny argued with Jac, and decided to head to Mo's instead of staying at a hotel.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was furious at the news, I had nowhere to go…" Jonny told her.

"No, it's okay. You know I'm always here for you, that's what's best mates are for right? There when you need them the most…" Mo told him, nudging him.

"Thanks Mo, you've always been a good friend…" Jonny was more than grateful, that Mo always understood him.

…

Sahira was at the Darwin desk, sorting some patients' notes, with her eyes almost closed, resting her head on her left hand, when Jac threw a pile of documents on the desk in front of her face, and made her wake up and back to reality.

"You get paid to treat cardiac patients! Not to lay around and think about your sins…" Jac yelled at her, waving her finger at Sahira, she was the boss on Darwin.

"Excuse me!...look I don't need to listen to this, Maya's cried her eyes out last night and didn't get…" Sahira tried to explain.

"Sahira, you're not the only one who's been up with a crying baby! So just suck it up, and do your job!" Jac yelled out again, as she sat down next to her.

Greg soon joined Sahira's side, and thought of asking her what was her problem that morning. He tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hey..uh…are you okay today?" he began slowly.

Still not looking at him, with her head buried in the notes, she replied coldly, "Fine…"

"So nothing's wrong then…?" Greg still wasn't convinced.

"You actually have the nerve to ask me what's wrong?" Sahira asked him angrily, as she lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Well, it's just that, you look like you're in a foul mood today..."

"Maya has been up crying all night, and YOU didn't even wake up, not even once to take your turn with her! I only slept for an hour and a half! I barely knew what I was doing in theatre this morning, for God's sake! Maybe, if you even bothered to move your arse out of bed, maybe I wouldn't be in such a foul mood!"

Greg tried to soothe things up, "well I can always take you on a trip to the on-call room, and make you feel better…"

"I'm serious! I have been up with a baby all night, so not in the mood!"

"Well Sahira, what do you want me to do then?" Greg, didn't quite realise how his life had changed, completely.

"Oh I don't know, how about start taking your responsibility as a father?! When I was pregnant, you promised me I wasn't going to do this on my own, yet I feel like I am! If you're not willing to that, then quite frankly, I don't know where we stand anymore! I'm starting to think, that us… this was one whole big mistake!" Sahira blurted out, as she stormed off to get back to her patients.

She soon turned around like she forgot to say something, "Oh and uh…I'll meet you at the main entrance after our shift, I'm only coming home with you just because we came with one car this morning!" and continued walking off the ward.

"Oooohh you did _not _handle that right!" Jac told Greg, was also at the desk, witnessing everything.

"Jac, why don't you mind your own business!" he told her as he left her alone at the desk.

Jac soon spotted Jonny walking in to work, his shift didn't start early that day, but she noticed he was not alone. Mo was right beside him. Jonny spotted Jac from a distance but looked away. What she didn't notice though, was that Michael had just walked down the corridor behind her, and was about to witness everything.

He was heading to the locker room, when Mo called out to him, "Hey, you forgot your phone on my sofa this morning! Was gonna leave it in my bag… here you go…" she told him as she handed his property and approached the desk. Jac overheard Mo, and found out where Jonny had spent the night.

"Oh spent the night with you then?" Jac teased.

"Oh please Jac, just because you acted like a bitch, it doesn't mean he would do the same for revenge. Besides Jonny and I are just best mates! He had nowhere to go….How could you Jac? I told you, when you first started dating, you shouldn't have hurt him like that…" Mo told Jac, straight and plain.

"Look, the last thing I need, is relationship advice from you. Now leave me the hell alone!" Jac said as she stormed off to her office, and as she sunk into her consultant chair, and turned staring at the window behind her desk, she couldn't help it but to feel warm tears rolling down her cheek.

…

As their shift ended, Greg waited for Sahira outside the main door, sitting for a bench, when she finally turned up. He reached out to hold her hand, but she pulled away and got into the car. Sahira didn't say a word, the entire ride home, so Greg tried to break the ice.

"I'm hungry, do you want to get a takeout?" he told her, realising that they had no time to cook a meal that night. The boys were already fed by then nanny, so maybe all that they could eat, were maybe some extra chicken nuggets and chips, the babysitter would have prepared.

"Do what you like…I'm not hungry…" Sahira said as he parked the car, and she climbed out, heading for the front door.

"Mummmyyyy!" Indy came running to greet his mummy home, so did Isaac, both of them grabbing at her waist.

"Oh there's mummy's little angel!" she said as the nanny handed over, her daughter. "Thank you, see you tomorrow!" she told the nanny as she left.

"Come on boys, up we go, to have a bath." And still holding Maya, they all headed upstairs to the bathroom, not saying one word to Greg. She washed up the boys, gave Maya her bath and put her down to sleep. She tucked the boys in their beds, but Indy couldn't let go of his mum.

"Mummy could you read us a bed-time story pleasseee?" begging his mum to read him the book full of pictures, as he handed her his favourite one. His innocence touched her heart, and seeing that look on his face, she just couldn't tell him no. So she snuggled up between Indy and Isaac, and read them the short story. Greg peeped through the door, fascinated by how much those boys loved their mum, and how she did too. He was also growing to love them as if they were his own, but he had his own now. And he thought Sahira was right, it was about time, he got his priorities straight.

Just as she was halfway through, Sahira noticed that both of the boys fell asleep, so she quietly got up from their beds and turned off their lights. She headed to her master bedroom, when Greg soon walked in to his side of the room.

"Uh what do you think you're doing?" Sahira asked, as he was making his way into bed.

"Um…getting into bed to get some sleep?!" Greg answered with a question sarcastically.

"Like hell you will!" Sahira was still mad at him not supporting her with Maya, from the night before. "You're not sleeping next to me tonight!"

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" Greg asked her.

"I couldn't give a damn where you sleep! You could sleep outside for all I care! Anywhere else… except next to me!" Sahira yelled at him.

"Sahira please…." Greg told her, thinking she was just joking. "Get out!" she told him as she threw his pillow at his face. He had no choice, he had to sleep on the sofa they had upstairs that night.

…

Jac put Jessica to sleep later that evening, as she rested herself on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea, staring into space, thinking about what had happened in her life very recently. It was only a matter of days; her life had turned completely upside down; finding out she was pregnant, pregnant by Michael, her collapse because of her ectopic pregnancy, the removal of one of her tubes, confessing her one-night stand to Jonny, revealing the baby she was carrying was not his, and losing Jonny. The last one was really harsh, and couldn't help crying at the thought. When she was crying all by herself, at one moment she heard a knock at the door.

She was more than surprised, when she realised who was standing at her front door, before her eyes….

**To be continued... x**


	17. A shoulder to cry on

_**Hope you like this chapter! The two coming after this are gonna be written on a happy note, think we had enough sadness in one fic! so there's a bit more fun stuff coming! Please review! I appreciate it xx**_

"What do you want?" Jac told him, coldly, still standing at the door not inviting him in.

"I came over, to say I'm truly sorry…" the man explained.

"Really? Michael Spence is actually sorry for sleeping with someone and causing a mess! That's twist! I don't think it's April Fools' today, is it?" Jac replied. Michael was the last man she wanted to see right now.

"Look can we at least talk about this? It's kinda chilly out here, are you gonna let me in or what?" Michael asked her, willing to have this private conversation and try to mend things up.

Jac opened the door at a higher angle, making way for him, letting him inside his house as he made his way into the living room.

"Jonny left…" she blurted out, as she sat down on the sofa again, and Michael joined her side.

"Yeah, I kind of overheard you and Mo, on Darwin…." Michael admitted he knew everything. That's why he came round to Jac's house. Jac gave him a look of disapproval, but she said nothing. Michael knew; Jac was not feeling right, stable or secure.

"Do you want him to come back?" Michael asked her, trying to show her he was there to listen. Jac shook slightly her head, implying she was uncertain about an answer to that question. It didn't feel right to her, that they were separated, but still once again, she started having doubts about her relationship with him.

"Do you love him?" Michael asked again, when he saw that Jac couldn't give him an answer she was sure of.

"I don't know…" she replied slowly, still staring at the floor.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" It wasn't usually an answer one gives, when talking about love. You either truly love the person, or you just don't.

"The only man I truly loved… was Joseph," she said quietly, as if she started remembering about him all over again.

"…and deep down, I still do… We had something special, but I had to be the one to screw it all up!" at this point, she couldn't help it, but burst in tears. "I mean, what was I thinking? Sleeping with his dad? I threw it all away… I lost him, I lost his trust, I lost everything…"

"Then Faye came along," she added. "I begged him, not to marry her, I just couldn't let go, seeing him move on without me. I admitted to him, that I will never feel for anyone what I feel for him…"

Michael was surprised to see Jac in this state; he never thought she was the type of person who would open up to someone and cry over her feelings. He wanted to comment, but it wasn't the time to joke around. After all, she was human just like us, and maybe she wanted to talk to him, because Michael was different than anyone else, he understood her more, he was a good friend who really knew what she went through, and was always there to help her when she needed support.

"But him and Faye got a divorce, right? So we didn't you try and give it a chance?" Michael asked, who didn't know the other half of the story.

"Before he left to Penrith, he asked me to go with him, but I couldn't accept the offer…" Jac tried to explain.

"Why? It seems like he had forgiven you and put the past behind him..." Michael asked again, trying to understand the whole story.

"Yes I know he had, we reunited briefly when Harry was born. But I just couldn't…. I couldn't raise Harry as if he was my own son, someday his mum would have turned up, and I just couldn't face all that drama again. Harry would always have been in the way, Joseph himself told me that he will always come first… So where does that leave me? Plus, I just couldn't pack my bags and leave Holby, all this… I'm not going to risk losing my job for someone who will always put me second… so I learnt how to move on and let go…This is my whole life... well at least it was… Jessica plays a big role in my life now..." Jac explained.

"And now you have Jonny…" Michael added.

"Well I wouldn't have had Jessica either… she's the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life… But now Jonny left too… I had to screw up another relationship…" she said as tears rolled down her face. Michael couldn't help, wrapping his arm around her shoulders for comfort, as Jac rested her head on his chest, both snuggled up on the sofa.

"My life has been a whole screw-up, right from the start… my mum walking out on me, leaving me with foster parents… just everything!" she said crying.

"Hey, hey, don't say that!" he told her, stroking her hair, "It's not a screw-up! You have the most successful career a woman could ever wish for… you're the best damn CT surgeon I know…. Well you can be a pain in the ass sometimes but…" He told her to make her feel a bit better. This made Jac smile, she lifted her head slightly to meet his face and kissed him, as she touched her lips with his. Michael kissed her back, but soon after pulled away.

"No, Jac stop… you don't want to do this…" he told her. He was kind of growing feelings towards her but he realised that nothing more could happen between them. They both caused enough mess. She pulled away and cried, not quite sure how she was supposed to feel at the moment. As Michael got up to leave, they were shocked to hear a knock at the door…

…

Michael turned around, startled, and looked at Jac. Jac was puzzled too. "Who could it be at this hour?" Michael asked her. "It couldn't be…" he couldn't continue his sentence. They both had a clue about who could it be.

"Oh no, it's Jonny…" she said as Jac peeped through the living room curtains, to see his car parked in the driveway, being extra careful not to let him see her.

"He can't find you here! He'll kill us both…" Jac told Michael worrying. But as they were thinking of what they could do, they heard an even louder knock at the door.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Michael whispered, confused.

"You can't leave… you have to hide…" Jac whispered back. If Jonny came back to forgive her, he sure wasn't going to, seeing Michael came to visit while he was away. She didn't want to lie to Jonny anymore, but she had to make sure, Michael would not be seen by Jonny.

"Are you serious?" Michael whispered again.

"We don't really have a choice here!" Jac whispered. She couldn't delay to open the door any longer. She had to act as if she was already asleep. So Michael had to hide in the closet they had in the hallway, as Jac wore her dressing gown over her clothes, as if Jonny had woken her up. She hoped Michael would not make any kind of noise, as she went to answer the door.

"Hey…" she said as she opened the door, to see Jonny in front of her, carrying the same gym bag, he took with him before he left.

"Hey Jac… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have walked out on you and Jess like that, but the news was too much for me…" he told her, standing on the doorstep. "Do you want to talk or…" Jonny was willing to give _them _another try.

"Um, yeah… come in…" Jac told him, as she let him in. She was kind of pleased that Jonny had returned, so they could talk things out. But she was thinking one question; how the hell was she going to manage to get Michael out of her house without Jonny noticing anything?

"I'll make some tea…" Jonny said, as he headed to the kitchen. Jac thought now was her chance. The kitchen was a few meters away, probably she could Michael out in no time. She made her way to the closet and opened the door quietly. Michael tip-toed out of the closet, but just as Jac opened the front door to let him out, Jonny appeared from the kitchen.

"Jac, think we're out of tea-bags…" he told her holding the empty jar in his hands, as he looked up and couldn't believe that he was seeing Michael in front of him. Jac knew it was game over.

"Oh my God, not again! You don't learn from your mistakes do you?" he yelled out at them both.

"Jonny, it's not what it looks like!" Jac told him as she approached him, but Jonny was furious. He punched Michael across his face, leading Michael to fall backwards, who then realised, he had a little bleed at the corner of his mouth.

"Jonny!" Jac called out, angrily and shocked that he would take it this far. She bent down to help Michael get up. "Are you sure, you're alright?" she told him, as he headed to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a bit of blood…" he told her. "Think I better get going…"

"Yeah, I'll deal with this…" she told him, as she closed the door behind him.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked Jonny. She had never seen this side of him.

"You're actually asking me that question? I left for two days, and I come home to find the man my girlfriend cheated on me with, at our house… what do you expect me to think Jac?" Jonny asked her angrily.

"Nothing happened, okay? He just came over to apologise, he didn't even know you weren't here! He was ready to apologise to us both!" she had to say a white lie to cover her tracks.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that!" Jonny yelled at her. In the instance, they heard Jess crying from her cot upstairs.

"See? Look what you did!" Jac yelled back, as she rushed up to Jessica's side.

…

Sahira was fast asleep after she had already woken up two times that night, with Maya's crying. She heard the loud cries of a baby, again, in a distance… she thought she was dreaming, when she then realised, she wasn't. But she then found it strange that, the sound had stopped. She rushed out of bed and headed to the nursery, to find Greg, standing at her cot, rocking her in his hands.

"Hey," she said slowly, to make Greg turn and realise she was watching him put Maya to sleep. She walked up to the cot, as Greg put her to bed before she woke up again.

"Wow, you managed to put her to sleep fast…" she whispered to him, as she walked up to the cot beside him.

"Our beautiful angel…" he whispered, as they both watched their daughter sleep soundly, looking over at Sahira, happy to hear the sound of the word _our _, referring to their baby, the baby they had conceived together, how happy he was that Sahira was the mother of his child, the woman he had loved from the start.

"Listen," Greg began, "About earlier today, I'm sorry. I'm willing to be here for her, for you, for all of us. I'm willing to keep this promise. I'll be the responsible father Maya needs. Greg told her quietly, so he won't wake up Maya, as he grabbed Sahira by the waist.

"You, promise? You're going to do whatever it takes?" Sahira told him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked him in the eyes, impressed how much he had changed from the first moment she had met him.

"I promise…" he told her as he kissed her softly on the lips. "So does this mean, I could get into bed next to you now?" Greg added. "My back is killing me on that sofa, I'm more comfortable with you by my side…"

Sahira smiled as she kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her back. As they kissed passionately, Greg lifted her off the floor, leaving Maya sleeping in the nursery and carried her off to the master bedroom.

…

Despite the row he had with Jac that night, Jonny decided to spend the night at home, however sleeping alone in the spare bedroom across the hall. He was lying on his back on the single bed, in dim light, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what happened and what he should do.

Jac tossed and turned in their double bed in the main bedroom, but couldn't fall asleep. The thought of Jonny not being her side, when he was actually in the next room, couldn't let her fall asleep peacefully. So she decided to get of bed and her room, and walked up to the spare bedroom.

She walked up to his door, willing to say what was on her mind, but she just couldn't knock on the door and face him. She thought he hadn't had fallen asleep yet, they had only gotten into their rooms, a few minutes before.

"Jonny, I know you can hear me…." She began outside his door. Jonny was in fact awake and listening to every word she was saying. "I just wanted to say, again, I'm truly sorry… what I did was wrong and I regret it… I just want you to keep in mind that I never meant to hurt you because I…" she actually sure of what she was about to say… "because I love you…" she ended in tears, and walked away back to her room.

Meanwhile Jonny sat up on the bed, listening to her speak behind the door, thinking about what she had said. He couldn't sleep either. He was mad at her mistake, but still he couldn't go on another few minutes without her by his side. He had to admit, no matter how mad this made him, deep down he loved her.

He decided to get out of the room, and headed to where Jac was. He peeped through the door, to see pitch dark, he assumed she was asleep. But Jac wasn't. She felt him opening her door, so she acted as if she was asleep, to see what Jonny had in mind. Jonny walked quietly into the room and lay onto the empty side of the bed. He looked at her, still giving him her back, and stroked her hair.

He whispered, assuming she would hear him, "I'm not approving what you did, it's still a mistake… but I realised that your feelings are genuine, and I… forgive you…"

At his words, Jac who was awake the whole time, rolled over to face him, and lay her head onto his chest. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she told him, as tears rolled down her cheek, and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry…" he told her quietly, as he looked at her, "we'll give it another try, and everything's going to be just fine…" Jac smiled and kissed him passionately… and Jonny did the same.


	18. New Beginnings

_**Hope you like this chapter! There's a nice one coming after this one! Please review! Thank you all xx**_

2 days till Christmas Day, 2013.

Jac and Jonny were back on track. Jonny had put behind him all that has happened between them last summer, and moved on to a fresh start. It was that time of year, where you see everyone walking around carrying shopping bags, wearing fluffy coats and mittens, preparing for the festive season. But not everyone had the chance to spend days out. Like many, Sahira and Greg headed to work, on a fine cold winter morning, ready for another hectic day on Darwin.

As Greg parked the car, in the hospital car park, he had noticed that Sahira had something on her mind that morning. She hadn't said a word the entire ride.

"Babe, are you feeling okay this morning?" he asked her, as he turned to face her, still both seated in the parked car.

"Yeah… well sort of... it's just that…" Sahira tried to explain what was on her mind. But it was quite obvious she was worried.

"What is it?" Greg asked her, concerned.

"I think… I'm pregnant…" she blurted out, except, not in a happy tone.

"Really?!" Greg asked her, smiling quite happy about the idea.

"I don't know, it's just that, I'm late, and I thought it could be stress, until this thought crossed my mind…" she explained, quietly.

"So you didn't take a test yet?"

"Not yet, I'm scared… What if I am? What are we gonna do? Four kids, really?" she said, facing him. Even though Isaac and Indy weren't Greg's, Sahira had full custody of the kids and they were raising them together like one whole big family.

"Listen let's not count the chickens before they hatch, we'll do it together, yeah?" he told her as he grabbed her hand, "and we'll handle it from there."

"Okay..." she told him as she nodded, and kissed him softly on his lips. They walked in through the main entrance, and as Greg bought two lattes, Sahira stopped by the pharmacy to buy the pregnancy test.

…

"Jonny, half hourly obs for the patient in bed 8, please.." Jac ordered Jonny. Even though they were a couple, she still ordered him around at work. She was his boss after all, but still deep down it felt extremely weird, how then they would go home and switch to lovey couple mode.

"Listen uh..." he began as he followed her to the Darwin desk, "I wanted to tell you that…"

"For God's sake Jonny spit it out, I don't have much time to hang around and chit-chat, so whatever it is you have to make it fast…" she told him, looking at her patient's notes.

"Okay… my mother's coming to visit, from Scotland…" Jonny blurted out, "she could finally get to meet you and Jess..."

Jac looked up at him, surprised at the news. She found it a bit hard to adjust, the thought of meeting Jonny's family scared her a bit, and the day has finally come. She thought, 'why now?', given that Jess was already a year old. Her pager in her pocket went off, and had to get to it.

"Yeah, um... just tell me when she's coming... I have to get this, I'm needed..." she said as she hurried off, and didn't let Jonny finish what he had to say. She didn't know what was coming. Jonny was left there confused about when he was going to tell her the rest, a big piece of news that Jac had to know very soon…

…

Greg waited impatiently outside as Sahira walked into the ladies' to take the test. But he couldn't take it any longer, he decided to walk inside. As he opened the door, a woman walked out, surprised that she almost bumped into a male, about to enter the ladies'.

When he realised what she was thinking, Greg was like 'Oh right… the dress means it's the girls' room... now I get it!" as she walked away. Sahira heard his voice, and as she flushed, she emerged from the toilet stall.

"I told you to wait, until I gave you the all-clear! I knew there were people in here!" she told him, holding the test in her hands. "You're wearing scrubs, you do realise this makes you sound like a dumb doctor who doesn't know how to make a difference between a male's and female's room, right?" she told him, as she approached the sinks, and let the test on the hand drier, keeping an eye on the time.

"Whatever! Don't care what anybody thinks…" he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Listen, I was thinking… and if you really _are _pregnant, this idea may sound even better… why don't we get away from all this, we could start a new life elsewhere, a fresh start, just you and me… What do you think?" Greg told her.

Sahira was startled at the new; she wasn't expecting this from him. She wasn't sure whether to accept his proposition. "What about the kids? They can't be far away from Rafi…" she thought it was a great idea, but what about Isaac and Indy? They couldn't live away from their father.

"I was thinking London, it's not far away from here… plus I have a 3-bedroom apartment, from the time I used to work there, we could stay there for a while, then we'll see where we'll head…" Greg explained.

"Hmm… it's not a bad idea…" Sahira kind of liked the idea. They waited for one last minute and when the time was up, she took the test in her hands.

"Well…?" Greg asked her.

"It's negative… I'm not pregnant…" she said quietly. Greg was a bit startled at the news. He hoped she was, having another baby with her, would mean the world to him. But he had to respect her wishes; it was a relief for Sahira. She was right; it wasn't the right time for them to have another baby.

"Oh come here…" as he hugged her tight.

"No, it's fine…" she told him as she pulled away, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what?... Let's do it… even though I'm not pregnant, still, I agree, it's a good idea!"

Greg smiled at her, and kissed her. She kissed her back, and as she deepened it, Greg pulled away. "Have you got ten minutes?" he whispered in her ear, with his hand running up her thigh.

"What?... Here?... Now?" she whispered back, as she understood what he was asking for. "So?!" he replied. She knew how much he turned her on, she couldn't resist.

"This morning, I had the fear of being pregnant, now that I'm not, it's like we're given a second chance, we should be more careful don't you think?" Sahira reminded him.

"Would this help?" he asked her smiling, as he took out, just what they needed, from his pocket, and held it between his fingers.

"You carry that around, even when you're in scrubs?" Sahira was surprised.

"It's kind of an old habit…" he told her as he kissed her again. It was a habit of his single days.

"Well you don't need to do that anymore, you've got me at home, whenever you like!" she told him, as she kissed him back, pulled him by the shirt into the toilet stall, and slammed the door behind them.

…

Jac and Jonny arrived home after a tough day at work. Jonny noticed that Jac was a bit more tired than usual so, they decided that he would cook a sensible meal for the day. Yes that's right, he was a great cook. But before, he had to tell Jac something else about his mum coming to visit.

He walked into the living room, where Jac was playing a bit with Jessica. It was already enough she hadn't seen enough of her all day, so as she got home, she tried to spend as much quality time as she could. Jessica was already a year old, she was also trying to get onto her feet and make her first steps, so Jac loved to train her a bit every day after work, which meant she also had to keep an extra eye on her.

"Yes, come to mummy… come to mummy… come on," she told her in a sweet girly voice, as she showed her a shiny soft-toy in her hands, to get her attention and walk at least two steps towards her. She looked amazed, at her daughter who tried to get onto both feet, and even though she tumbled a bit, she wasn't giving up. She always tried to get up again, which shows how determined she's going to be, just like her mother. This wasn't the only characteristic she inherited from Jac; she had her mother's auburn hair.

"Jac, listen about my mum…" he began, but he was soon interrupted as they heard a knock at the front door.

"Yes, there we go!" Jac told Jess as she made her way to her and lifted her up in her arms.

"Jonny tell me later!" she told him, as she handed over Jess to him, to go and see who was at the door. Jonny realised, it was just too late.

…

Jac was surprised to see some woman at her doorstep, she didn't recognise.

"May I help you?" she asked the middle-aged lady.

"You must be Jac!" she replied as she walked up to her and hugged and pressed her hard. Jac stood still and didn't hug back.

"I'm sorry… Do I know you?" Jac no clue who she was.

"I'm Anne Maconie…Jonny's mum…" she said as she held out her hand to greet her.

"Right… you're here… now… with your suitcase… more surprises!" Jac uttered.

"It's so nice to finally meet you… now, where's the little angel?" she said loudly, happily, as she passed by Jac and made her way inside without being invited in. Jac made a face, at how arrogant she acted, and closed the door.

Anne walked into the living room, dropped her bags on the floor, and walked hurriedly up to Jonny holding Jess. "Oh... how are you son? And who's this little princess?" she told him, as she reached out her arms, to hold Jess in her arms. Jac standing in the archway, was behind her, looking over Anne's shoulder, at Jonny with dagger eyes.

"Hmm, " she said as she smiled sarcastically, "Jonny can we have a word, please?.. In the kitchen… now" she told him as she they made their way out of the room. Jonny gulped. He screwed up, big time.

"You could've told me she was coming today!" Jac yelled at him, but not too much, so she won't be heard by Anne.

"I only found out two days ago, I didn't know she managed to book a flight just in time for the holidays… " Jonny tried to explain.

"One question… why did she bring her bags and luggage with her?" Jac asked him, assuming she came to visit straight from the airport.

"She's gonna live with us for 3 days…" Jonny said slowly.

"What?! Without consulting me?!" Jac blurted out. She was so mad at him.

"Oh come on, on the bright side, it would be nice to have her spend Christmas with us, it's a good time to get to know you and Jessica better…" Jonny defended himself.

"Jessica's already a year old, then why didn't she come a visit a year ago?!" Jac asked, furiously.

"She had a bit of financial problems last year…"

"Oh and all of a sudden, her problems are all solved aye?" Jac knew something wasn't right.

"Did I mention, I paid for her flight ticket?" Jonny said sarcastically.

Jac folded her arms, disapprovingly. "No offense, you're a nurse!" implying that he wouldn't have had enough savings to pay for an extra flight ticket out of the blue.

"From our joint account…" Jonny uttered.

"Oh God…" she said, furiously as she stormed out of the kitchen and walked up to Anne in the living room, and took Jess out of her hands. She couldn't stand Anne calling her _her _princess.

"Okay, she's not your princess… _our _daughter is not a play thing!" she yelled, as she took her upstairs to give her a bath.

Anne walked up to Jonny, who was cooking a meal in the kitchen.

"She doesn't really like me, does she?" she told him quietly.

"No, of course she likes you!... She just has one of those days, she's a bit tired that's all!" Jonny tried to soothe things up.

…

Dinner was ready, and they sat all around the table ready to have a meal together. They were all enjoying the curried chicken Jonny had prepared, when Anne said something, nobody, especially Jac were expecting.

"So when's the big day?" Anne asked, looking at both Jac and Jonny.

"What big day?" Jac asked her back, as she took a sip of red wine.

"Your wedding day!" Anne exclaimed.

"Uh, what?!" Jac almost choked. "We're not getting married!" she stated.

"We weren't thinking about it.." Jonny tried to calm things down.

"No, we weren't thinking about it because we're not getting married!" Jac persisted. "I'm sorry, what gave you that idea?" she said turning to Anne.

"Well it's just that with a baby an everything, you know, you'd make this little family complete!" she shared her opinion.

"Look we're happy the way we're living now, and even if we intend to, get married, that's something for us to decide, so if you don't mind…" Jac told her as she got up from the table, with her empty dish.

…

Later, as Jac and Jonny were settling in for bed, Jonny decided to ask her something, which he kind of had an idea of the way Jac was going to reply.

"So, if you had to describe me mum in one word…" Jonny asked her. But Jac didn't let him finish.

"Pain in the arse, rude, possessive… You need me to go on?" Jac blurted it out, not thinking twice, it was Jonny's mum she was talking about.

"Okay, I did say one word…" Jonny replied.

They both got into bed, with Jac looking out at one side of the bed, and Jonny the other, both giving each other's backs. Jac was still incredibly mad at Jonny. She was thinking how she was gonna get through the next two days, sharing her house with a person like Jonny's mother.


	19. Sweet Goodbyes

_**And slowly, this is coming to an end. The last chapter will be uploaded soon. I know that many of you enjoyed it, hope you also like these two chapters. All reviews are appreciated, thank you all for your support Xx**_

December 24, 2013.

"Jonny Mac!" Mo tapped Jonny on the back, as she sat down beside him at the nurses' station on Darwin.

"Hey…" Jonny said, turning to face his best mate.

"What's wrong this time?" Mo knew something was up with Jonny and Jac again.

"I screwed up, big time…" Jonny started.

"Oh about your mum… how did she take it?" Mo asked him but she couldn't help laughing at what Jonny had done, letting his mum come to stay with them without telling Jac. She knew Jac was not gonna like it.

"It's not funny you know… she was extremely mad at me yesterday, but in my defense, I didn't really have a choice…" Jonny defended himself.

"Right… so how is she spending her day off, with your mum?" she asked him, looking at some patients' notes.

"She told me, they headed off for a walk at central park, oh and, at least she let her look after Jessica tonight when we are off to the Christmas party…"

"Why not? She had kids once…" Mo added.

"You seriously don't know my mum!" Jonny told her, as he left to carry on with the usual duties.

…

"Come in!" was Mr Hanssen's reply to a knock at his office door, who was seated straight behind his desk, signing documents. Just as the door opened, Sahira appeared before his eyes.

"Ah, Ms Shah… how can I help you?" he told her, slightly smiling.

"Glad I found you here, I wanted to hand you this in person…" she told him, as she placed a white elongated envelope, on his desk in front of him. Hanssen knew what she meant by this letter and understood perfectly. But he was surprised, and wasn't expected this. So he just, had to ask.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked her, looking at her steadily.

"Yes, Greg will also hand in his, later today. I'm sorry, we have to leave… it's for the best." Sahira told him as she stood still in front of his desk, looking at her boss, so certain of what she was doing.

"It's sad to see… It's sad for this hospital to see you leave, you are well aware that you are one of our best members of staff here, and will be truly missed, while you're off, heading to…" Hanssen explained.

"London… I need to start over. However I will never forget what you've done for me. I am very grateful" Sahira added.

"Yes, I do realise that. I'm not going to let you throw your career away though, I am more than willing to write your referral letter to Trafalgar Hospital. It's one of the best, very suitable for you as a working mum, flexible hours… not to mention the payroll.. that is if you agree…" Henrik had much faith in her surgical abilities.

"Really? That's very kind of you…" Sahira replied, smiling.

"Maybe who knows, we'll get to see you consultant one day.." Henrik suggested.

"One day…" Sahira shrugged. "Thankyou Mr Hanssen. You helped me become the good surgeon I am today, as my mentor and my boss I have learnt a lot from you, Thank you… for everything…" she told him as she held out her hand.

Mr Hanssen stood up from his chair, and held her hand in his, for a professional, goodbye hand shake. He stood there, his usual straight posture as he stared at her, into her eyes, and rubbed his thumb over hers. Sahira was also lost for a minute, but soon came to her senses when she felt his soft touch on hers. She pulled her hand back in an instant.

"Um, uh… so this is it then…" she said slowly, as she turned to leave. But as she opened the door, Henrik called out again, "Sahira…"

Sahira turned her head, facing him.

"Take care of yourself…" he told her. "I will…" as she smiled, and walked out of the office, leaving Hanssen at his desk, startled at her decision, staring into space.

…

Both Jac and Jonny decided to leave Jess with Jonny's mum. It took Jac a bit of persuasion by Jonny first, but she finally agreed. They were seated at the bar, enjoying a glass of champagne. The whole bar was crowded with the hospital staff, enjoying themselves, dancing the night away, in the cheery Christmas spirit.

"So, uh, hope you're not still mad at me are you?" Jonny asked her, as he handed her the glass.

"Sort of…" Jac told him. "Its not that I didn't want to meet her, it's just that, you know how I'm like, have to share my house with someone, I barely know, and above all that, you invited her over without even telling me first…"

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry, but look, she's leaving tomorrow night… you're not gonna stay mad at me are you?" Jonny asked her, trying to win her back.

Now she turned facing him, "How could I stay mad at you?" and kissed him softly on the lips. She was almost drunk.

"You know it's too bad I won't get my sexy Christmas gift this year, with my mum at home…" Jonny winked at her.

"Don't look at me, it's your fault… but if you like we still have the chance, by the time we get home, your mum and Jess will be fast asleep and we will have the night all to ourselves…" she said as she kissed him again.

"Mmm, sounds great… you know, we can leave now if you like… it's kinda getting boring here anyway…" he whispered.

But just as Jac was about to stand up and leave, Sahira approached the couple.

"Hey, leaving already?" Sahira told them, looking at Jac.

"Yeah, with Jonny's mum looking after Jess tonight, we were looking forward to some… alone-time… if you know what I mean…" Jac explained.

"Oh right…" Sahira replied, smiling. She knew exactly what she meant. "Wait, before you go, I wanted to tell you… I'm leaving…"

"Yeah, we are too…" Jac told her as she made a hand gesture towards Jonny.

"No that's not what I meant, I mean… Greg and I… we're both leaving Holby…" Sahira replied.

"Oh…that's a surprise…"Jac didn't know what else to say, she was indeed surprised at the news.

"Wait… don't go…. Just another five minutes...please..." Sahira told her as she turned and raised her glass. She tapped the glass, to get everyone to pay attention to what she was about to say.

"I'd like to make a toast… to my colleague Jac… I know, we had our ups and downs, but we are both good doctors, and together, we always put Darwin first… so everyone, to Jac… to one of the best cardiothoracic consultants Darwin has ever had…" she said, as everyone raised their glass and Sahira and Jac hugged briefly.

"Also… Darwin has been one of the best working places I ever had, and I have to say, I'm gonna miss working here, especially you all… and not only as my colleagues, but above all as my friends. You all have been very nice, since the first day I step foot in this hospital," she said, looking at Greg during her last sentence. "Thank you all," she ended as Michael and Elliot walked up to them, and wished them all the best in their new life in London.

Jac and Sahira also said their goodbyes. The two women, who over the past two years had competed with each other, show each other who was best, but above all that had happened, they had finally become great colleagues and now acquaintances.

…

Jac and Jonny parked the car in the drive-way, and quietly unlocked the front door. As Jac closed the front door behind her, Jonny grabbed her by the waist, pressed her against the door and kissed her, and she kissed him back, passionately, removing his jacket off his body. But they were soon interrupted by the hallway light being switched on; they pulled apart instantly, like two forbidden lovers, ashamed, caught in the act.

"Oh sorry…" Jonny's mum, said slowly, standing in the middle of the hallway, feeling awkward.

"You haven't gone to sleep yet?" Jac asked her, straight and forward. Jonny was kinda disappointed, knowing that their little plan was now ruined.

"Of course not! How could I go to sleep, when I know that my son and his girlfriend still haven't arrived home, safe and sound? You know this time of year; people drinking and then driving… accidents are more prone to happen…" she told them.

Jac could not believe this was happening, it was obvious, Anne still treated Jonny like he was still a teenager. And yes in fact, that's how she felt, like a rebellious teenager got home, to find her mum waiting for her, to check that she won't miss out on her curfew.

"I'm heading up to bed…" Jac told them as she winked at Jonny, and headed off upstairs. "Yeah I'll be right there…" Jonny replied back, smiling.

Jonny headed upstairs after a while, and entered the bedroom, to find Jac lying on the bed, wearing red, laced lingerie and a matching red, silk gown.

"Wow… you are bad…" he told her, as took off his jacket, and made his way to her on the bed, and kissed her.

She deepened the kiss, but she asked him to stop. "We can't…" she told him pushing him away.

"But you promised…" Jonny told her, as he kissed her again, pressing her against the pillows.

"Yes, I know, but I had no idea your mum would still be up, her room is next door…" Jac whispered.

"Oh come on, we don't have to make too much noise…" he told her. This made Jac smile, this time, she was the one who kissed him. Jonny pulled her closer to him, and made his way down her neck with soft kisses, removing her gown off her shoulders, exposing her lingerie underneath, as they slid beneath the bed sheets.


	20. The Proposal

_**I have enjoyed writing this fic as much as you enjoyed reading it. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to continue writing and uploading more chapters. Thank you all for your support xx**_

The next morning Jac woke up in Jonny's arms. She lifted her head slightly and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. As he sensed her lips on his, he kissed her back until he finally opened his eyes, and whispered 'Merry Christmas love,"

"Aw, Merry Christmas to you too…" she told him as she kissed him again, but soon pulled back. "You think your mum woke up yet?" she whispered. The house seemed quiet, Jessica had managed to sleep through the night.

"It doesn't seem like she's already up right?" Jonny whispered back.

"Do you smell … bacon?" Jac asked, thinking she was imagining the smell of fried bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, me too..." Jonny replied as they both got out of bed. Jac put on her dressing gown and rushed downstairs.

To their surprise, they found Anne leaning against the stove preparing a traditional English breakfast.

"Oh you're finally up…" she turned around with a smile.

"You seem like you had a good night sleep?" Jonny asked her, as Jac glanced at him. She was worried Anne might have heard something, since their bedrooms were only separated by only one wall.

"Well… I just closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep, I guess…" she replied. Jac looked at Jonny once again. They both knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Please… take a seat, come on… let me serve you today.." she said holding two plates of breakfast, in both her hands, and served them as they sat around the table.

"Mum, you shouldn't have…" Jonny said, grinning at his bacon and eggs on toast.

"Aw it's the least I could do son…" she told him as she joined them around the table. "Jac sweetheart… dig in…" she told Jac, who hadn't touched her breakfast yet.

"Sweetheart, really?!... Um… I'm afraid I don't…" but she couldn't go on, when Jonny glanced at her, implying that for once she should appreciate what his mum has done for them, and to make her feel comfortable. So, even though she didn't really do fried food, all for Jonny, she decided to shut her mouth and change the subject.

"It seems yummy… Merry Christmas…"

…

Maya's cries woke Sahira up from the deep sleep she fell into after the Christmas party, the next morning. This was the second time, the boys spent Christmas Eve and the night with Rafi, so Sahira didn't have to wake up early as usual. As she got out of bed to reach her cot, Greg sensed her leave his side, and woke up too.

"Aww come to mummy hun!" she told her, as she lifted her from her cot, and took her back to her room, joining Greg in bed again. She laid her on her back, between her and Greg, and she soon fell quiet and started smiling, and kicking her feet instead.

"You're a little mini-me aren't you!" Greg told her, as he started making faces at Maya to make her laugh. "You know this is her first Christmas…" Sahira told him. "Indeed it is, daddy also bought a beautiful present for his cutie, yes you are!" he said, once again looking at Maya. But Sahira's smile soon faded, and small tears rolled down her face.

"Sahira, what is it?" Greg asked her surprised at her change in reaction.

"Nothing, it's just that, whenever I look at Maya, I just think about everything that has happened to us…" she said in tears. Greg realised she wanted to talk, so he got up and took Maya to her cot again, so they could talk and maybe share a cuddle.

"What do you mean, babe?" Greg told her as he joined her side again.

"Having a baby girl, is amazing and I love her as much as I love my boys, and don't take this the wrong way… it's just that I feel guilty about what had happened between us, Rafi… Everything just happened too fast… I blame myself for the breakdown of my marriage… It's all my fault…" she said in tears.

"But you told me, it was over between you and Rafi…" Greg told her, trying to understand her feelings, looking at her, lying on his side.

"I know, and that's when I realise that basically it wasn't my fault. But I don't want the boys to grow up and blame me, they're too young to understand. Seeing me living like this, it looks like I'm the one who left Rafi. I look like the bad parent, he is still single… or at least that's my impression, but I still doubt it…"

"Why? You think he has someone else? What makes you thinks so?" Greg asked her again.

"When we were in Nottingham, he became anaesthetist consultant, and he started working a bit longer hours than usual, but sometimes I doubt it that he was staying at work till late… Once he came back holding a big bouquet of flowers, and came over eager to hug me… I smelt this women's perfume, I knew it wasn't mine. Then the other time, I was doing laundry and I noticed a smudge of lipstick on his shirt collar, it was a different shade than I usually wear... "

"Why didn't you talk things out, if you suspected he was cheating on you?" Greg asked her. In a way, he felt a bit better. He kind of used to feel guilty thinking that he may have been partly responsible to her divorce.

"I decided to let it go… As I told you before, it was over between us months before. I barely remember the last time, he kissed me goodnight, he didn't even turn over in bed, not even to at least touch me. Maybe who knows? If I hadn't left him, maybe we would have stayed living together that way. When you came along, I felt free, like a bird who escaped this cage. I wanted someone to hold me, to love me, to make me feel secure, like every woman deserves…" she said, finally looking up at Greg, crying.

"Aww… don't cry... that's why I'm here…" he told her as he leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her, beneath the bed sheets. She leaned in too, and lay her head upon his bare chest. "I love you Sahira…" he told her softly, as he looked down in her eyes, and kissed her.

She soon pulled away, wiping away her tears, "Think we should better get up and prepare lunch before the kids get back…" she told him as she pushed him over, and got out of bed.

…

Over lunch, Jac, Jonny, Jess and Anne all gathered in the living room and exchanged gifts. Anne had bought Jessica, two beautiful dresses and a lovely doll. Even though she was only a year old, she would have plenty of time to play with it when she gets older. Anne was more than thrilled to spend Christmas around her first grand-daughter.

Jonny excused himself to use the bathroom. Meanwhile Anne took the chance while she was alone with Jac.

"Listen dear," she said as she sat a bit closer to Jac, "I am more than grateful that you let me live here with you, and even though, it's been a short while, over the past three days, I felt like I got to know you a bit better. You seem like a lovely girl, you are an amazing mother to Jess, and above all Jonny seems like he has met the woman of his dreams, he really loves you, you know…"

Jac sat there, quietly listening to her.

"Please," she added as she held Jac's hand in hers, "tell me you won't do anything to risk losing all of this… you have formed a wonderful family… you made my son's life complete… it's not worth it…"

"Right…" Jac didn't know what else to say. Anne clearly didn't know about her affair with Michael, last summer, and Jac didn't intend to tell her anything.

But just then, Jonny walked into the room again. "Aww! would you look at that? My two favourite women bonding and getting along!" he said as he sat down beside his mum, who was now sitting between them.

She grabbed both Jonny's and Jac's hands and held them on top of hers on her lap. "Listen, if this makes you happy, married or not, I give you both my blessing….Welcome to the family, dear…" she said, as she hugged Jac during her last words.

…

As Sahira walked into the kitchen with the empty dishes, Greg followed her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Listen I can't wait any longer and I don't want to do this in front of the kids… I got something for you…" he told her.

"Oh, what is it then?" Sahira asked surprised as he handed her a small red box. She soon realised what it was before opening the lid. She opened it to find a white-gold one-diamond ring. Sahira gasped at the sight.

"Greg, it's beautiful… but you already got me a ring last year…" she said slowly.

"I know, but this one is special…" he told her as he took the small, now open box in his hands and knelt down on one knee. Sahira knew what was coming, she looked at him closely.

"Sahira, will you marry me?" Greg asked her looking in her eyes. Sahira looked at him, startled, but tears soon filled her eyes.

"I can't…" she said slowly, as a tear rolled down her face.

Greg stood up, shocked at her response. He assumed she would say yes. So what does this mean? Was it possible that she didn't love him enough?

"I love you, but… I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Just then, Indy walked in. "mummy! Let's open presents!" he called out to her as he held her by her legs.

"Yes, I'm coming sweetheart…" she told her little boy.

"Here… tell me you'll think about it…" Greg told her quietly, as he gave her the small box. "Come on Indy, let's get your presents from under the tree!" Greg led Indy out of the room, as Sahira headed to the bedroom to place the box on her dresser.

…

Jonny descended down the stairs, carrying Anne's luggage, and placed them in front of their front door. Jac, holding Jess in her arms, made her way down the hallway to meet Anne, who was putting on her coat and scarf.

"It was lovely… to meet you… Anne" Jac said slowly.

"Aw dear, I'm glad that I met you too, and this little princess! Christmas couldn't be better!" Anne exclaimed as she hugged them both.

"Cab's here…" Jonny said, as he led her through the front door. "Oh, goodbye son!" she said, as she hugged Jonny tight.

"You take care, yeah? Have a nice trip…" Jonny told his loving mother. He had to admit, he missed living miles away from home.

"Oh, don't you worry about me… Hope to see you all soon!" those were her last words, as she got into the cab and waved through the window. Jac and Jonny waved back, and gathered inside.

"Hope she doesn't get any ideas to come visit during summer break…" Jac added at the comment Anne had made about visiting again. "Oh come on Jac, you two got along just well…" Jonny added.

"I know, but I swear, if you do something like this again, I will not just let it go like I did the first time! Next time, you have to consult me first…" Jac exclaimed, waving her finger at him.

"I already told you, I'm sorry alright?" he told her as he grabbed her by the waist. "Is this reward enough?" now he waved two elongated, white envelopes between his fingers, at Jac.

"What are these?" she told him, snatching them from his hands.

"Tickets to the Caribbean… you, me, Jess… one whole week living in paradise!" he explained.

"What?!" Jac exclaimed as she opened the envelopes, and observed the tickets. But the enclosed leaflets, of sunny beaches, were the ones which attracted her eyes the most. "But… what about work?"

"Oh don't worry! We're going in a few days over the holidays! It'll be great!"

"Come here, you!" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

…

After the whole day of Christmas joy, the kids were in bed, and Sahira sat at the bed, thinking about her and Greg that day, while he was in the shower. She held the small box in her hands, opened, looking at the shining diamond ring, securely placed in the piece of black foam. She ran her fingers over it, wondering if she should at least try it on. But she just couldn't. She felt guilty, after turning his proposal down. But why did she say no? She observed the way he acted with the kids, while opening the presents, earlier that day, and the way he was with Maya. It seemed like he was turning into a responsible family man, so what else could she ask for? They were living as one big family anyway, so why not accept?

Her thoughts were soon interrupted, when Greg emerged from the ensuite, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, filling the room with the warmth of the hot steam coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Greg asked her, as he saw her with her head down, rather sad.

"Yes…" she replied as she got up and approached him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her confused.

"Yes, I will marry you…" she said, as she handed him the small ring box.

"Really?! Well, lets make it the traditional way…" he smiled at her response and lowered down on one knee once again, took the diamond ring out of the box, and placed it on her fourth finger in her left hand.

"To the future Mrs Douglas!" he exclaimed as he stood up again, and wrapped his arms around her. Sahira held her hand up high, and looked amazed, at the ring which fit perfectly, at the diamond shining brightly on her finger, as she then lay both her hands on his bare shoulders, feeling his strong, warm torso against her.

"but… on one condition…" she added to the proposal. "we don't need to rush…"

"I understand, the thought of you becoming my wife for sure, one day, seems good enough for me…" he told her, as he looked in her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of having a commitment, we've been living together for a year now and we will always be from now on, but we don't need to set a date just now… we can wait a bit more, until I know we're certainly ready…" Sahira explained slowly.

"Sahira, as long as you're here beside me, every day, we can get married whenever you like…"

"I love you…" she told him as she kissed him softly, and he kissed her back, and together they made it onto the bed.

…

All packed and all three kids seated in the car, Greg leaned against his car door, waiting for Sahira to return from the house. They decided to keep Sahira's house for now, they thought it was for the best, rather than selling it. As she brought her last few things, they both entered the car, ready to go.

"Okay, seatbelts on?" she said as she turned, facing her boys in the backseat, and Maya in her car seat.

"Yes mummy!" Isaac and Indy called out, smiling.

"Let's do this," she added slowly, looking at Greg this time, as she placed both her hands in Greg's on his lap, with her huge diamond ring, sparkling on top. He smiled back at her, and started on the engine.

As they drove out of Holby, Sahira looked out, of her car window, looking back at the town slowly fading as they drove further along, then at the light blue sky, looking forward to a new happy future.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might have an idea for another chapter...just one more ;)**_


	21. Wedding Bells - Part 1

_**Hope you like it... but it's not the end just yet... :)**_

Jonny sat at the nurses' station, when Jac poked him with an envelope from behind, and let it fall on the patient's notes in front of him, on the desk.

"What's this?" he asked her, as he opened it.

"Wedding invite… Sahira and Greg…" she said, as she sat down beside him.

"Really? We have to go all the way to London?" Jonny asked her, reading the invite.

"There's more… she wants us to go the day before and me to share a room with her in the same hotel, and the best part is, she wants to put Jess in the bridal party and…" she paused. "and she wants me to be her maid of honour…" Jac explained slowly.

"Think it could be a fun weekend in London for us!" Jonny liked the idea of a weekend away.

"So you're actually thinking we might go?" Jac looked at him, surprised. "You barely knew them..."

"Yeah I know, but, working with them during the year they've been here, we got along nicely, they're very nice people…" Jonny tried to convince Jac.

Mo and Oliver soon joined them, Mo also holding a white envelope.

"Oh don't tell me, you got an invite too?" Jac asked Mo.

"Yeah, are you two considering going?" Mo asked Jac, referring to Jac and Jonny.

"Well it certainly can't be that all of us are going!" Jac yelled. "Who's gonna run this place?"

"Don't look at me… I'm Greg's best man" Oliver looked up from the computer and joined in the conversation.

"Really… you… best man?!" Jac gave Ollie a look of disapproval.

"Greg's like a brother to me, you know! I know Tara is gonna stay here, because she has to work on her research project.." he added.

"So? Her presence alone on the ward won't make any difference!" Jac continued.

"Well, I'd stay and help Elliot out, he can't come either, he has a bunch of student F1s to take care of…" Mo added.

"So you're gonna leave me alone with her?" Jac asked Mo.

"So? You knew her before you knew me… if she asked you to be her maid of honour, she truly respects you Jac… think you should go for it…" Mo replied, leaving Jac thinking what she should reply to Sahira's invite.

…

It was the evening before the wedding. Sahira, Greg and the kids, Ollie, Jonny, Jac and Jess, all met outside the hotel, checked in and headed to their assigned rooms. Ollie sensed his phone beeping. "Got a text from Michael, turns out he's gonna make it, tonight and tomorrow…" Ollie read the text out loud. "Great! the more, the merrier!" Greg replied. Even though they worked on different wards, they were pretty much good friends.

The event was going to be held in the hotel's main hall. Sahira could never thank Jac enough for coming. It was going to be a small celebration with only a few family and friends from either side of the bride and groom. Therefore they were more than delighted to have some of their closest colleagues to share this special moment with.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Sahira exclaimed as she let down her luggage onto the floor of their huge bedroom, and hung her dress on the curtain railway. It wasn't revealed yet, it was protected in a black cover. Jac did the same with hers. They didn't want to crease them at the last minute.

All four kids ran into the room, and leaped onto both beds. Sahira and Jac were going to share a room together, so they could help each other get ready in the morning. There were two huge double beds, with golden duvets and matching pillows and cushions, and two cots for Maya and Jessica. There also were two sofas opposite each other in the middle of the room, and a golden coffee table, and a huge dresser and mirror against the wall.

Jac chose one bed, took out some of her essentials and started settling in. Greg walked in and joined them shortly.

"Hey babe…" Sahira told him as she walked up to him, at the doorway and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, we're down the hall, if you need anything…"

"It's okay, we're fine… and besides, you can't see me the night before the wedding!"

"Mmm, its gonna be hard to sleep by myself tonight…" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "We're off in a few…" they were soon going to leave for a guy's night out.

"Go and have fun… but play safe yeah? You know, keep up to the drinking limit… I don't want you waking up next morning, barely knowing what's going on… just be careful…"

"Sahira, you can trust me…" Greg told her as he kissed her softly on her lips, and pulled her closer.

"Yes I know, but I hope Michael doesn't get any crazy ideas… look just stay away from women's nightclubs and not too much booze okay?"

"Stop worrying, you're the only woman for me now, and I'm gonna prove that tomorrow… come here…" he told her smiling, as he kissed her and she kissed back. Jac rolled her eyes at the sight. Sahira didn't want the soft kisses to stop or leave his embrace.

Greg unlocked his lips from hers, and pulled slightly away. "Think I should go now…" he whispered.

"Mmm… oh… forgot to tell you... I was talking to my mum, and she told me that she's gonna take the kids, all three of them, to sleep over tomorrow night…which means…. we'll have the night all to ourselves…" Sahira explained, as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Can't wait for tomorrow…" he told her, as he turned to leave. "Hey… I love you.." he said, turning around again.

"I love you too…" she said closing the door behind him.

…

The next morning, the giggling of Sahira's boys and toddlers in the room, woke Jac up. She sat up, and looked around to see Sahira's empty bed. She thought she must be in the bathroom, when only a few minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. She answered the door, to find that the stylists have arrived.

"Sahira!" she called out, while knocking on the bathroom door. "Hair and makeup are here!"

Sahira emerged from the bathroom, wearing a satin white dressing-gown, and greeted the hairdresser, who was about to fit curlers in her hair, while Jac took a shower. Then while Jac got her hair and makeup done, Sahira was busy helping her boys into their tiny black-and-white tuxedos, and the girls in their cute white dresses, with a red ribbon just above their waist. She even adjusted two red bows in their hair, which complimented both Jess's auburn, and Maya's brown hair.

Sahira then got her makeup done, while the hairstylist pulled half of her hair above her ears, backwards, creating a fringe of hair on one side and the other half of her large, soft curls down, hanging on her shoulders. Meanwhile, Jac managed to get into her strapless, heart-shaped, red gown, exposing her shoulders and bare back. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a nice bun, exposing more, her beautiful facial features and makeup.

As soon as the stylists left, Sahira sat there looking at herself all glammed up in front of the dresser. All she had to do at this point was put on the dress. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. She felt her eyes get all watery and almost let down a tear or too. Jac noticed she wasn't feeling right, so she walked up to her from behind, and asked her what's wrong.

"Don't cry… you're gonna smudge your make-up, and you're just gonna ruin everything at the last minute…" she told her, handing her a tissue.

"What if this isn't the right thing to do?" she said, pressing against her inner eye, trying to hold back the tears. She sort of started to have second doubts.

"Sahira, I think you know the answer to that question… You have come this far… look over at the past two years, and everything you and Greg have been through together… Come on… you both love each other, one can tell…" Jac told her.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Sahira said slowly.

"Don't you think it's time, we help you in that dress? It's not gonna dress by itself no?" Jac told her, trying to cheer her up. Sahira smiled. But they soon heard a knock at the door. They weren't expecting any visitors, so Sahira rushed to the door, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Ollie, what's the matter?" she asked Ollie worriedly, who was already in his tux.

"Don't panic… nothing's wrong… just one problem…" he said slowly, hand-gesturing, trying to calm her down.

"Oh my God it's Greg, isn't it?" Sahira replied, having an idea of what could have possibly gone wrong.

"He's fine, it's just that…. He just stepped into the shower… like five minutes ago…" he explained slowly.

"What?! Damn it! I knew it!... He got drunk didn't he?... I'm gonna kill him! Oh Ollie, I thought you were gonna take care of them, you seem like the sanest of them all…" Sahira yelled.

"Yeah well, Michael kept buying us drinks and you know… look, it's just that he overslept that's all… he'll be ready don't worry… I came to warn you so that you can take your time, don't rush…" Oliver reassured her.

"All I need to do is put the dress on, I think even the registrar is already waiting for us downstairs!" Sahira could not calm down.

"Look, calm down, do you what you have to do, and as soon as Greg gets downstairs, I'll come and tell you, okay?" Oliver tried to bring peace.

"Fine, see you in a few then…" as she closed the door, and walked back into the room.

"Thought you got used to him by now," Jac told her, smiling, who knew that Greg and alcohol don't go together.

"I know, but I just didn't think he would do it, on his own wedding day… he better not be late!" Sahira told her as she poured herself a glass of champagne. "There… I'll be ready, when I feel like it…."

When she felt like getting off from the sofa, she took the dress off the hanger, and stepped into it. She slid it up her body, while Jac helped her fasten all satin-coated buttons from her lower back upwards. But just as she was down to the last two at the top, Jac couldn't manage to fasten them up.

"Sahira we got a problem… the last two won't close…." She told her as she tried once again, pulling both satin ends together.

"Try harder… I couldn't have possibly put on weight… I only bought this a few weeks ago…." Sahira already started to panic.

"I'm doing the best I can…" Jac yelled back.

They heard a knock on the door again. "It's Ollie…" the voice said from behind the closed door, "Look uh… Greg is downstairs... so whenever you're ready…"

"Oh God…" Sahira sighed. "Could this day get any worse?" she couldn't keep calm now. But both Sahira and Jac took no notice, that Greg was downstairs waiting, they continued the battle with the dress, until it was perfect enough.

"Okay… look… take a deep breath in… 1,2,3…" and as Sahira held her breath, Jac pulled the ends together and finally all buttons were fastened. "There… how are you feeling?"

"Well it's a bit tight… but I think I'll manage to walk around…" Sahira said as she turned to face herself in the mirror. She was indeed beautiful in her white, satin, A-line dress. The off-shoulder, V-line cut at the top exposed a bit of her bust, but she had no choice; it was the only way to fasten all her dress. She put on a pair of white silver earrings and her diamond engagement ring, and now her outfit for the special occasion was complete.

"Thank you Jac…. For everything…" Sahira told her facing her.

"No need…" Jac replied handing her, her bouquet of white flowers. "Now we better not keep Greg waiting…" she told her again. She gave Isaac the rings, and both the girls their flower basket.

...

They all made their way downstairs, and as they approached the door to the main hall, Jac gave a signal to Greg, who was standing near the registrar at the other end of the aisle, with Ollie standing beside him.

Everyone rose from their seat, as they all laid their eyes on the door while _This by Ed Sheeran_ began to play. In came Indy and Maya, walking slowly, holding hands while throwing white rose petals all the way down the aisle, with Isaac and Jess following, holding the rings. With Jess almost two, and Maya being only a year and a half old, both Jac and Sahira thought they were gonna stumble or not walk properly but, they thought wrong. They both got the rhythm and paced their selves.

Then there was Jac holding her bouquet, making everyone gasp, as she also, made her way down the aisle. She even noticed, Jonny smiling at her, as he poked his head to get a better view. She soon joined his side.

Greg's eyes widened as then Sahira finally appeared, looking all beautiful in her satin white bridal gown, and started walking down the aisle slowly, holding her bouquet. She soon met Greg at the other end and stood facing him.

"We are gathered here today to join Sahira and Greg in marriage…" the registrar began. "If someone here objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace…" Sahira and Greg looked at each other, hoping for this moment to be over, to get this over with.

But just as the registrar was about to proceed, the main door flew open and a familiar voice was heard saying, "I object!"

Everyone turned around, gasping at who was standing at the door.

"Oh my God…" Sahira whispered, looking at Greg wondering what was going to happen next.

**_To be continued x_**


	22. Wedding Bells - Part 2

Everyone gasped at his presence at the door, and even more as he started walking up the aisle towards Sahira and Greg, swaying from side to side, drunk as he could be from drowning himself in alcohol the whole morning.

"What's he doing here?" Sahira whispered to Greg. Rafi finally approached them, looking at Sahira.

"Uh perfect timing…" he said as he chuckled. He held out his finger and pointed at Sahira, "you… and him…" then at Greg, "how could you Sahi?"

"Rafi, we're not gonna have this conversation here…" she told him, lowering her voice, approaching him. "I think it's better if you leave…" she told him, keeping an eye on the kids who luckily, stayed seated, then Jac and Jonny soon got hold of them, just in case Rafi got tempted to take them away.

"Not until I have what's mine…" he said approaching Sahira. But Greg held out his hand in front of Sahira, implying to Rafi to stand back.

"Look, just drop it yeah?" Greg told him, quietly, to keep things calm.

"Rafi, let's have a word outside…" she told him, as he quietly turned around and headed towards the door. She tried to speak as calm as possible, in his drunken state, she didn't want him turning furious and end up doing something outrageous.

"Sahira what are you doing?" Greg told her as he grabbed her by the arm.

"I can handle it… I'll just have a word and get him to leave okay? It's better this way than with security and all that, even for the kids. Trust me. I'll be back," she said as she walked hurriedly out of the hall to meet Rafi outside.

"Uh... excuse us for the confusion, the celebration will resume shortly," Greg raised his voice to be heard amongst the guests who by now, all have started mumbling between themselves and sharing their thoughts.

…

Rafi and Sahira walked towards the corridor besides the main lounge's toilets, to have a word in private away from everyone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sahira shouted at him.

"You're asking me that? when you're about to exchange your vows with that bastard!" Rafi blurted out.

"Don't you dare speak about Greg like that! Okay? …Rafi, it's been two years, it's over between us, I don't know why you brought this up now… you know that Greg, the kids and I have all been living together, so what difference does this make?" Sahira explained slowly.

Rafi's mood soon changed and he almost started crying. The effect of alcohol got him bad. "Seeing you run off with him, after you had a baby together… it hurts bad…"

"Rafi when you told me you wanted a divorce, I didn't even know I was pregnant... and when I found out I was… and realised it wasn't yours, I didn't know how I was supposed to feel… you and I.. we were so distant from each other, our relationship had taken a downfall and you know it, you left me with no choice…" Sahira defended herself.

Rafi staring at the floor, listened to her speak, deep down knowing that Sahira was telling the truth, "Megan… she was a mistake, and Pam too… they all were… for the seven years we had been married, I now realised… you were the only woman I was in love with and still am…"

He wasn't making any sense, or at least Sahira thought he wasn't, but he wasn't lying. His drinking led him to confess and reveal that he made mistakes too, while they were together. Sahira couldn't help the tears roll down her face.

"So there were others huh?...I … I have been blaming myself… and you just wanted to play the good husband, to make it look like I'm the one who broke up our marriage… you signed up for divorce when you found out about me and Greg… how could you?" she said, looking at him.

"Yes I know… and I'm sorry…" he said approaching her this time, "please… Sahi… forgive me… I love you… I always had…" and with his last words, he grabbed her by her arms and tried to kiss her. But Sahira turned her face around, and tried to pull back but his grip was firm and tight and couldn't let go.

"Get off me!" she shouted as she tried to pull out her hands and push him away. Luckily enough Greg came running down just in time to pull him away from his shoulders and punched him across his face.

"Just leave us alone, okay? You have to accept it! It's over!" Greg shouted at him, as Rafi got up and turned to leave. Sahira, crying, fell into Greg's arms and finally felt secure.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Greg told her, looking at her, holding her by her upper arms.

"No, not much, but only because you got here just in time… how did you know anyway?" she told him, not leaving his embrace.

"We just assumed you were taking too long, I told you, we should have called security.."

"I was right… he did cheat on me…" she sobbed, "he told me everything…"

Greg was stunned at the news. "Look, it doesn't matter now okay? … what matters is us and this special day… come on… our guests are waiting for us…" he told her as he wiped away her tears, "you still want to get married, don't you?" Greg feared she might have changed her mind.

"Of course I do…how do I look?" she asked him, hoping she hadn't smudged much of her makeup.

"Beautiful enough for me!" he replied, kissing her on her forehead.

Outside Greg and Sahira both explained to the registrar how there was no reason that the marriage ceremony should not proceed, because Rafi was only her ex-husband begging her to reunite with him.

Jac handed Sahira her bouquet once again, and this time, walked up the aisle with Greg, and as they met the registrar at the other end, they stood facing each other and held each other's hands.

"May I have the rings please?" the registrar called out. Isaac walked up to the couple and handed them the rings smiling at his mum.

"Greg, do you take Sahira to be your lawful wedded wife, and do you promise to love and cherish her and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the registrar asked Greg out loud.

"I do," he replied, placing the ring on Sahira's fourth finger, smiling at her.

"Sahira, do you take Greg to be your lawful wedded husband, and do you promise to love and to cherish him and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?" the registrar now turned to Sahira.

"I… I do," she replied as she placed the ring on his finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride!" the registrar ended as he closed his notebook.

Still holding each other's hands, they both stepped one step closer towards each other and kissed, while everyone rose from their seats, applauding to the newly-weds.

…

As everyone was gathered around their assigned tables, Greg, Sahira, Jac, Jonny, and Oliver who were all sitting at the same table as part of the bridal party, Ollie stood up to make a small speech.

"To be honest, I didn't quite realise the day would come when Greg told me he was getting married! We all know what Greg was like…."

He gave Greg a look and continued, "I can't tell you how proud I am, that Greg has chosen me to be his best man. He is like a big brother to me… he helped me a lot on Darwin, even as my mentor… but sorry for this one Greg, you don't make a great mentor as much as Jac Naylor.." and at this point, many let out a little giggle, even Jac smiled at the comment.

"But above all, we shared some good times together and those made us great friends. Also when Sahira joined the Darwin team, we got along well and we always had a laugh on the ward… I have to say I miss both of you guys already… so everyone, please raise your glasses, I'd like to make a toast… to Sahira and Greg… may you live a long, happy life together…" he ended as everyone applauded to his speech.

Not long after, it was time for the dancing to commence, but not before the bride and groom had their first dance. Greg and Sahira approached each other at the centre of the dance floor. As Greg placed his arms around her waist, and Sahira with her arms around his neck, they soon started swaying along to Shania Twain's hit single _From this Moment On_.

_From this moment_

_Life has begun_

_From this moment_

_You are the one_

_Right beside you_

_Is where I belong_

_From this moment On_

"I can't believe we finally did this…" Greg told her, looking in her eyes.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams… came true… because of you_

_From this moment_

_As long as I live_

_I will love you_

_I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give…. From this moment on…_

"Yeah me too… you know I really mean this song…" she told him, smiling. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" he replied, as he kissed her softly on the lips. Soon after, many joined in, as soon as party music kicked in, and everyone was cheering and enjoying themselves.

Jac approached the bar and just as she was about to take hold of her glass of orange juice, she felt someone grabbing her by the arm and twirling her around. She assumed it was Jonny, but to her surprise, it was Ollie. Oliver was usually shy at these public events. Jac immediately knew he had a bit of extra alcohol running in his veins.

"What are you doing?" she asked him promptly.

"Oh come on… just a bit of fun..." he replied as he ordered another drink at the bar. "We haven't stood this close since... how many years?... remember the locker room?"

Jac laughed at his comment, "It was hilarious now that I think about it… what a joke…" she told him, as she left his side and went back sitting at the table.

Ollie joined the others on the dance floor, and walked up to Greg and poked him in the back. "Mind If I steal her away for a bit?" he asked him, referring to Sahira, raising his voice, for Greg to hear him amongst the loud noise of the playing music.

"Sure…" Greg and Ollie were best mates, they trusted each other. Sahira smiled at Ollie, they were good friends, she wouldn't mind. "But keep your hands where I can see them, yeah?" Greg added, before walking away heading to the bar.

"Don't you worry… I'm sure you wouldn't mind this…" he teased as he placed his hand, so that Sahira's neck fit in, and whisked her down such as he was holding her horizontally, resting in his arms, and back on her feet she was again. Both Ollie and Sahira had a laugh.

…

Jonny, already with a loosened tie, approached Jac sitting alone at the table, and took her hand. "Come on love, let's dance…"

Jac resisted and pulled her hand back, "Jonny, you know me, I don't dance…"

"Oh come on! We look like two dorks sitting here alone, everyone's shaking it, having fun out there…" he tried to convince her but he soon gave up when Jac glanced at him, meaning she made up her mind, and there was no point in trying again.

"I'll go get us a drink then..." he told her, as he got up and was about to head to the bar.

"No, I… can't drink" Jac blurted out, then continued slowly, realising what she had said, hoping she wouldn't have been heard amongst the loud music.

"What did you just say?" Jonny asked her, turning around, curious to know why Jac said that.

"I said… I'm not in the mood for a drink" Jac tried to rephrase, she didn't want to share the news here, this wasn't the right time.

"No… you said you can't…. does that mean what I think it does?" Jonny started smiling, he kind of had an idea of what she might have been referring to.

"So you did hear me the first time round…" Jac replied.

"Yeah I just wanted to hear you say it again…. So? …come on…tell me…" Jonny sat down beside her, leaning in closer to her.

"I'm pregnant…" Jac whispered in his ear, smiling. But before they both said anything else, Jonny stood up and led Jac outside the hall to have a word in private.

"You know, I kind of noticed something was up… you were acting a bit strange lately" Jonny added.

"Yeah I've only known for a few days… think I'm about six weeks gone… what do you think? Should we go for it?" Jac told him.

"Well of course… having another child… and above all that, with you? I couldn't be happier… that is, if you want to… are you thinking we should get rid?" Jonny explained.

"No… if this makes you happy, then yes… we'll take everything at its own pace and we'll take it from here... maybe it's good for Jess to have a baby brother or sister…" Jac's eyes filled with tears, but she made sure to keep them in. She suddenly remembered how she grew up with no siblings, with foster families who didn't love her. So maybe she thought, now that she was a mother herself, she would try to give Jessica the best life she could ever have.

Jonny couldn't resist, he hugged her tightly and whispered I love you in her right ear. And at that instant, Jac turned her face and replied by giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

…

Greg walked down the corridor carrying Sahira in his arms, with her arms clinging to his neck. He had the door pass key already in his hand, and trying to still hold Sahira carefully, he scanned the door and walked into the bedroom Sahira and Jac shared the day before. But it was different this time. The golden duvet this time was covered with red and white rose petals, lit candles in every spot you could possibly fit a candle and a tray of a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a bowl of strawberries topped up with whipped cream was waiting for them on the coffee table.

"wow! When did you manage to do all this?.. and wait a minute, what about Jac?" Sahira gasped as he let her down on her feet, and she kicked her shoes off.

"Jac took care of everything, she disappeared a bit during the wedding, and helped decorating the place…oh and she moved out, down the hall with Jonny, to give us more space…" he told her as he approached her, and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Mmmm…. And all three kids are with my mum, and we finally have some time alone after a long time…" Greg leaned in to kiss her again, but Sahira raised her hand and placed her forefinger on his lips to stop him.

"First… let me out of this dress…" she told him, as she turned around, and one by one, Greg unfastened all her buttons down her back until she managed to slid it down her body and expose her white lingerie underneath. Greg sat on the sofa, staring at her glorious body.

As Sahira turned around and saw him staring at her she asked, "What? What's wrong?" as she put on her matching satin, white dressing gown, but left open at the front.

"Nothing's wrong, in fact you are absolutely perfect… I'm just admiring how beautiful you are…" he told her as she poured them two glasses of champagne.

"Really? I have had three kids…I'm not that perfect…" she added, handing him the glass and sat down beside him, curling her feet up on the sofa, relaxing against the cushions.

"You are to me… come here…" he told her as they both laid the half empty glasses on the coffee table and Sahira lay resting onto his chest, in his embrace, as he put his feet up too.

She took his left hand in hers, "you know you look kind of weird, with the ring on your finger… knowing you're all mine… is this the Greg Douglas I used to know?"

"No… it isn't… you changed me, Sahira, you made me realise what love is…" he told her, looking at her, desperate to touch his lips with hers. But Sahira didn't let him, she reached out to the bowl of strawberries, and fed him one covered in whipped cream. As he took the strawberry in his mouth, she dipped her finger in more cream, and poked him in the nose, leaving a white mark of cream.

"Very funny… two can play this game…" he told her as he did the same, and covered almost half of her mouth with cream.

"uh.. Greg…" she said smiling, as she reached out for a napkin.

"Let me help you with that," he said as he took the napkin in his fingers and as Sahira leaned in closer to his face, he wiped the cream of her face. Sahira kept looking at him, as he wiped off the last bits of cream, brushing his lips against hers, with her kissing him back, passionately. She lay on top of him, on the sofa, with him kissing her hard, running his hands down her back, and thighs. But Sahira soon resisted and got up. Greg also got up, and approached her, removing his shirt, feeling her body against his, and together they moved on to the bed, dusting off the rose petals to the floor, enjoying the night of the passion, the first night of the rest of their married life together.

…

Even though they may have found a few ups and downs along the way, both the successful, female cardiothoracic surgeons, have finally realised what they want in life, and as hard as they work on Darwin, they tried and succeeded in achieving the happiness with the ones they love the most.

_**Credit goes to Shania Twain for her single From this Moment On. I don't own anything.**_

**_Hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thankyou all for all your support. All your lovely reviews have been truly appreciated. xXx_**

**_I might write an alternate ending to this story... but if I do, it wont be part of this fic. You'll find it published as another story on my profile page. Thanks xxx_**


End file.
